The Alien Huntress
by Kaizerthewriter
Summary: An 18 year-old girl was invited to the RWBY dimension by a being who has been watching over her for a chance to make things right in that world, armed with a powerful device, the Omegatrix. (Rated M just in case, formorly known as 'the Huntress of Infinite Possibilities.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: a huntress's new life

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RWBY OR BEN 10 (but I do own any OC's that will appear)

...

It was year 2032 on planet earth, with peace being relatively well kept, ever since Vilgax broke free from his prison with a newer, better body and mind made with the assistance of Dr. Animo, people have been a tad bit on edge, even after he was successfully detained and put behind bars, all by Ben 10000, hero of heroes and savior to the universe.

But even then, there are some things that just can't be saved.

We begin at a school where students of varying shapes and sizes, Galvanic MechaMorphs, Ravanaganders, Vaxasaurins, Humans, and more, go to learn important stuff fundamental to their lives in the reality they reside in.

"Okay, class, your homework is due tomorrow like always, so no slacking off, you hear." The teacher, a Galvin, told her class.

"Yes, Ms. Celicana." The students said together, exiting the fifteen-foot tall classroom, leaving one student alone with blond hair and brown eyes the only one left in the room to pack her stuff slowly.

This was Kaila Narukami, a female senior student who doesn't have a set goal as to what she wants to do in life, she's going to graduate in three months and her family is grateful to know that, but she's still at a loss at to what she wants to do.

"Ms. Narukami," Ms. Celicana hopped up to Kaila using her enhanced jumping ability as a Galvin, "class is over for the day, it's about time we head home now." She declared softly.

Kaila sighed before talking to her. "Sorry, guess it's just my usual lame self-conscious self kicking in again." She said forcing a smile.

"Your not lame." Ms. Celicana told her. "You're graduating in three months time, little lady, you're destined to do great things and lead this generation to a new dawn, like all the other students in this school, no pressure, am I right." She said smiling.

Kaila cracked a smile. "You're the last being I'd expect to call me little, you know." Kaila remarked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Ms. Celicana hopped back over to her desk to ready to leave for the night, just as Kaila finished packing her stuff.

"Later, Ms. Celicana." Kaila left the classroom and, since she had nothing better to do, decided to head back home, not noticing a pair of eyes watching her.

Kaila was a socially awkward person and didn't really like talking to other people, but she was glad that humanity was able to last this long on planet earth.

When she was younger, she always dreamed of, at the very least, being able to see an alien race with her own two eyes, but little did she know that she was going to end up heading to school with multiple alien races, and it's all thanks to the effort of a one single superhero.

Ben 10000, she always looked up to the guy and how he went from your average ten-year old to the scourge of all super villains everywhere, she always wanted to be a hero like him, but dismissed the thought as nothing but a fantasy to her.

Not only that, but she found an old relic of the past called RWBY, an anime that really tugged her heart strings, she was only at the end of volume 6 and continuously wanted to try and make a difference in that world.

She was walking home through the futuristic city streets with these thought flowing through her head and sighed as she thought of Ben 10000 and his number one piece of technology. "I really wish I had an Omnitrix like his."

"Is that so?" A voice said from all around her. "All you had to do was ask, little lady."

A small white ball of light descended from the sky above and landed on the walkway in front of her, as soon as it did, a white light shined poured out of it and surrounded the entire area in nothing but a white void. "What the- what is this." Kaila yelled out in panic.

"You needn't worry, Kaila, I'm here to assist you, and grant you your wish." The same voice said from behind. Kaila turned around and saw something that made her jaw drop.

It was a female human-shaped being, with black skin dotted with what looked like stars; it had eyes that were completely white paired with three fairly small horns sprouting out of her head, it was wearing silver armor on its arms, legs, and around its neck. Its presence alone gave away what it was. "A- A- A CELESTIALSAPIEN!?" Kaila shouted in shock as to what she was seeing.

"In the intergalactically speckled flesh, obviously. I'm a Celestialsapien that goes by the name of Hikari, pleasure to see my favorite human after such a long time." The Celestialsapien told her.

"What could a Celestialsapien want with a nobody like me?" Kaila asked in hysterics.

"Stop right there, girly." The Celestialsapien, Hikari, pointed at her. "I'll have you know that you are the lucky one that I've watched over for a long time now, you've been selected by me to go on a missi-" She was cut off by Kaila.

"Wait, back up a second, you've been 'watching over me' for how long now?" she asked making an air quote gesture.

Hikari teleported to her side and leaned against her left shoulder. "Don't worry about the specifics, little one." She teleported back in front her sight again. "Anyways, now that it looks like you've calmed down a little bit, are you willing to hear me out." Kaila stood still for a moment, freaked out by this Celestialsapien and how it's acting.

Everything that she has heard about the Celestialsapien race was that they were silent and dignified, always acting calm while debating with two other voices that are meant to float around their mind, but what was the deal with this Celestialsapien, why exactly was it so different from what she has heard.

"I'll listen to you, on one condition." Kaila stated.

"Fire away, Kaila." Hikari said raising her right arm into the air.

"I want to know more about you." This got a seemingly shocked expression to appear on Hikari's face, she sighed, but accepted.

"I can respect that, permit me to tell you about me." She sat down on the voids ground with Kaila doing the same thing out of some respect.

"It all started when I was born. I had a loving mother and father who cared about me ever since my beginning, even though I had a small birth defect." This shocked Kaila.

"Celestialsapiens can have birth defects?" Kaila asked.

"We may be immortal, we may be omnipotent, but we still have organic DNA, and it's during our birth where we're at our weakest, but I was one of three to be, um, unlucky as it were." This got Kaila's attention.

"I wasn't born alone, I was born in a set of triplets, but the other two sadly perished upon their birth." Hikari looked down in sorrow before continuing her story. "I was born alone and, as fate would have planned it, I was going to be the one Celestialsapien to be born with only one personality in their minds." Kaila's jaw had dropped at the hearing of this. Celestialsapiens can die upon birth; they can possibly only have one personality.

"No one knows why I was born with only one personality, but people somewhat blame me and my existence for the death of my siblings." Kaila became livid at the sound of this.

"That's so messed up, all beings practically owe their livelihood to the Celestialsapiens, how can they justify secluding one single Celestialsapien for only having one mind, and why would they blame you for the death of two infants when you were just an infant yourself at the time!" Kaila ranted in anger.

"I fled my home, the forge of creation, and made my way to this dimension, and then I found you, Kaila." Kaila calmed down and raised an eyebrow at this. "Someone who couldn't find their place in the world, someone you looked up to heroes, because of those reasons I decided to follow you, and that's when I discovered something." Hikari told her.

"You've got my attention, what was it that you discovered?" Kaila questioned.

"I've heard of a certain anime that you've been watching lately, and, if I recall, you wish that you could make a difference in that world, correct." Hikari questioned her.

"Are you talking about RWBY?" Kaila asked.

"Exactly, here, have a gold star." A tiny paper star popped out of thin air and stuck itself to Kaila's nose. "Seriously though, I can help you achieve your dream, I'll give you the material that you need to stop any and all bad things that go on in that dimension, and you'll finally have a new calling in life." Hikari explained.

"But, doesn't this seem a bit odd though," Hikari raised an eyebrow at this, "I mean, this sort of thing sound like something straight out of some cheesy fanfiction, a high school girl, with nothing better to do in life offered a chance to go to a new world, possibly for forever, and set things right for it." Kaila explained.

"While it does sound like that, something must be done in the RWBY dimension." Hikari crossed her arms with a stern expression. "So, are you in or out?" Kaila began to think for a little bit.

"Well, I do get a chance to make thing s right in a world that's in turmoil and anarchy, so I'd have to be a total idiot to say no, but what about my life here?" Kaila turned to Hikari. "I might accept if you tell me one thing." Hikari leaned in a bit. "What will happen to this place if I were to leave." Kaila asked with a stern expression.

"Don't worry, I've crunched the numbers and rearranged things to make it so that if you were to ever come back to this world, only 30 minutes would pass by from when you left." Hikari explained to her.

"Well, when you say it like that." Kaila looked at Hikari with determination in her eyes.

"I accept."

"YES!" Hikari punched the air above her, than began to rapidly shake hands with Kaila... and Kaila herself in the process. "Thank you Kaila, you will not regret this," Hikari put Kaila down while she was in a daze. "Now hold still for just a moment and close your eyes."

She held her hands over both Kaila's head and chest, and began to channel power through her. The feeling of power that Kaila was feeling was indescribable to her, even though her eyes are closed. Suddenly, she had all kinds of knowledge and battle tactics flowing throughout her brain, it's as if the knowledge had been with her ever since her birth.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she had an entirely new look.

She was now wearing a skin-tight jumpsuit with a black base color and green highlights, her blond hair turned into a solid green, and (if she could see them) her brown eyes transmuted to that of a green color, but what really stood out was what was on her chest. It was some sort of badge about two inches in diameter, with a green hourglass-like symbol in the middle, with a black ring was surrounding it. "An Omnitrix?" She asked.

"Oh no, this is something more, MUCH more... this, is the Omegatrix." Hikari stated pointing at the badge on her chest, "I did some research on the history of the Omnitrix and found that it could be used for a lot more than just simple alien transformation, Like you now know." Kaila was confused at this comment. "I downloaded all the info your going to need in the RWBY dimension into your brain, even how to fight." Hikari clarified.

"Seriously?" Kaila asked astonished.

"Yep," Hikari opened up a portal in the fabric of reality, leading to the RWBY dimension, "NOW GO OUT TEHRE AND TAKE SOME NAMES!" She yelled disappearing, leaving Kaila alone with the portal.

"Yeah, no pressure." She commented readying herself, before having a thought pop up in her mind. "I wonder if this thing actually works." Kaila wondered aloud. Just then, another thought popped up in her mind again; it was how to access to Omegatrix manually.

She raised her left arm and touched it with her right index finger, the moment she did that, a holographic screen popped up, it showed everything involving the Omegatrix, even her alien transformations. She tried looking for a flying one before she found a DNA signature for one Ben 10000's more retrofitted aliens: Stinkfly. "I think I'll go with this one." She removed her index finger from her left arm and the hologram dissipated, she touched the badge on her chest and began to transform.

Insectoid wings sprouted out of her back and her hands morphed into that of three black claw-like fingers with holes in the center of the hands as elbow spikes spouted out of her arms. Her face sprouted an extra pair of eyes and formed four antennae-like funnels out form the sides of her eyes as her skin color became a sickly light green. A tail with a razor sharp blade at the end sprouted out of her backside with an extra pair of sharp tipped insect legs to boot, as her main pair of legs morphed into the same shape. Her jumpsuit then morphed and changed shape into that of a one-piece bikini like shape, with the Omegatrix lying on her chest. This was Kaila's Leppodopterran form.

"WHOA! Talk about an adrenaline rush." She looked at herself before deciding on something. "I think I'll call this form: Grossecta."

"An acceptable name, I suppose." A new voice said from the Omegatrix.

"Huh, who said that? Hikari, is that you?" Grossecta asked looking around.

"You needn't worry," a gooey substance began to protrude out of the Omegatrix and wrapped around Grossecta's left Leppodopterran arm. The goo sprung upward and took the form of a small humanoid being, "Pleasure to finally meet you Kaila, my name is Simon, I'll be your assisting Biomechanical AI in the time that I spend with you." The slime introduced itself bowing.

"A, A biomechanical AI? How does that work?" Kaila asked tilting her head sideways.

"Hikari always had a certain catchphrase: Anything is possible with Celestialsapien DNA. Now then, allow me to be of assistance by saying that we've stood here long enough, we've got a world to save." Simon said pointing towards the portal, then dissipating back into the Omegatrix.

Grossecta looked to the portal with a determined look and flared her wings, flapping them to get off the ground. She was able to successfully take off and (finally) fly into the portal.

She was flying through the rift between her home dimension and the RWBY dimension. "Hopefully this takes me to the right dimension." Grossecta thought to herself.

She was able to successfully reappear on the other side of the portal, in the middle of the night. "Okay, time to assess the situation." She looked to the sky and saw the moon partially shattered. "Yep, definitely in the RWBY dimension." She looked down and was able to see the entirety of the city below. "So this is Vale, huh? Pretty ni-"

CRASH

She heard something from down below and saw (with her enhanced Leppodopterran sight) a shop was being robbed directly below her. "That must be Roman Torchwicks doing."

Grossecta began to make her descent down to the ground as fast as she could, once she neared the ground she made her way into an alleyway a few feet away from the shop and transformed back into Kaila. "Okay, I have a little time before Roman makes a break for it, so what that should give me just enough time to decide which al-"

SMASH

She was spooked to hear the sound of glass shattering, but calmed herself to look around the corner to see that a guy in a bowler hat with a cigar in his mouth and some other men by his side were being stared down by a girl of 15 years of age dressed in black and red with a red cloak and a red and black scythe embedded in the ground with the girl pointing at the guys, as if it were a "come at me" gesture.

"It's really her." Kaila whispered.

"The silver-eyed warrior, Ruby Rose."

...

Aliens transformations and powers list:

Species name: Leppodopterran

Home planet: Leppodopterra

Code name: Grossecta

Abilities:  
Can fly fast with precision, up to 50 mph when not carrying anything heavy.  
*Can shoot flammable slime from the mouth, eye sockets on the side of the head, and the palms of the hands.  
Has a razor-sharp tail that can tear through iron.  
*Has eight eyes total (4: front, 4: side of head)

Weaknesses:  
Can't fly when wings are too wet with water.

...

Ladies and gentlemen, I'm honestly happy to introduce to you lot, the first chapter of my new fanfic, The huntress of infinite possibilities, cheesy title to be sure but I'm hoping that this fanfic get some love, I'm honestly kind of excited to write this fanfic, sure there will be a couple of delays in this one because of my other fanfic: RWBY movies: Watching the Multiverse, but I really hope that I can make this fanfic work, also I'm sorry if the Alien forms look a bit sexualized, there's a twisted reason that my Celestialsapien OC Hikari would implement something like that into the Omegatrix, in the mean time though, I hope you like the Fanfic and see you lot again soon.

P.S. In the alien transformations and powers list, if you see an asterisk near an arrow or species name, it means that's a new or adjusted power/alien I thought of.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: a fight and an interrogation

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RWBY OR BEN 10 (but I do own any OC's that will appear)

…

"Okay…" was all the bowler hat guy, Roman, had to say in response to what the red cloaked girl had done. "GET HER!" he ordered as the men rushed Ruby, while Kaila, who was behind a corner, was starting to be at a loss as to what she ought to do.

"Oh great, I'm running out of time, gotta think." Kaila crouched down and scrolled through the manual Omegatrix selection screen to decide which alien she should choose while Ruby was fighting off all the henchmen. "Okay, I could easily go with Kineceleran DNA to try and outrun Roman, then we could turn him into the police early, but that would cause too many inconsistencies in the timeline, so I need something that could show off a lot of power while…" She was snapped out of her thought when Roman spoke to his henchmen… who were unconscious.

"You were worth every cent; truely you were." Roman said in a snarky tone, before turning back to Ruby. "Well 'Red' I think that we can both say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

He pointed at Ruby with his cane before firing a flare at her. Ruby jumped up and used a sniper rifle function of her scythe to go soaring upwards, avoiding the shot, which blew up part of the ground as it hit the ground, as she landed though, Roman was already climbing up a fire escape to the top of a building to try and make a break for it. She turned to a man who was the shopkeeper of the store that was being robbed. "You okay if I go after him?" The man nodded.

This made Kaila panic a bit. "Okay, time's up, gotta choose-" She saw that an alien was displayed on the holographic monitor, then smirked. "Perfect." The hologram disappeared into her suit as she slammed her hand into the Omegatrix on her chest.

The transformation started with her hair growing and poofing outward till it reached past her waist, her skin became a dark pink color and her eyes changed shape to a rectangular shape with slanted sides. Her suit dissipated to become a one-piece bikini-like suit with her cleavage exposed. Her hands grew flat prismatic orbs in the center of her palms and long socks appeared on her feet exposing her toes. The final touch was the Omegatrix appearing right above her chest. This was Kaila's Prismikarian form.

She looked at her new form and thought of a new name for it. "Hikaria!" She paused for a moment and thought about the name. "I hope I get better at naming these transformations." Hikaria whispered before hearing an explosion up above, she gasped and realized she was running out of time. "Glynda's here, I've gotta move." She told herself. Hikaria, with her new found jumping ability wall jumped off the alleyway walls onto the edge of the building that the explosion happened and peeked over the edge, confirming that Ruby and a middle-aged woman with a riding crop and glasses were standing against a large grey ship, with Roman inside.

With a wave of her riding crop and the adjusting of her glasses, the woman, Glynda Goodwitch, launched a bunch of magic-like projectiles at the ship, knocking it and Roman off balance. "We've got a huntress." The ships pilot swapped places with Roman and went access the situation.

The ship began to take off with Roman at the helm, and that's when Hikaria made her move. "NOT ON MY WATCH, MATCHSTICKS!" She yelled, hopping beside Ruby and Glynda. She made a pair of fists generated energy to her hands through her instincts, her balled hands began to glow a bright yellow.

"YELLOW LIGHT, LASSO!" Hikaria yelled.

She shot the light in the palms of her hands forward and restrained the right wing and tail of the ship. Ruby and Glynda were shocked as to what the new arrival was doing, but it was helping them so they weren't really complaining at the time.

"I could use some help here." Hikaria told Ruby and Glynda.

Realizing that this mystery person was on their side, Glynda used her semblance to generate a large mass of clouds above the ship and literally make it rain ice shards and damaging crucial parts of said ship.

"Yes." Hikaria said with confidence.

The former pilot saw the new arrival as well and was just as shocked, but steadied her nerves nonetheless. Glynda narrowed her eyes as a spark of fire lit up in the mystery pilot's hands, she aimed at Hikaria and launched a blast of fire towards her, Hikaria braced herself for pain, but Glynda blocked it with a barrier. The mystery woman had other ideas though as she ignited the ground that the flames dissipated onto as it blew up, forcing Hikaria to dissipate her lassos and leap backwards as Glynda did the same.

Glynda took this opportunity to use the debris that the explosion kicked up and form a giant lance out of the pieces. She launched the lance right at the ship, but the mystery woman rapidly blasted the lance with fire to smash it to pieces.

Hikaria decided to pitch in at the same time. "RED LIGHT, RAY!"

She blasted a red ray of light towards the ship; Roman caught sight of this however and lowered the ships left wing, causing the light ray to refract off the hull.

Ruby decided to pitch in and fired off a couple off shots at the mystery woman who simply blocked the bullets with her left hand, and waved her right at the three women.

Glynda caught sight of this and used her semblance to send the Hikaria and Ruby forward, getting them out of the way of the blast while front flipping her way out herself.

When the explosion subsided however, the door on the ship closed shut and the ship began to fly off, Hikaria was not going to just let them fly off, but she had to if she wanted the timeline to stay right.

She jogged her way over to the edge of building with an angered face. "Dammit!" She transformed back into Kaila in her anger. "This isn't over, Matchsticks!" She turned around with her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ruby began to jump all around Kaila in glee and awe. "What was that, was it your semblance, can I do that, can I, CAN I!?"

"Hey, hey, cool it, jumpy." Kaila said to Ruby holding her head down.

Ruby calmed down and remembered Glynda was there with them, she turned to the woman and saw that she had a shocked look on her face, seeing Hikaria turn to a human stranger. Ruby rushed up to her with her arms at her side. "Oh, you're a huntress, right?" Ruby asked snapping Glynda out of her daze.

"3, 2, 1..." Kaila silently counted down.

"Can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked with a starstruck look.

The next thing both Ruby and Kaila knew they were in a police station's interrogation room with Glynda berating them for their "mistakes".

"I hope for both your sakes that you know your actions today with not be taken lightly, ladies." Glynda scolded them.

"But they started it." Ruby argued.

"You put yourselves, and others, in grave danger." Glynda berated them again. "If it were up to me and me alone, I'd send you both back home. With a pat on the back," Ruby smiled, "and a slap on the wrist!" Glynda brought her riding crop down on the table in front of the two girls, but surprisingly, before Kaila knew it she rose out of her chair and caught the riding crop in between the palms in her hands. "Wha-"

"Look, I can understand that what the both of us did was reckless and, potentially, life-risking, but we only did it because we wanted to help others and stop the bad guys." Kaila stared into Glynda's eyes. "My only regret is that we were unable to at the very least get a good look at who that on woman was. She's going to be a problem in the future, I'll tell ya that." Glynda was shocked to hear what the strange girl was saying.

"Who exactly are you?" Glynda asked.

"Kaila. Kaila Narukami, Glynda Goodwitch." Kaila said as she let go of the riding crop.

This stumped Glynda, how exactly did this girl know her name, she didn't look normal given the fact that she was wearing a skin-tight jumpsuit.

Glynda sighed and moved onto their next form of business. "There is someone here who would like to meet you two," She walked to an exit before turning back to them, "wait here." She ordered.

Kaila knew that what she did might have been a bad mood, but she didn't want to just sit back and watch that woman berate the two of them for trying to do the right thing. "Hey," Kaila turned to Ruby at the sound of her voice. "Thanks for stepping up for me." Kaila smiled.

"Don't mention it, small fry." Kaila teased.

"Hey, you'll be happy to know that I'm fifteen."

"And I'm eighteen. So we're uneven." Kaila smirked as Ruby pouted, after a little bit, she decided to ask the million-dollar question at the time.

"Sooooo... how do you do that?" This caught Kaila's attention as she looked towards Ruby with a confused look. "How do you transform and use those powers?"

"Well I can d-" Kaila was cut off by Glynda opening the door to the room they were in with a man with grey hair, glasses, a coffee mug in his left hand and a plate of cookies in his right hand.

"Ruby Rose," Ruby was nervous when she realized who she looking at while Kaila was looking back and forth between the two people, "you... have silver eyes." This got Ruby confused while Kaila decided this was a good time to feign ignorance.

"Yeah, so she does, so what?" Kaila asked in fake confusion, as she already knew what the silver eyes could do.

Glynda glared at her from behind the man as he let it slide and began to speak. "So, where exactly did you learn how to do this?" He gestured to a screen that Glynda was holding, showing a recording of Ruby's fight against the henchmen.

"Sig... Signal Academy." She answered.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular, actually." Ruby clarified.

"I see." The man put down the plate of cookies in his hand on the table, in front of Ruby. She was nervous but took a bite out of one, as soon as she did so however, she began to scarf down the whole plate in seconds, surprising Kaila even though she has technically already seen this scene before.

"It's just that, I've only ever seen one other scythe wielder of that kind of prowess before, a dusty old crow he was." Ruby interjected at the mention of the word "crow".

"Hey, that's my uncle." She said with her words muffled out by the fact that her mouth was stuffed. She finished gulping down her food before speaking clearly. "Um, sorry, that's my uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal Academy, I was complete garbage at combat before I was taken under his wing, but no-" Ruby was interrupted by Kaila.

"Now as you can see, clear as day, she can kick some butts and take some names." Kaila interjected.

"See, she agrees." Ruby said pointing at the girl.

"So I've noticed, and what is an adorable girl like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors." The man asked.

'Well... I want to become a Huntress." Ruby answered, Kaila smiled at the hearing of this.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Essentially, I've got two years left in Signal left until I get to apply for Beacon Academy, see my sister is starting this year, and she's planning to become a huntress, and I wanna become a huntress, so that I can help people. Our parents always taught us to help others, so I thought 'might as well make a career out of it'. I mean the police are alright, but hunters and huntresses are so much more romantic and exciting and cool and... Well you know." Ruby stopped to catch her breath.

Glynda simply rolled her eyes while Kaila smiled. She wanted to stop her somewhere, but didn't feel like it, while the man was unfazed.

"Do the both of you know who I am?" The man asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin," Ruby was cut off by Kaila.

"The headmaster of beacon academy." She said.

"Hello, you two." The man, Ozpin, said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you." They both said in response.

Opine looked into Ruby's silver eyes and made a decision. "You want to come to my school."

"More than anything." Ruby answered.

"Well then, OK." The moment she said that, Ruby's whole world lit up like fireworks, she was going to attend Beacon Academy, the school of her dreams, two years early.

"And now, let's move onto your story." Ozpin looked at Kaila, who simply smiled since she knew the inevitability of this part of the conversation. "It's not everyday a girl in a jumpsuit walks around town, and what was that strange form you took." Ozpin asked.

Kaila chuckled. "Ready to get your mind blown?" She asked hysterically.

"Try me." Was what Ozpin had to say in response.

"Well..." Kaila hesitated a little but continued nonetheless. "I'm... not really from this world." This made everyone present look at her wide-eyed.

"You're an... Alien?" Ruby asked.

"Well, technically, I'm from a world where humans were able to make contact with other aliens races and were also able to reach to reach the pinnacle of their technologies evolution." Kaila explained.

"But why are you here is the bigger question." Glynda clarified.

"Right, see the thing is..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I was brought here by a Celestialsapien." The moment those words popped out of her mouth, she could feel the question marks popping out of their heads in confusion.

"Um, what?" was all Ruby had to say.

"Care to elaborate." Ozpin said just as confused.

"Of course, believe it or not. Celestialsapiens are essentially alien gods and creators of different universes." This made everyone back up.

"This- this is no time for jokes, young lady." Glynda stuttered.

"I assure you Goodwitch, I'm anything but joking." Kaila told her with her arms crossed.

"You were brought to this world... by a god." Ozpin said softly.

"An 'alien' god, but yes." Kaila corrected.

"That... is... AWESOME!" Ruby squealed.

"Cool your jets there, gemstone." Kaila raised her hand up to keep Ruby going off the rails.

"I was chosen by the Celestialsapien, Hikari, to go on a mission to protect this world from its inner evils." Kaila said somberly.

"Wait, what evils could there be we live in a time of peace." Ruby interjected.

"I assure you, Ruby we're in anything but a time of peace. You saw those people on that ship, didn't you?" Ruby stopped to think about that for a moment.

"As for why I have access to that transformation you guys saw." She raised her right hand up the Omegatrix on her chest. "This is the Omegatrix. A device that allows me to transform into any one of over a million aliens, at will." Everyone's jaws dropped at the hearing of "a million aliens".

"YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING, THERE CAN'T BE A DEVICE IN EXISTENCE THAT COULD DO SUCH A FEAT." Glynda yelled, angered at the possibility that Kaila has been feeding them all lies this whole time.

"Will you cool it already." Kaila shot at her.

"I can assure you, it is no lie." a voice said from within the Omegatrix.

All of the sudden, a weird light green slime emerged from the Omegatrix, signaling that Simon has emerged.

"What is that?" Glynda asked in slight panic.

"No need to be alarmed, Glynda." Simon told her.

"Whaaaa." Was all Ruby had to say in response.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Simon, a biomechanical AI that was made within the Omegatrix to assist young Kaila here." He explained making Kaila blush slightly.

"A, biomechanical AI?" Glynda repeated.

"So cool." Ruby whispered.

"Now, now, let's all calm down." Ozpin said recomposing himself before making another decision. "Tell me, Kaila Narukami. Would you by any chance be interested in going to Beacon Academy?" Ozpin asked.

This time Kaila's jaw dropped at the mentioning of this question. "Are you for real?" She asked.

"Now you know how we feel." Ruby teased.

"Well, I don't know that much about this world," She half-lied, "so I guess... no, I need to practice my combat skills out in the field," She looked at Ozpin with determination, "so you'll be happy to know that I accept your proposition, Ozpin."

"Very well then, welcome aboard you two." The two ladies smiled.

Meanwhile, Hikari was watching over Kaila with bag of popcorn in her hands.

"I know Celestialsapiens don't need to eat, but this is just to good." Hikari told herself, scarfing down an entire hand full.

"I know for a fact that she'll make the right decisions. I know that she'll lead this world to a new tomorrow." Hikari said to herself... or did she.

"Wanna bet?" a voice asked sarcastically from behind her.

...

Alien transformations and powers list:

*Species name: Prismikarian

*Home planet: Prismoria

Code name: Hikaria (inspired by rainbow quartz from Steven Universe)

*Abilities:

Has enhanced sight, jumping, and strength.  
Can control and harden light by using the gems in her palms and transmuting them into six different colors: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple.  
Red: has increased striking power.  
Orange: burns on contact.  
Yellow: harder to snap or break.  
Green: Can become razor sharp like a sword.  
Blue: Has a water-like molecular structure.  
Purple: can drain energy from organic material.

...

There you go, ladies and gents. A new chapter, hope you lot like it. Fun fact, I'd completely forgotten about Simon for some reason (not really fun for me, though). As always please tell me if something seems amiss. See ya.

P.S. Hope you like the fan-made alien.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: A Glimmering Beacon

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RWBY OR BEN 10 (but I do own any OC's that will appear)

…

The duo of Ruby and Kaila were currently boarding an airship in hopes of getting to beacon academy, Ozpin suggested that she oughta wear different clothing as to not attract too much unwanted attention, so they decided to give her a fresh change of clothes.

Kaila denied the proposition as she was able to remember another function that the Omegatrix, short range molecular reconstruction, allowing her to change her jumpsuit into any other form she wants.

She was now currently wearing a black sailor uniform with green lines running along it and a black tie, along with a green plaid short skirt over black skin-tight leggings and brown shoes.

While they were on board, Kaila decided to try and learn some more about Ruby by having a conversation of how her uncle Qrow was able to train to wield a weapon so complex. "Soooo, what, you just go about your way of battling by instinct." Kaila asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I can think during a fight, I just pretty much do my own thing sometimes." Ruby clarified.

"That basically saying that you fight by your own instincts." Kaila argued.

"It's… not all that simple, alright." Ruby said pushing her index fingers together.

As the two of them made their way onto the airship, Kaila sighed. "Sorry, it's just that, as you saw and heard, I don't necessarily have a lot of combat experience. I'm hoping that going to Beacon will change that, but I'm not really counting my chickens yet." Kaila told her.

"Hey, it'll be alright, besides, if you ask me, I think you did pretty good back on the roof," she paused for a moment, then made an awkward face, "weeeell, aside from shouting out the names of your attacks." Ruby said bluntly.

Kaila pouted a bit at the mention of those moments. "Well, I personally find doing so adds a bit of personality to my fighting sty-" She was interrupted by the voice of a new arrival.

"RUBY!" Kaila and Ruby looked over to the source of the voice, it came from a 17-year-old girl who had messy, blond hair, lilac eyes, and golden symmetrical bracelets on her wrists. This was Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older half-sister. "Oh, I can't believe that my baby sister is going to beacon with me. This is the best day ever." Yang squealed in excitement as she gave Ruby a bear hug.

"Please… stop." Ruby squeaked out.

"Do you always wrap your sister in hugs like this?" Kaila asked sarcastically.

"Huh?" Yang finally noticed Kaila. "Oh, hi there." She let go of Ruby who was able to breathe again. "You must be Kaila Narukami, right?" Yang asked.

Kaila was confused for a moment then realized how she knew her name and turned to Ruby. "You told her about me, did you."

"She wouldn't stop asking." Ruby defended.

Kaila laughed at this. "Don't worry about it. As for you," She turned back to Yang, "yes, I'm Kaila Narukami, at your service." She held her hand out for a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you, Kai." Yang greeted, catching Kaila off guard with the nickname.

"Um, my name is…" Kaila was cut off by Yang.

"Oh, come on, we're friends, aren't we?" Yang asked throwing her arm over her shoulder playfully.

"Well, we may have just met, but I guess s-"

"And friends have nicknames for each other, besides Kai sounds cool, right?"

This got Kaila to think about it… for a whole five seconds before smiling. "Alright, you've won this battle, from here on, friends can just call me Kai." Kaila (now going to be referred to as Kai) declared.

"By the way, Ruby told me that you have the ability to shapeshift, right?" Kai was a bit confused at this question.

"Um, admittedly, I'm somewhat new to the whole power bases myself, but yes." Kai responded.

"Care to prove it?" Yang said smirking.

Kai restrained herself. "Not now, when there's less people around." Kai promised.

Yang pouted at the response. "Fine." She said.

Yang then turned to Ruby who was looking out the window. "So, how does it feel it like, being brought up two years.?" She asked Ruby, getting her attention.

"Um, alright, I guess." Kai knew why she felt like that.

"You don't want anyone to think your special, do you?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." Ruby answered.

"Oh," Yang realized, "and here I was going to say that everyone would think you're the bee's knees." She joked holding her hand behind her head.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, I don't want to be any kind of knees, okay, I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby told the two of them.

"The robbery last night was held by the nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authority." They all heard something from nearby and saw a picture of Roman Torchwick himself on a holographic screen on what sounded like a news channel. The mention of him got Kai to narrow her eyebrows.

"One day." Kai muttered under her breath.

"If you have any information as to his whereabouts, please notify the Vale Police department." The newscaster said. "Back to you, Lisa."

The news quickly changed to show a woman with silver and purple hair, with her name "Lisa Lavender" displayed on the bottom of the screen. "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturdays Faunus civil rights protests turned dark when members of the white fang disrupted the event. This once peaceful organization has now begun t-" Lisa disappeared off the screen as an image of Glynda Goodwitch took its place.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Beacon, I'm Glynda Goodwitch."

This got everyone's attention as Ruby. Yang, and Kai turned over to see what she had to say. "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is currently experiencing an incredible time of piece, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it's our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training you'll need to protect our world."

The image faded away as the news came back on. "Talk about a block of text." Kai quipped.

"Huh?" Ruby and Yang were confused by what she said.

Kai smirked for a moment before responding. "Don't worry about it." Kai simply brushed the looks off as she heard the sound of someone losing their lunch.

She looked over to the source of the noise and saw a blond guy in armor reeling into a trash can near him.

"Well someone isn't one for the views." Kai smiled looking through the window.

"Oh, wow, you can even see signal from here. Home is closer than one thinks, huh?" Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"So, any idea who we're going to meet?" Yang sarcastically.

"I think I do." Ruby raised an eyebrow as to what she meant but was distracted by something else.

"Ewww! Yang, you got puke on your shoe." Ruby recoiled in disgust.

"What! Oh, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross." Was all that Yang could mutter in response.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Ruby repeated, backing away from Yang in panic.

All Kai could do in response was sigh, even though she has seen this before, she couldn't help but think it.

"And to think there's still her to get past."

After about an hour of riding the airship, they finally were able to make it to Beacon Academy, it looked kinda like a fortress-like castle that existed from medieval times... only that the whole structure was up to code.

"Wow, the view from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang said impressed by the scenery.

While Yang was busy looking at the scenery, Ruby was more drawn to the weapons people walking off the airship were carrying. "Whoa, that kid has a collapsible staff, that one has fire sword." Ruby was about to run forward until Kai grabbed her cloak.

"Slow down there, gemstone." She told her to calm down.

"Yeah, take it easy, they're just weapons." Yang said siding with her.

"Just weapon? They're an extension of ourselves, a part of us. They just so cool." Ruby squealed before Kai chimed in.

"Don't have a Scythe that can turn into a rifle?" Kai asked raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I love my Crescent Rose. I just like seeing new ones." Ruby argued.

"Well, I for one think you ought to meet some new people, quite frankly." Kai told her.

"But... I already have you two." The minute Ruby said this, it made Kai panic a little.

"Oh boy, here it comes." She thought inside her head.

"Well..." Yang began to inch away slowly. "Actually, I have a couple of friends I want to meet up with again. So, hate to say it but, SEE YA LATER!" Yang ran off so quickly she kicked dust in Kai's face and left Ruby in a daze.

"Wait where you going? Aren't we supposed to go to our dorms, where are our dorms, do we even have dorms." Ruby asked still dizzy as she just let herself fall down... into a certain someone's luggage.

"What are you doing?" That someone asked in a loud tone.

"Shit!" Kai cursed in her head.

Ruby looked around to find she land in a bunch of white briefcases with a snowflake-like emblem on them, and a girl with white hair, light blue eyes, and a scar on her right eye. "Do you have any idea what kind of damage you could have done!" The girl, Weiss Schnee, yelled out loud.

"Whoa, whoa, back up a moment, that was all just an accident, okay. No harm, no fowl." Kai told Weiss in a futile attempt to calm her down.

"No harm, this is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry." Grabbed a dust capsule that had escaped its casing from the fall and shook it in Ruby's face, causing some of the dust to sneak out of the capsule and run up her nose, setting her up for a sneeze.

"Um, I don't think th-" Kai was interrupted by Weiss's ranting.

"What, you don't know what dust is, fire, ice, lightning, energy, how could you not know about dust?" She asked still shaking a dust capsule.

"Ah, ah, ah..."

"Oh for the love of, DUCK AND COVER!" Kai hit the ground away from Ruby.

"AAAACHOOO!" Ruby sneezed into the dust cloud in front of her causing a small explosion in between the two teenagers. The capsule in Weiss's hand went flying and landed next to someone's feet, who picked it up and noticed the snowflake emblem on the front.

"UNBELIEVABLE! This is exactly what I'm talking about." Weiss yelled, brushing soot off her clothing.

"I'm really, really sorry." Ruby apologized.

"You dolt, what are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to attend Beacon? This isn't your ordinary combat school, you know." She said harshly.

"Hey, you're seventeen at best, and why don't you think about not shaking a dust container in someone's face before talking about how to handle them, Princess." If Kai could go on, she'd be interrupted by the someone who picked up the dust capsule.

"Heiress, actually." Ruby, Weiss, and Kai looked to the source of the voice, it came from the girl was holding the dust capsule, who was dressed in black and white with her midriff showing, had black hair with a black bow on the top of her head, and amber eyes. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company; one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The newcomer clarified.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss said holding her arms to her sides.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl added.

"Roasted!" Kai exclaimed, making Ruby giggle a bit.

"What? The nerve of..." Weiss snatched the capsule out of the girls hands and stomped off angered.

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" Ruby promised to her.

"Don't worry, she'll come around." Kai reassured.

"I hope so." Ruby muttered.

"I know so." Kai thought to herself, before remembering the newcomer. "Oh, by the way tha-" She stopped herself when she saw that the girl was making her way off to the main campus.

"Classic Blake Belladonna." She thought to herself.

Ruby collapsed onto the floor in mild sadness and sighed. "Welcome to Beacon." She muttered to herself.

"Hey, don't worry, first days are always the hardest school days." Kai told her.

"She's not wrong." Kai and Ruby turned around to see the guy who threw up on the airship to beacon standing right behind them. "Hi there, name's Jaune." He held his hand out to Ruby to pull her up.

Ruby accepted the proposition and introduced herself. "Ruby." She bluntly said.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune, my name's Kaila Narukami. But I'm trying to get friends to call me Kai." Kai held her hand out to offer a handshake.

Ruby looked at him questionably until a thought crossed her mind. "Aren't you the one who threw up on the airship here?" She asked scratching her head.

"Hey, motion sickness is a more common problem then people let on, that's all I'll say on that subject." Jaune stated.

"Sorry, 'Vomit Boy' was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologized.

"Well why don't I start calling you crater face?" Jaune proposed sarcastically.

"Hey, it was an accident." Ruby whined.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune bragged.

"Do they?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow.

"They will, at least I hope they will, I mean my mom always said that... nevermind." Jaune sighed Defeated.

"Word of advice from a lady, never say 'ladies love it' in front of a lady." Kai informed him.

"Thanks for the heads up." Jaune said with his head down.

The conversation stopped for a little bit before Ruby started it back up again. "So I've got this thing." Ruby whipped out her scythe, Crescent Rose, and stuck it into the ground.

"Whoa, is that a scythe?" Jaune asked surprised at the weapon.

"Yep, it's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." Ruby explained.

"Um... what?" Jaune said confused by all the words.

"It's also a gun." Ruby said shortening the long phrase.

"Now that's cool." Jaune said impressed.

"What have you got?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I've got this sword." Jaune pulled out a sword from a sheath on his waist.

"Oooooooh." Ruby went in awe.

"A classic sword, nice." Kai complemented.

"I've got this shield too." He then pushed a button on the inside of the sheath and it folded outward into a shield with Jaune's emblem on the front.

"So what exactly do they do?" Ruby asked looking at the weapons.

"Well, the shield can get smaller, in case I get tired of carrying it." Jaune explained as he put the sheath back on his waist.

"But, don't they weight the same?" Ruby asked again.

"Yeah, it kinda does." Jaune said sadly.

Kai saw this as a chance to try and boost his confidence. "Hey, don't worry about it, it's not the weapon, it's the one who wields it." Jaune didn't look all that better though.

"Yeah, I guess." Jaune admitted to the phrase.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, which would explain why I went so overboard with designing this." This shocked Jaune.

"Wait, you MADE that weapon." Jaune asked surprised.

"Of course, all students from Signal forge their own weapons, didn't you make yours." Ruby asked again.

"A lot of questions are being asked today." Kai thought to herself.

"Actually it's a hand-me-down, my great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune explained.

"Kinda sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Ruby told him.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I could try to make you an entirely new weapon." Kai offered.

"Really that would be awesome!" Jaune was ecstatic at the offer, but then something came across Jaune's mind. "Wait a minute, where's your weapon." He asked pointing to Kai.

"Oh, um, that's a secret." Kai told him sweatdropping. Ruby knew that if the Omegatrix were found out now, things would be less than cool between them and Jaune.

"So care to explain why you helped us out back there." She raised the question, hoping to get away from the topic.

"Why wouldn't I, My mom always said that strangers are just friend you haven't met yet." Jaune answered.

"Words to live by if you asked me." Kai said agreeing with the phrase.

"Wait, do either of you guys know where we're going?" Jaune asked wondering where they were going, making Kai and Ruby stop in their tracks, mostly Kai.

"Oh crap, I probably should have gotten them on right track." Kai thought to herself.

"Oh man, is there some sort of map or something around here for reference." Ruby asked in panicked.

"Don't worry about it, follow me." Kai ordered as Ruby and Jaune chased after her.

"Hey." "Wait up." The two exclaimed respectively, running after her and to Beacon's amphitheater.

...

I hope you like this chapter sorry that I couldn't fit in an alien for something maybe a little bit original, but if I did, then things would get a bit crazy a bit too fast. But hey, very soon, Jaune might get a new... UPGRADE for his weapon. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Yellow Dragon Fist VS Orange Tiger Fist

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RWBY OR BEN 10 (but I do own any OC's that will appear)

Note: please show feedback on any original fights that might appear in these chapters

…

After following Kai for a little bit, Ruby, Jaune, and Kai herself were finally able to get to the amphitheater, the three of them were at a loss of what to do until Yang called out to Kai and Ruby. "Hey, Ruby, Kai, I saved you two a spot."

"Well, looks like this is where we part ways, for now." Kai told Jaune.

"See you later, Jaune." Ruby said.

"Wait a moment, please." Jaune was promptly ignored. "Great, now where am I going to find a nice quirky girl to talk to?" He asked no one in particular.

Kai caught wind of him saying this and turned around, seeing a red-haired girl in bronze armor with a bronze circlet on her head, Pyrrha Nikos, standing right behind Jaune. Kai took this opportunity to try and play the matchmaker game. "Hey Jaune, turn around!"

Jaune was confused at first but turned around anyways and saw Pyrrha, she didn't show it, but she was somewhat shocked that Kai pointed her out to Jaune, she waved hello to him response. "Hello there."

Jaune didn't know what to say but tried to think back to what Kai said and extend on it. "Um, hi there."

"Yes." Kai thought proudly. "Step one, complete."

"So, how's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked Ruby.

"You mean even since you ditched me, and Kai and I exploded?" Ruby said in a harsh tone.

"Yikes, meltdown already." Yang commented.

"No, I literally blew a hole in the front of the school." Ruby said.

"It's all true, really." Kai interjected.

"Are you two being sarcastic?" Yang asked leaning in.

Ruby scoffed. "I wish, I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, then she yelled at me, then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me."

"YOU!" Weiss's voice exclaimed from behind her, causing Ruby to leap into Kai's arms.

"Oh god, it's happening again."

"You two are just lucky we weren't blown off the side of a cliff."

Yang's eyes shrunk a little. "Oh my god, you really exploded."

"That's what we've been trying to tell you." Kai exclaimed.

"it was an accident, really." Ruby tried to tell Weiss, her response was holding out a pamphlet in Ruby's face that had "Dust for Dummies" written on the front.

"What's this." Ruby asked, pointing at the guide.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained when operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages-" She was cut off by Kai pressing a finger to her lips.

"That people read this pamphlet to get the gist of what dust is, blah, blah, blah, TLDR, we get the point, also how did you memorize that entire disclaimer?" Weiss, Ruby, and Yang were wide-eyed at what she just did, Kai also realized she just did and was afraid that she may have ruined a part of the timeline.

"Oh crap." She cursed in her mind.

Weiss would have freaked out at what she just did, but she knew that there were people around, so she reigned in her inner rage, took a deep breath, and asked Ruby a simple question. "Do you really want to make it up to me." She asked shocking Kai a bit.

"Absolutely." Ruby answered with a nod.

"Just take this, never talk to me again and we're good." Weiss told her.

Kai looked down mild sorrow and felt like she needed to mend the situation, but Yang beat her to it. "Hey look, maybe the three of you just got off on the wrong foot, so why don't we just start over and try to be friends."

"I'll take it that chance." Kai said raising her hand.

"Great idea, sis." Ruby agreed. "Hello there Weiss, I'm Ruby, want to hang out sometime, we could go shopping for school supplies sometime." She offered.

"Maybe I could come along with you two, to make up for my brashness, oh, my name is Kaila, by the way." Kai added.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails and try out clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blond and scraggy over there." She sarcastically responded pointing to Jaune… not that Ruby caught it.

"Really?" Ruby asked gleefully, but Weiss simply shot that glee down with a frown.

"No."

"Oh, come on, please let us ma-" Kai was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat on a microphone. She looked to the front and saw both Glynda and Ozpin on the stage in the front of the amphitheater, the ladder standing in front of the mike.

Ozpin began to speak. "I'll make this brief, you all have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Ozpin glanced around the amphitheater. "But right now as I look amongst you, all that I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take that first step." He stepped away from the microphone as Glynda took his place and spoke.

"You all will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation will begin, be ready." She walked off the stage as the audience dispersed.

"To this day I still wonder why he said all that stuff." Kai thought to herself.

"He seemed kind of, off." Yang commented.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby added.

"Just to clarify any misconceptions, I'm a natural blond, you know." Jaune said to Weiss, making her face palm.

"Is that your other way of flirting or are you just correcting her." Kai asked him.

"The ladder." Jaune bluntly answered before walking off.

"Well then," Yang began rubbing her hands together with a gleeful smile, "if no one has anything to add." She grabbed Ruby's and Kai's collars and dragged them out of the amphitheater... very quickly.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled.

"What are you doing!" Kai demanded to know.

"Yang dragged the two of them out to a clearing in the middle of some trees and let them go.

"Yang, what was that?" Ruby asked straightening her hood.

"Okay girly, no more waiting, I want to see you shape shift." Yang told Kai, leaving her in shock.

"Say what now?" Kai asked with a dumbstruck expression.

"You heard me, I want to see you transform." She said again.

"Wait, back up a mome-" Kai was about to object to the proposition but noticed where they were.

In a clearing in the middle of a forest with trees stretching out pretty far, how they got there that fast, she had no idea.

"Um, alright then."

"AH YEAH!" Yang punched the air with her right hand.

"Um Kai, are you sure this is a good idea." Ruby asked Kai.

"Now that I stop and think about it the whole school might find out sooner or later, so if they do find out, I guess I can't blame them." Kai shrugged.

She began to scroll through the manual Omegatrix Selection Screen on her wrist to see which alien form she ought to pick, until Yang spotted one that seemed interesting.

"Wait, go back a second, to the one with a lot of tails."

Kai obliged and scrolled back to the one she pointed out, Kai got a good look at the alien form and smiled. "Oooooh, good choice, you are going to want to fight this one." The screen dissipated as she held her left hand up to the Omegatrix. "Okay you two, stand back." Yang and Ruby did so as she hit the Omegatrix and the transformation began.

Her hands and feet changed into tiger orange tiger paws and sprouted sharp claws. Her waist began to shrink and her thighs began to increase in muscle mass. Her hair changed color to a sea foam green with tiger orange stripes speckled all over it with cat ears sprouting out of her head. Then, out of her backside, four different types of tails sprung out, one squirrel, one ferret, one fox, and one that looked like a white cat with stripes. Her eyes retained their green color, but had black cat-like slits across them and her teeth became sharper. Finally, the Omegatrix appeared attached to a collar-like ring wrapped around her neck. This is Kai's Furribrisapien form.

"HA, HA, this is more like it." Kai yelled raising her ha- paws up to the sky.

Yang's jaw hit the floor and Ruby had stars in her eyes seeing the transformation. "That was crazy!" Ruby exclaimed.

"This form looks like it packs a pu-" Yang's smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw how... well endowed the alien form was.

Kai took notice of this and raised the question. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Great, your boobs are bigger then mine." Yang muttered.

She was pretty proud of her endowment, and here's an alien knocking her out of the running in a split second, but Kai was not going to take that lying down.

Using her newly acquired enhanced speed, she rushed up to Yang and stared at her dead in the eyes with fury. "Is that a problem?" Kai scowled while gritting her very sharp teeth.

Yang began to sweat a bit. "Uh, no ma'am." She told Kai saluting her. This made Kai realize her mistake.

"Oh sorry," she apologized calming down, "this alien form has so many genetic inconsistencies, that the entire species in prone to fits of anger often." She explained.

"Oh, um, good to know." Yang sweat dropped.

"So, what can this alien do?" Ruby asked.

"Well, back on my world, from what I've seen, the Furribrisapien species are a race of proud warriors and, as such, boast very high strength, durability, and speed." She explained holding up three digits on her paws.

"They kind of look like different Faunus types thrown together." Yang commented.

Kai looked at her form for a little bit and would have agreed with her... if it weren't for the fact that she saw that she was wearing a very skimpy outfit.

It consisted only of a white two-piece bikini with a top with no straps over the shoulder, and her lower garments only had a thick pair of strings holding the front and back parts together. She blushed and immediately and covered herself up with her bigger tails. "Si- Si- Si- SIMON!" She yelled to the sky, somehow not attracting any attention from anyone on the other side of the forest, except for one.

"Huh?" The one who heard the commotion said, going to investigate.

"Yes, my lad- DOOOOOW!" Simon emerged from the Omegatrix and wrapped around Kai's arm only to be promptly greeted by a very, VERY heavy punch to his entire body, sending him flying into a tree, but since he was still attached to the Omegatrix, he got flung back to Kai's arm and got tied up around it. "Owwy." Was all he could squeak out. He melted and reformed on Kai's arm still in a daze. "May I ask what was that for?" He asked.

"MAY I ASK WHAT THE SKIMPY BATHING SUIT IS ABOUT?!" Kai asked in a fit of rage.

Simon got the message and answered quickly. "Look, my lady, I understand that the suit is revealing in some areas, but I ran the calculations and predicted that this is the best possible combat suit for you to wear." He explained in a rush, hoping to not get hit again.

"WHAT KIND OF CALCULATIONS WERE YOU RUNNING!"

"Umm, that's top secret now please don't hit again!" He pleaded covering his face to block a punch.

Kai was going to blow up again but thought that if she continued screaming, it would attract attention. "Uhg, fine." She responded.

"Wait, back up a moment, who is this?" Yang asked.

"Oh sorry, you two haven't met yet, Yang Xiao Long, meet Simon, an assistant made to help me out whenever I need something." Kai said holding out Simon who was still wrapped around her arm.

Simon bowed as a sign of respect. "It is an honor to meet you, Ms. Xiao Long." He said.

Yang smiled at the gentlemanly attitude he had going for him. "Pleasure to meet you Simon." Yang greeted, but smiled shortly after, "alright enough chatter, let's get down to the fight." Yang declared, smashing her fists together.

"Alright then, you're no match for..." Kai stopped to look at herself for a good moment and think of a name. "Nekohime!"

Ruby and Yang looked at her with confused looks, Nekohime saw this and clarified why she chose such a bizarre name. "On my home planet, it would stand for 'Cat Princess'."

"Ooohhh, because your part cat, but aren't you part squirrel too?" Yang asked.

"I'm mostly part cat, alright." Nekohime clarified. "Now, draw your weapon!" She ordered already knowing what her weapon was.

"Alright then." Yang flicked her wrists outward and the two golden bracelets on her wrists extended outward and became a pair of shotgun gauntlets, covering the entirety of her forearms.

"On my mark." Nekohime stated as yang got into a fighting pose. "Three," She dug her feet into the ground. "Two," so did Yang. "One," Both combatants stared at each other for a good second while Ruby went to find cover behind the trees and Simon ducked back into the Omegatrix for cover. "GO!"

They both charged at each other and threw a right hook, when both fists collided; it caused a small shockwave to surge outward.

Yang was the first to go on the offensive, letting loose a flurry of punches on Nekohime, who simply raised her arms in defense like in boxing matches. Yang decided to go for an early uppercut and ducked to launch one at Nekohime's stomach, but Nekohime saw this and, with her enhanced reflexes, through herself backwards and used her tails as support to keep her steady, then fired herself at Yang and landed a dropkick to her stomach causing her to roll backwards, but Yang was able to grip the ground and get feet back on the ground.

"Nice shot." Yang complemented.

"The perks of having enhanced reflexes." Nekohime retorted.

Nekohime charged at Yang again and jumped up hoping to get the literal drop on her, but Yang rolled out of the way and went in for a punch to the face, successfully landing it, along with a two punch combo to her gut and the center of her chest, the second punch sending her back by ten feet.

Yang started bombarding Nekohime with a barrage of shotgun blasts from her gauntlets, Nekohime was surprised that she would resort to using them, but ran and flipped her way out of the barrage nonetheless.

"You aren't pulling your punches, are you?" Nekohime asked sarcastically.

"Of course not." Yang replied.

"Guess I'd better do the same." She reeled her arm back and charged at Yang at high speed.

Yang ducked below the arm in time, but Nekohime anticipated this and dug her left foot into the ground, whirling her body counterclockwise and kicked Yang right in the face, her aura protected her, but it didn't stop the kick to the face from hurting. Yang got flung back into a tree as her aura was visible for a split second.

"You still alive there, Yang." Nekohime asked still in a fighting mood.

Yang got up dizzy from the hit; she shook her head to get back into a fighting stance. "Now THIS is a fight!" She charged at Nekohime with a right hook, just like at the beginning of the fight, Nekohime reeled her arm back to counter the punch, but yang used the shotgun function on her right gauntlet to dodge the punch and send her to Nekohime's right side and used her left arm to punch her straight in the gut, nearly knocking the air out of her, she backed up about ten feet and charged at Yang, arms raised, the two kept on clashing fist to fist, until one clash resulted in the two getting flung backwards on their feet.

Nekohime began to think for a moment. "Great, what do I do now, I didn't expect her fighting style to be like this, I'd expect this fighting style to be from Yang AFTER Adam cut her arm off." She took a deep breath. "Okay, plan B, use my brain, that last punch she launched at me was clearly from her power up semblance, soooo, what next, she still has some aura left, her temperament is neutr- WAIT, HER TEMPER!"

Nekohime charged in, this time with her arms back Naruto style, she barred a set of claws on her paws and went with a plan that most citizens of Remnant would try to avoid.

She jumped up and spun rapidly in the air with the intent of hitting Yang, Yang however was able to avoid it on time, which made Nekohime smash a hole into the ground.

"Come on, you got try harder than th-" stopped herself to see that Nekohime had "accidentally" cut of a single strand of hair off her head. This made the hair on Yang head cover her eyes as she began to get angry.

"Hook, line, sinker." Nekohime smirked in her head. "Um, sorry." She apologized half-heartedly.

"YOU LOUSY!" Yang blew a fuse and leaped towards Nekohime in an attempt to make her pay for clipping her hair.

But all this did was cause Nekohime to slam her right foot into the ground behind her and raise her right arm; Yang saw everything go into slow motion as she realized what was going to happen.

"Oh shit."

Nekohime caught her punch with all her strength, causing a shockwave to go off around them shaking the trees. Yang saw that her punch had been caught as Nekohime looked at her with a smirk and one eye closed.

"Gotcha."

Nekohime reeled her left arm back and punched yang in the gut with all her might, knocking the air out of her and sending her flying back into a tree, this time making her semblance dissipate completely.

Nekohime panted as she transformed back into Kai, who walked up to Yang exhausted from the fight. "Hey," Yang looked up to Kai who had a genuine smile on her face, "you did great." Kai outstretched a hand to pick her up.

"Heh thanks." Yang accepted the left up.

"THAT, WAS, AWESOME!" Ruby squealed.

"Ha, you'd better believe it, gemstone." Kai told her hysterically, before looking to a bush near the edge of the clearing. "You too, bookworm."

Ruby and Yang were confused at this before looking over to where Kai was looking and hearing a new voice. "You sensed me?" The voice was recognized by Ruby as the owner of the voice rose out of the bushes and made her way over to them.

"Yep, enhanced senses came with the power-up." Kai explained smirking.

"Hey, you're the one who helped out Kai and I with Weiss that time." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry for leaving you two alone without introducing myself, but what was that creature." The girl asked, intrigued by the Faunus-like transformation.

"That was one of my transformations, and you are?" Kai pressed, even though she knew the answer.

"Blake Belladonna." She introduced herself.

"Hey there, Blake, nice to meet you." Yang said stretching her hand out.

Blake was hesitant but shook her hand nonetheless. "Nice to meet you to." She said hesitantly.

"Now that the greetings are out of the way," Kai looked around to see the mess they made during the fight. "Time to clean up." She scrolled through the manual selector and found the right alien for the job as she hit the Omegatrix.

The Omegatrix sunk into Kai's chest as bronze metal sprung out of where the Omegatrix once was, the metal coated the entirety of her arms and upper torso before spreading to her lower torso, legs, and head. Her head sprung out of the metal with a key on the top of her head and her face turned black as holographic eyes sprung to life on her face. Her hands grew in size as small circular indents appeared in the center of her hands with light green lights shining in the center, and her feet increased in size as small indents appeared on the soles giving the feet an appearance of heels. Her torso grew in mass as a green circle appeared in the middle of her chest exposing gears on the inside. Black lines began to cover her body and for decoration as the Omegatrix reappeared on the green gears. This was Kai's Chronosapien form.

She looked at her form and decided to name it, she couldn't think of anything original, so she took a page out of her hero's book. "Clockwork!" She said punching the air.

Blake's jaw hit the dirt, while Ruby and Yang were confused at the name. "Clockwork? Really?" Yang asked scratching her head.

"Well, sorry, I'm new to the whole naming convention." Clockwork said holding her hands to her side.

Blake snapped out of her stupor and regained her composure. "So, what does this one do?" She asked stoically.

"Just stand back and watch the magic happen." Clockwork said smirking (if a Chronosapien can smirk, that is).

"CHRONAL REVERSION, BODY AND TERRAIN!"

The gears in her chest began to rotate rapidly and a green pulse of energy burst out past the three teenagers, then, like magic, the terrain began to revert back to the way it was before they even got there, even the one hair that Yang lost in the fight got stitched back onto her head without any trouble.

After the spectacle was over, Clockwork turned back into Kai and became a bit dazed. "Whoa, pretty crazy." Kai said still dazed.

"You… You can control time." Blake asked blankly.

"A little bit, but yeah, Chronosapiens are pretty much chronomancers in a nutshell." Kai explained recovering from her daze.

"SO COOL!" Ruby squealed with stars in her eyes.

"I even put Yang's strand of hair back where it belongs."

"Wow, thanks." Yang said thanking her.

"Now then," she clapped her hands together and got there attention. "Well now, let's head back to the main building, shall we." Ruby, Yang, and Blake nodded in to answer. "Alright then." Kai began to walk back.

Ruby and Yang follow suit with Ruby herself asking what other powers she had. "By the way, If you don't have a lot of combat experience, how were you able to fight so well?" Ruby asked.

"Hey that's actually a good question." Yang added.

"I'm not entirely sure, it's like I did what came naturally, I guess Furribrisapiens are able to fight by instinct." She theorized.

Meanwhile Blake walking behind them and was busy think about Nekohime and how "somewhat similar" it was to Faunus.

"Could this girl be the key to human and Faunus equality." She thought to herself.

"By the way, Blake." Blake was snapped out of her thoughts by Kai's voice. "You can keep a secret, right?"

Blake got the memo and answered. "Yep."

…

Alien transformations and powers list:

*Species name: Furribrisapien

*Home planet: Nekomilium

Code name: Nekohime

*Abilities:

Has super strength, durability, and speed.  
Has enhanced sight, hearing, smell, jumping, digging, stamina, and reflexes.  
Has retractable razor-sharp claws that can tear iron.  
Has extremely powerful (and fluffy) tails.

*Weaknesses:

Is part fox/squirrel/ferret/tiger.  
CANNOT stand water.  
Is prone to fits of rage and anger due to genetic inconsistencies.

Fun facts: The Furribrisapien species is a race of warriors on their home planet, they fight mainly with their bare hands and feet (or paws) and don't like the use of weapons on their planet. They only prefer to fight when provoked by another species of alien, or in tournaments held on their home planet. They are actually pretty peaceful to each other, but if they see another being wielding a weapon and they think they're a bad person, wish the unlucky sap a nice trip to the great beyond.

Species name: Chronosapien

*Home planet: Chronomolia

Code name: Clockwork

Abilities:

Has enhanced strength.  
Is mechanical.  
Can fire time rays from chest or hands to age something to dust or rewind time on a set target.  
Can slow down time all around itself.  
*Can unleash a time pulse around it to rewind fast forward specific things in the environment.

...

Sorry if the fight scene was a bit underwhelming, I'm not all that good at writing out original fight scenes but you'll have try and get used to it, I know I'll have to. I also hope you like the original alien, again sorry if it resembles a human with animal features by so much, I just wanted something original in this chapter, so I hope you like the chapter either way, see ya later, hopefully I'll get to the other fanfiction soon enough, just need to find an idea to use.

P.S. No, Approplexian DNA will be in this story, just not now.


	5. Chapter 5 (updated)

Chapter five: A Night Time Talk

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RWBY OR BEN 10 (but I do own any OC's that will appear)

…

The nighttime finally came around a few hours after the fight between Nekohime and Yang Xiao Long, and all the students assembled in the ballroom as they were instructed, cots were speckled all over the floor for them all to sleep in, with girls on one side while boys lied down on the other. The room had lights dimly lit above them as a few students were conversing quietly among themselves. While others were already sleeping.

Kai had changed her sailor uniform into green full body pajamas with long sleeves and pants with the Omegatrix symbol plastered all over the sleepwear. "Man, these PJ's are soft." Kai smiled laying down on her cot, her smile faded however until she thought back to the fact about all that she had to leave behind in order to come to this dimension, and what Hikari said when they first met.

"Don't worry I've crunched the numbers and rearranged things to make it so that if you were to ever come back to this world, only 30 minutes would pass by from when you left."

Those words flowed through her mind and became the main thing that kept nagging at her, and then a thought crossed her mind. "Why would she make time pass by normally in this dimension, but not in my home dimension, I could go back to my home fifty years after this point and..." The thought made her think until she thought of a semi-impossibility. "Wait, she didn't…" Her thoughts were cut off by the hearing of Yang's voice.

"It's like a big slumber party." Yang threw her arms up in glee.

"I don't know, I don't think dad would approve of all the guys." Ruby said worried.

"He might not, but I sure as heck do." She purred gawking at the shirtless boys… and Jaune who was dressed up in a bunny themed onesie.

Jaune awkwardly waved to her as Yang waved back. She turned back to Ruby and saw that she was writing something on a piece of paper. "What's that?" She asked.

"Oh, just a letter back to the gang at Signal, I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." This caught Kai's attention as she rolled over to her.

"I thought you said you weren't good at making friends." Kai said.

"And I think that that's SO CUTE!" Yang squealed before Ruby threw a pillow into her face in aggravation.

"Shut up, it's not like I can just bring them here to Beacon with me, it's weird not knowing anyone here." Kai raised an eyebrow at this.

"Come on Ruby, you've met Jaune, that's one friend you've made so far." Kai noted.

"Yeah, that's a 100% increase." Yang cheered.

"Then there's Weiss, pretty sure she qualifies as a negative friend, back to zero." Ruby said depressed.

"Ruby, calm down, so you met one... mildly bad person today, big deal, for all we know you two might end up being partners at one point or another." Kai told her knowing what could happen.

"She's right, it's only been one day, you have friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet." Yang told her.

"I guess..." Ruby said before hearing a match being lit, she looked up to see Blake sitting near a three-armed candle, reading a book in the corner.

"Blake?" Ruby wondered.

"Welp, now's our chance to really know her." Yang grabbed her arm and reeled her over towards Blake, while Kai simply watched with a smile.

"No, no, wait, oh come on." Ruby protested.

Kai simply lied down on her cot in hopes of getting some sleep so she didn't have to deal with the fiasco that would come later, and the moment her head hit the pillow, she was pretty much out like a light.

(A few hours later...)

Kai opened her eyes and snapped awake when she saw that she was in the middle of a white void, "A vo- wait a second." The void she was in felt... familiar somehow.

"It's where you received the Omegatrix, Kai." A voice said from behind her.

Kai recognized the voice and turned around to see Hikari the Celestialsapien with both arms held behind her back. "Hi- Hikari."

"A pleasure to see you once again, Kai."

"How are you communicating with m-" Kai's questions were cut off when Hikari pressed her right index finger on her lips.

"I'll explain everything in do time, but for now let me just say that I'm a Celestialsapien, I can do anything." Kai felt a bit stupid in forgetting that fact.

"Oh right sorry, but onto the bigger question: I am I here?"

"I wish to give you time to prepare." Hikari clarified.

This just got Kai confused. "Prepare for what?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't that obvious, the initiation, of course." This made Kai's eyes widen.

"Oh right, I don't know what to do to prepare for the initiation." Kai panicked.

"Relax," Kai looked over to Hikari, "within this space, time stands completely still, it'll give you as much time as you want to prepare for the initiation and maybe fulfill that dormant wish of yours." Hikari informed Kai giving her a wink.

"You mean I finally have a chance to name my alien forms."

"Yep."

"YES!" Kai cheered until she remembered another thing she wanted to ask her. "Wait, I have one more question." Kai stated in a serious tone.

"I'm... going to regret asking this myself... but what is it." Hikari asked begrudgingly.

"With the Omegatrix on my chest, am I immortal?" Kai asked, glaring at the Celestialsapien.

Hikari had a shocked expression on her face and hesitated to answer, giving the result of the question away to Kai very quickly, but she didn't care, she wanted to hear it come from the horse's mouth. "I, um..." Hikari was having a hard time spitting out the words until she caved in, "yes, it's all true."

Kai would've fell onto her knees if she were any normal girl, but she has seen the 6th volume of RWBY to know that she shouldn't be talking about how bad immortality is. "I see." Kai said crossing her arms.

This made Hikari raise an eyebrow this time. "Wait, that's it. No screaming, or shaking, or hyperventilating." Hikari said making poses of the sort.

"Nope, all I have to ask is this:" Hikari leaned in closer to hear her question, "Will I ever be mortal again?" Kai asked in a slow tone.

This time Hikari was unhesitant. "Don't worry at all, if you want to be mortal again, all you have to do is disable the immortality function of the Omegatrix. Simon can easily tell how to use it." Simon popped out of the Omegatrix and ran up Kai's left arm.

"It's true, just say the word and I'll take care of it all, milady." Simon told her.

"Thank you." Kai thanked the two of them... until Hikari smirked.

"On a different subject, there's one more thing I should tell you about the Omegatrix." Hikari raised her hand to the Omegatrix and knocked on it as if it were a door. "You can come out now." She said with one eye closed, confusing Kai.

"UUUHHG! About damn time, boss." Suddenly, another blob of slime ran up Kai's right arm and popped up to reveal a slime-like being similar to Simon, only that it looked like a girl with a body structure that was standing on heel-like feet, shoulder pads, and long wavy hair tied in a ponytail. "Man, my body is all stiff and junk." The new arrival complained in a female voice.

"Ugh, hello there, sister." Simon said glaring daggers at her.

"Kai, I'd like you to meet Sia, an AI managing your trump card for the big Grimm at the initiation." Hikari said gleefully.

"Trump card?" Kai wondered.

"Let's let Sia explain it to you later, for now though, it's alien naming time." Hikari yelled to the sky enthusiastically.

"For a Celestialsapien, she sure can jump all over the place." Kai commented.

...

Fun fact: This chapter was originally foreshadowing for a new Omegatrix user in the distant future, but I decided to scrap the idea (sorry for the bad timing) because of the fact that it just a bit of a bad time for me to show the hint, I'll consider adding in a new character in a more straight forward way, but for now that idea is on the shelf. As for Sia, take a guess as to what she manages in the Omegatrix. On a different note, you'll notice that there's a time paradox in this chapter where Kai said that she'd watched volume 6 rather than volume 5, That's because I'd like to make it known that I made I change to the first chapter where I changed it say that Kai had watched volume 6 rather than just volume 5.

P.S. I was wondering if I ought to put some of the alien forms from the ben 10 reboot into this story, except for Overflow, he's just a blatant replica of Waterhazard, but that would also include the Fumini DNA (Shock Rock).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Launching into the action

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RWBY OR BEN 10 (but I do own any OC's that will appear)

…

"AAAAAAND DONE!" Hikari fell on her back after they hit a bit the hundred alien mark, apparently naming a hundred aliens can exhaust even a Celestialsapien.

"Wow, who knew that this would end up being so exhausting, my vocal cords are strained just talking right now, I'll name the rest of the alien forms later." Kai said breathing.

"I concur." Simon said stoically.

"You don't look all that tired." Sia noticed in a snarky tone.

"Well, pardon me for trying to level with milady, sister." Simon said crossing his arms.

"I have a name, you know." Sia reminded him sarcastically.

"Calling someone by name is a sign of respect, and last time I checked, I haven't respected you since we were born, you twit." Simon spat at her.

"YOU WANT TO REPEAT THAT!"

The two biomechanical AI's got into a comedic dust cloud as they fought each other in rage and aggravation, until Kai broke the fight up by separating the two AI's. "Will you two calm down, we're supposed to be working together here, you know." She reminded them, causing the two of them to look towards Kai for about two seconds then looked away from each other arms crossed as they both retreated into the Omegatrix.

"If they hate each other, then why did you put both of them in the same device?" Kai asked Hikari.

"I sort of wanted to give the Omegatrix personality, to support you when you have some doubts in your mind, and besides, it's like the humans say, opposites attract." Hikari explained making Kai sweatdrop.

"I think Simon was enough personality." Kai muttered before hearing the two AI speak from within the Omegatrix.

"Thank you."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Kai snickered at the two voices As Hikari's body began to fade. "Welp, looks like this the end of our meeting," she snapped her fingers as a door popped up in the void, "simply walk through that door and you'll wake up in the real world, now, with that, see ya later." Hikari then completely disappeared from sight, leaving Kai standing in the void alone.

Kai was going to walk through the door until she remembered that she didn't know much about Sia or that "trump card" of hers. "Hey, um Sia." Sia reluctantly came out of the Omegatrix and run up Kai's left arm.

"Yes, boss." Sia asked.

"What IS this trump card of mine anyway?"

Sia smirked as she looked up to Kai. "Do you really want to know?" Kai nodded. "Alright then."

**(One explanation and walk through a door later…)**

Kai opened her eyes to see the ceiling and rose up out of her bed and looked around to find that… it was still about half an hour away from sunrise some light was hanging over the horizon, but it was pretty dimly lit.

To say that Kai was a bit aggravated was an understatement. "Really!" She whispered loudly. She would have tried to stay in her cot until the sun rose or tinker with the Omegatrix a bit, but she didn't want to risk anyone waking up. So she decided on an alternative, get some fresh air earlier than anyone else.

She tiptoed her way over to a restroom connecting to the ballroom and began to cycle through her alien forms for one that sneak out of the main building unnoticed. "This will do nicely." She touched the Omegatrix as the transformation began.

The Omegatrix produced a thick layer of skin that consumed Kai's entire body like a cocoon. Arms shot out of the cocoon with four razor-sharp fingers before Kai's lower torso transmuted into that of a ghost-like tail. "Hair" sprouted out of her head as a single giant eye sprung forth on her face with black sclera and a green iris with a black slit in the center. Her stomach shrunk and her waist grew in size as the Omegatrix showed up underneath the top layer of skin. This was Kai's Ectonurite form.

"**Phantasma**." Kai declared her forms code name. "**Alright, time to make my exit**." She said becoming intangible.

She flew out of the restroom through the wall and made her way to a window, she looked back to the where Yang and Ruby were sleeping before making her exit through the window.

"**There has got to be something I can do around here until the rest of them wake up**." Phantasma wondered, before seeing Glynda Goodwitch walking along a walkway. "**She must be patrolling the grounds for intru**-" A lightbulb cartoonishly appeared above her head. "**Lightbulb**." She flew over to where Glynda was before sinking into the ground.

"I have to what is it that Ozpin was thinking letting a girl with no semblance of combat training into this school, I don't even think that she has an aura, I can't help but think that she migh-" She was interrupted by a strange and haunting voice.

"**Yoo-hoo**. **Riding Crop**." Glynda was on the alarm immediately.

"Who's there." She demanded.

"**Do you really want to know**?" Phantasma asked.

"Show yourself!" She was getting ticked off now.

"**Turn around and see for yourself**." Glynda Goodwitch hesitated at the suggestion, but slowly turned around… only to be met with a levitating mass of black and white tentacles.

Glynda would have succeeded in letting out a scream of fear and panic if it weren't for one of the tentacles covering her mouth quickly. "**HAHA, man, best thing I could have started the morning with**." Phantasma retracted the tentacles and let Glynda go. "**Bet your REALLY awake after that spook, am I right**?" Her joke was met with a telekinetic blast to Phantasma's face, sending her flying a good twenty feet away from Glynda. "**Ouch**." Was all that she could squeak out before her arms were grabbed in a telekinetic grip by Glynda's semblance and were dragged to her woman herself so that Phantasma was met with Glynda's face eye to eye.

"I don't know what you are, but you are going to leave the premises before I send you flying out, and it won't be by airship or your levitation." Glynda warned with narrowed eyes.

"**Wait, wait, WAIT, back up a moment, it's me, Kai**!" Phantasma told her.

This shocked Glynda on multiple levels, the she noticed the Omegatrix behind a crack in her skin. "You have a ghost form too?" She asked still somewhat skeptical.

"**Technically, it's called an Ectonurite, but sure, you could call it a ghost. Also, the name's Phantasma in this form**." She clarified, but Glynda was not amused by the name.

"I'm not calling you that." Glynda said bluntly.

"**Tsk, party pooper**." Phantasma muttered.

"What are you doing out here, any and all students should be in the ballroom sleeping still." Glynda told her.

"**I woke up to find that the sun hasn't fully risen yet, so I decided to sneak my way out of the place and try to find something to do**." Phantasma explained.

"Well, now that you're here, I guess now's no better time for me to say it." This confused Kai.

"**Say what**?" Phantasma asked.

"Ozpin wanted to meet with you." Glynda clarified.

"**Really**?" Phantasma asked. "**Could my presence have changed something in the timeline**?" She thought.

"Yes, he's currently at the top of Beacon academy, up there." Glynda pointed up to the tower, which was beacon's highest point.

"**OK, thanks for the tip.**" She was going to disappear until she remembered something. "**Oh, and, um, sorry for the scare.**" Phantasma apologized.

Glynda simply sighed at the Ectonurites immaturity.

Meanwhile, Ozpin was up in his office at the top of the tower, overseeing Vale as the sun slowly creped out from behind the horizon. Phantasma rose out of the ground and transformed back into Kai, causing Ozpin to turn around nonchalantly.

"Hello there, Ms. Narukami."

"Greetings Ozpin, and please, just call me Kai." Kai said in respect for the headmaster of Beacon. "I heard from Glynda that you wanted to speak with me."

"Of course, I simply wanted you to know that, if you really don't want to of course, you can skip the initiation for Beacon." This practically sent Kai careening through a window when she heard those words.

"What the- are you nuts, this is a chance for me to really test my metal, see what I can do, I'm sorry Ozpin, but as tempting an offer it might be, I'll have to decline your offer." Kai crossed her arms as she faced away from Ozpin, only to hear chuckling in response to her answer.

"You misunderstand me, Kai, I simply said that to see how determined you were to test out your power." This shocked Kai.

"Wait, are you saying that you said that only to get a reaction out of me?" Kai asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, should you have said yes, I simply would have permitted you to stay around campus while the other students went out on the initiation themselves, but I'm glad that you're willing to go through the proper process of attending Beacon." Ozpin smiled at the last word.

"Yeah, I don't want everyone to think that I'm special or something." Kai told him, taking a page out of Ruby's book.

"I understand, you might want to head back to the ballroom though, there could be people wondering where you are." Ozpin informed her.

Kai gave him a mock salute. "Gotcha, big guy." She went over to the elevator that was connecting to the office and pushed a down button, she looked over to Ozpin before heading in and waved goodbye to the headmaster.

Once the door had closed, Ozpin faced the view of Vale and wondered about Kai. "Could she be the key to defeating her?" He wondered to himself.

When Kai got back there were some people already awake, but were being quiet so they don't wake anyone up... with the exception of one.

"Ruby, time to wake up." Yang said, hovering her head above Ruby's.

"Ugh, five more minutes." This was when Kai cut in.

She tapped Ruby's face lightly with her foot. "Five minutes will be twenty if you don't get up now." Ruby began to stir. "If you don't get up right now, I'll flip you like a pancake."

That single word caught the attention of another person. "DID SOMEONE SAY PANCAKES!?"

A pink figure zoomed up to Kai and her friends (With Ruby wide awake now) and it was revealed to be a girl with orange hair and light blue eyes, she was staring right into Kai's eyes in anticipation, making Her sweatdrop. "Probably should have watched the wording there." Kai began to try and calm the girl down.

"Um, sorry no pancakes here, it's just an expression to tease my sleepy friend here." She pointed to Ruby who was still on the floor, disappointing the girl. "But on a different subject, it's nice to meet you." Kai attempted to greet the girl.

"Well, there any not be any pancakes present, but it's to meet you," she gripped Kai's hand hard enough for her to hear a bone or two cracking, "I'm Nora Valkyrie." She introduced herself completely ignorant of the damage she was causing.

"Nice to... meet you." Kai squeaked out in pain.

"Nora, restrain yourself." Nora let go at the sound of someone calling her name, it was a man dressed in green Chinese like clothing with black hair with a pink streak on the side and pink eyes. "We have to get ready."

"Okie dokie, Ren." Nora zoomed off to Ren's side before looking back for a brief moment. "See ya later." She zoomed off again in a random direction until Ren got her attention.

"Wrong way, Nora."

"Right."

Kai held her hand in pain, rubbing it to soothe the pain. "MAN, that girl has muscles." She muttered still holding her hand.

"She's chipper." Yang commented.

"If not a bit weird." Ruby added.

The three girls were able to have breakfast before heading off to the locker room to prepare for the initiation. Luckily, each student was assigned a locker the day before, Yang was getting ready until she noticed Ruby's demeanor. "Well you seem awfully cheerful this morning." Yang said.

"Yep, no more awkward small talk, or getting to know you stuff. Now I can finally let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby declared cuddling Crescent Rose.

"Heh, you've got the safety flipped on." Kai joked.

"Hey, my baby would never hurt me." Ruby said pouting.

"Ruby, remember, you're not the only one that's going through the initiation." Yang's words were taken right out of her mouth by Kai.

"Yang's right, you know. If you really want to work as a huntress, you're gonna have to learn to work with really extravagant people, like that Nora girl, or Blake, or Weiss." Kai explained in Yang's place, making the blond point at her with her thumb.

This only made Ruby groan at hearing the lecture. "UUUUHG! You both sound like dad. First of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting monsters? And secondly, I don't need other people to help me grow up, I drink milk." She finished crossing her arms.

"Ruby, I haven't had a drop of milk since I was five, and look at me I'm growing up fine." Kai said with her hands at her side, making her breasts shake a bit.

She sighed a little before looking at Ruby again. "Trust me when I say this Ruby. You're going to need lots of support for the career of a huntress." Ruby was unnerved at her sudden change in tone but went along with it anyway.

"Um, okay then, but then what, am I suppose to be paired with someone else aside from my sister?" Ruby asked.

"Exactly, to 'break out of shell' as it were." Kai said making air quotes with her fingers.

"What the- I don't need to break out of my shell, that's completely-" Ruby was cut off by Jaune who was in confusion.

"Ridiculous." Jaune walked in between them in frustration. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would've had to remember to count that high, UHG, why does this have happen n-" He would have continued had it not been for Pyrrha being in his way and accidentally bumping into her. "Oh, um, hi again."

This made Pyrrha turn around and greet him with a warm smile. "Hello again."

"So Pyrrha," both Jaune and Pyrrha looked to see Weiss standing behind Pyrrha, "have you by any chance given any thought to who you'd want on your team?" Weiss asked. "I'm sure that everyone will be eager to team with someone as strong and talented as you."

"Well, I'm not quite sure, I was simply planning on letting the chips fall into place." Pyrrha answered.

"Oh come on, she can't be so talented that EVERYONE would want to team up with her." This caught Weiss off guard.

"Um, do you have any idea who you are talking about?" Weiss genuinely asked.

"Not in the slightest, snow angel." Jaune said bluntly.

"REALLY!" Jaune, Pyrrha, and Weiss jumped up and turned to see Kai fuming a little with Ruby in Yang's arms out of surprise. "After I subtlety hinted at the girl's entire EXISTENCE to you yesterday in the amphitheater, you STILL have no idea who she is!?" Kai exclaimed hysterically.

This made an awkward silence go around them all until Weiss spoke up. "Um, anyways," Weiss tried to keep her part of the conversation going, "This is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Uh, hello again." Pyrrha said with an awkward wave after what Kai did.

"She graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum." Weiss explained.

"Never heard of it." Jaune said, shocking Weiss.

"She won the mistral regional tournament four years in a row, a new record, mind you." Weiss continued.

"The what-now?" Jaune said confused, adding to Weiss's shock.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box." She exclaimed rapidly shaking her arms.

This made something click in Jaune's mind. "That's you, they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Kai's head was red to the point of exploding as she began to bang her head on the side of a locker, muttering stuff as she did so. "That. Big. Knuckle. Head."

"Yeah, it was nice, but the cereal isn't all that good for ones health." Pyrrha confessed.

"Well, after hearing all of that, do you think that you're in any position to ask her to be on a team with you?"

Kai was knocked out of her stupor at these words. "Hey, watch it, girly." This made Weiss turn around with a shocked expression. "Just because someone has a lot of big accomplishments, doesn't mean that they can't help out people of lower skill then them. No offense, Jaune." Jaune chuckled at this while hanging his head down in mild depression.

"If it makes you feel better Jaune, I genuinely think that you'd make a great leader." Pyrrha said to the blonde guy.

Jaune smiled at this comment. "Thanks Pyrrha." He thanked Pyrrha while Weiss just scoffed and walked off.

Glynda's voice suddenly came up over the speaker system in the locker room. "Would all first year students please report to the Beacons cliffs for initiation, again all first years students report to the Beacon cliffs immediately."

This made Pyrrha begin to walk off. "It was nice meeting you, Jaune."

"Likewise." Jaune said back to her.

Kai regained her control and walked up to Jaune. "Well, I for one, am glad to say that, in my opinion, you did great." Kai flung her arm over Jaune's shoulder.

"Great at what?" Jaune asked.

"Talking to Pyrrha, of course." Yang cut in.

"Oh, um, thanks." Jaune thanked them. "It's just that if it weren't for the fact that Kai pointed her out to me yesterday, I feel as though I would have gotten a crush on Weiss." He said scratching the back of his head... Until Kai stomped on his foot, hard. He recoiled in pain, asking what that was for.

"The day she legitimately goes out with you is the day I walk around Beacon naked." Kai declared, making Yang and Ruby snicker under their breath. "And do yourself a favor and never say snow angel to her face again, you'll thank me later." Kai walked off.

(A few minutes later...)

All the first years were standing on a cliff in front of a large and dense forest with Ozpin and Glynda in front of them, Kai had changed back into her jumpsuit for the initiation, which did make a couple of guys gawk at her.

"For years now you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin explained to the first years.

"Now, I'm sure that you've heard about our way of assigning teams, well allow us to end the confusion now. Each of you will be assigned teammates... today." Ruby became a bit worried at the sound of this.

"The teammates you make here will be with you for the rest of your days here at beacon. So it would be in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with." Ruby would have groaned if it weren't for Kai covering her mouth.

"Normal knees, remember." Kai whispered.

Ozpin continued on with his explanation. "That being said however, the person that you first make eye contact with shall be your partner for the next four years." The last four words Ozpin spoke went into slow motion for Ruby as her entire world fell apart, which Kai took notice of something... odd.

"Did I seriously just hear glass shatter like in the show?" Kai asked to herself in her head.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You'll meet opposition along the way, don't hesitate to destroy all in your path or you will die." Ozpin warned.

"You'll be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation, but our instructors shall not intervene." Ozpin's lecture continued. "You'll find an abandoned temple at the path, contained several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. Any questions."

"Um, I have a-" Ozpin cut off Jaune.

"Good, now take your positions." The students began to get catapulted off the edge of the cliff until Ozpin spoke to Kai. "Ms. Narukami." This caught Kai's attention.

"I'm afraid that we don't have enough platforms, so will have to ready one of them again to launch you." He explained.

"HA, don't worry about it, I'll be fine without it." She began to run towards the cliff and jumped off, scaring everyone.

**(Flashback to Kai's vision in the void)**

"Well, what Hikari didn't tell you was that, you have two trump cards." Sia told Kai.

"Really, what are they then?" Kai asked.

"Sia smirked as she answered. "You can harness the power of the alien DNA in the Omegatrix to construct weapons, armor, and other miscellaneous objects for different purposes."

**(Back to the present)**

Kai raised her hand up as light green ooze poured out form the Omegatrix and climbed up her right arm, and took the form of giant jagged crystalline talons sprung out of the ooze.

"PETROSAPIEN INFUSION: CLAW!"

She slammed the newly enhanced limb into the Cliffside as she slid down at a rapid pace. Then the same kind of ooze began to creep its way to Kai's back and sprung out a black metallic jetpack with green lines plastered all over it.

"GALVANIC MECHAMORPH INFUSION: JETPACK!"

The jet pack roared to life as she let go of the cliff and began to descend slowly to the foot of the cliff.

"Okay then, now to get to the temple and not make eye contact with anybody." She said to herself retracting the jetpack.

"But first..." She closed her eyes as a bright light engulfed her.

Her eyes began to multiply from two to six, as did her arms. Her jumpsuit retracted into the Omegatrix, as fur began to spring out all over her entire body. A tail with three black lines near the tip sprung out of her backside. Her legs began to shrink in mass as the fingers and toes on her limbs went from five to three. Finally, three fuzzy ponytails popped out of the back of her head as she blinked her six eyes. This was Kai's Arachnichimp form.

"SPIDERMONKEY!" She yelled out. "Ah, it's just to fitting, you know what I mean." She said to herself before jumping onto a tree and began to traverse the forest hopping form tree to tree.

...

Alien transformations and powers list:

Species name: Ectonurite

Home planet: Anur Phaetos

Code name: Phantasma

Abilities:

Can levitate.  
Can become invisible and intangible.  
Can possess living beings.  
Can survive in space.  
Has razor-sharp claws.  
Wears a layer of skin that protects it from sunlight.  
Can use sun-proof tentacles hidden underneath skin to restrain targets.

Weaknesses:

Cannot possess non-sapient targets.  
Body underneath protective skin can be destroyed by sunlight.

Species name: Arachnichimp

Home planet: Aranhaschimmia

Code name: Spidermonkey

Abilities:

Has enhanced strength, speed, jumping, acrobatics, reflexes, and hearing.  
Can walk on walls and ceilings.  
Can shoot webs from tail.  
Webs are as strong as steel.

Weakness:

Webs can be melted or frozen.  
Can be caught in her own webs.

...

Yep, the Omegatrix has the same powers as Skurd the Slimebiot from Ben 10: Omniverse but on a grander scale, and believe me there are a lot more uses for that function than just creating weapons and armor. On a different topic, no there will not be any sort of Ectonurite that will ally herself with Salem after escaping the Omegatrix or something, you were thinking of that possibility, don't lie. Another thing, that one idea I mentioned in the last chapter... I feel like I might be onto something in the distant future. But for now, I'm going to get back to RWBY Movies: Watching the Multiverse next time, FOR REAL.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Fights in the Forest

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RWBY OR BEN 10 (but I do own any OC's that will appear)

...

Spidermonkey was hopping across the trees for a while, barely stopping for a few seconds to rest at a time. "Man, if I knew hopping from tree to tree like this would be this exhausting, even for an Arachnichimp, I would have tried flying down." Kai complained.

Kai was too exhausted however to notice that her positioning on a jump was miscalculated and she collided with a tree branch, face-first, and was sent falling towards the ground.

She ended up hitting the ground so hard, it left a Spidermonkey shaped hole in the ground, but she was able to get back up on her feet... very dizzy and seeing stars. "Oh, Dammit, can't believe nature got the drop on me." Spidermonkey groaned in pain.

But then she heard something, a lot like... growling, she snapped out of her stupor and looked around and saw blood-red eyes glowing in the bushes around her, and put on a stern expression. "Grimm." She grimaced.

A wolf-like Grimm leaped out of the bushes and tried to slash at her with its claws, but Spidermonkey saw this coming and rolled forward to dodge the attack.

"Can't touch this, wolfie." Spidermonkey quipped before jumping over to the side of a tree and leaping off of it, sending her straight towards the wolf Grimm, and she kicked the Grimm right in its neck, snapping it.

The wolf Grimm went flying back into another tree and began to disintegrate. "Beowulfs, the grunts of the Grimm species, and my punching bags to see how I do." Spidermonkey said in a low tone before reverting back to Kai.

More Beowulf's slowly stalked their way out from behind the trees and bushes, slowly surrounding Kai, once she was completely surrounded, she raised her hand near the Omegatrix selector on her left arm, one of the Beowulf's noticed this and lunged at her, but Kai smirked.

"PETROSAPIAN INFUSION: KATANA!"

Kai quickly made a change in posture, to a position where one would try to quickly draw a katana, with both her hands at her side as everything went into slow motion. Kai's hands were covered in a green slime-like substance as she moved her right hand from her left.

One second later, the Beowulf was split in half and fell past Kai onto the ground, and the shape shifter herself was wielding a cyan crystal katana in her right hand.

"Alright furballs, let's dance." Kai cried out, jumping upward.

Kai brought her katana down on one of the Beowulf's, splitting it in half immediately, two Beowulf's from her left and right attacked, but Kai did a spin attack of sorts and cut them both down. "Too slow." She muttered.

The fight went on for a little bit, with the Beowulf's lunging at her and Kai counterattacking by swinging her katana at them, slicing them into pieces, until Kai kicked an oncoming Beowulf in the gut, sending it back as she jumped and impaled it in the chest, after that, she felt a presence stronger than a regular Beowulf lunge straight towards her.

She turned around and got slashed across her stomach, making her scream in pain while looking up to see a taller looking Beowulf, about eight feet, with boney spikes all over its body and in the center of its paws, this was an alpha Beowulf.

"This Grimm is different from the others, it's more adapted, stronger, smarter." Kai thought before she realized something. "You used the grunts as a distraction." Kai muttered in pain... but then she felt the pain going away. "Huh?"

She looked down at her stomach and saw that the gash in it was healing at an accelerated rate, so much so that it was like the gash was never there, Kai was about to question it until she remembered at she was technically immortal from Hikari's words last night. "Right, I'm pretty much in indestructible, but then again, that did hurt a lot, let's make sure that doesn't happen AGAIN!" She shouted that last word, before being engulfed in a green light as a transformation began.

Purple goo ran across her entire body, covering her entire body. Her hand morphed into and split into two purple elastic hands with three fingers on both sides of her body. Her lower torso merged to become a single leg stepping off to the side, with two other legs sprouting out of its right side. Her face became curved along the sides and six green eyes opened wide on her face, revealing six black slits inside. This is Kai's Elastiod form.

"Elastina!" The Grimm was completely shocked at the light and battle cry before Elastina's hand shot past the alpha Beowulf and grabbed one of the lesser Grimm behind it, Elastina reeled the hand back in and smashed the lesser Grimm into the alpha from behind.

The alpha and lesser Grimm were sent towards Elastina, who grabbed them both by their necks and spun them around at a fast speed, knocking away any Grimm that got caught up Elastina's spin attack, but the alpha Beowulf lodged its claws into the dirt and slowed the spinning down to a halt.

Elastina retracted her hands in slight anger until the lesser Beowulf she also used for her spin attack jumped her from behind and dug its claws into her body... but when it tried to retract them, it found that it's claw was stuck in Elastina's body, making the shapeshifter chuckle. "Hahaha, nice try." Elastina said before wrapping a hand around its neck and began cartoonishly slamming it into the ground before tossing the body at the alpha Beowulf, who simply backhanded the body away before charging at her in anger, but Elastina saw this coming.

She transformed into Nekohime and reeled back a fist, and punched the alpha Beowulf in the face, so hard it crushed the mask-like bone structure on its face.

The alpha's body began to disintegrate as Nekohime noticed that more Beowulfs were surrounding her. "Your leader has been defeated, I suggest that you make your leave, or I won't hold back." Nekohime warned them all sternly.

They all got the message and made their retreat deep into the trees, allowing Nekohime to transform back to normal, and Kai suddenly heard clapping.

"Well done, shapeshifter." She recognized the voice to belong to Yang as she turned to some bushes to see Yang and Blake walking up behind her.

"First you literally jump off the Cliffside, and now this, this will be interesting, that's for sure." Yang joked.

"How were you both watching?" Kai asked.

"Somewhere around 'Elastina!'." Blake said bluntly.

"Right." Kai said blushing lightly. "So then, shall we make way to the ruins?"

"Sure."

"You know it."

**(A few minutes later...)**

Kai, Yang, and Blake, arrived at the ruins they were instructed to find.

The ruins were a circular shaped temple constructed by gray bricks, with most of the walls being completely smashed apart, and along the perimeter of the ruins there were pedestals with some having chess pieces on them.

"Think this is the place?" Yang asked.

"No doubt about that fact." Kai sternly said heading to the temple.

Blake then noticed the chess pieces. "Think these are the relics we should be getting back to the cliff?"

"Some of them are missing, so we weren't the only ones to think that." Kai said, disguising her knowledge of these events.

"Okay then, but which ones do we get?" Blake asked.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang suggested, holding up a white knight piece.

"Sure thing." Kai said before noticing a certain piece that piqued her interest. "A white king piece, well now, don't mind if I do." Kai said in a greedy fashion.

Yang and Blake put their pieces into their pockets as Yang spoke up. "Well that wasn't so bad." The moment she said this, Kai realized something and held her chosen piece up to the Omegatrix, which Simon came out of.

"Hold onto this." Kai whispered as Simon nodded, holding the piece up to his mouth and gulping it down, and then retreated back into the Omegatrix.

"Hey, um, Yang, could you do us all a favor and not jinx us?" Kai asked in a quick fashion.

"Oh, never took you for a superstitious type." Yang said with a dense smile on her face.

"Let's just say that I know someone who has gone through a lot of stuff that involved jinxing himself and I don't really want that to happen here." Kai sweatdropped.

"Oh come on, what's the wo-" Yang was cut off by a loud noise.

"SCRAWWWWWWWW!" Kai, Yang, and Blake looked to the sky and saw a bird-like Grimm flying in the sky, with Ruby and Weiss clinging onto its feathers.

"Ya know, sometimes I hate to say 'I told you so' but I TOLD YOU SO!" Kai yelled at Yang, making her sweatdrop in awkwardness.

"Heh, heh, sorry." She sheepishly said.

"What do we do about that birdbrain if Ruby and Weiss are up there?" Kai asked forgetting something.

"I don't think we have to worry about that." Blake bluntly said pointing up.

"Wait wha-"

"HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUPPP!" The scream reminded Kai about these events and made her look up, only to see Ruby careening towards her from above, only to be redirected into a tree by Jaune hitting her side.

"Well they're here, at the very least." Kai thought.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake asked Yang.

"Uh-"

"YEEEEEHAAAAWWW!" The sound of a familiar voice caught their attention and they turned to the forest.

A bear-like Grimm ran out of the forest in a craze, only to be hit by an explosion from behind, and fall on the ground dead with Nora rolling of its corpse.

"Awww, it's broken." Nora complained, before zooming over to the corpse and poking it.

Meanwhile, Ren appeared from behind the corpse. "Nora, please, don't ever do that again." He pleaded to Nora only to find a blank outline of her.

Nora was looking at white rook piece mesmerized; she grabbed it and began dancing with it. "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" She sung.

"NORA!" Ren shouted.

"Heh, heh, coming, Ren." Nora responded, with a salute while putting the piece in her hand.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked Yang again.

"I..." Yang could only say before Pyrrha ran out of the trees, with a scorpion-like Grimm on her tail, swinging its giant claws at her, forcing her to dodge its swings with jumps through the air and rolls on the ground.

While this was happening, Ruby finally regained herself and jumped out of the tree next to Yang and Kai. "Yang?"

"Ruby!" Yang went in for a hug.

"Nora!" Nora yelled getting in between them.

"Did that girl just run in with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked Yang... again, which made her lose it and burst into flames.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, CAN EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN FOR TWO SECOND BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS!" Yang yelled.

Everyone was fairly quiet for her desired two seconds while an egg timer was heard going off (only to Kai). "What was tha-" Kai was cut off by Blake.

"Um, Yang." Ruby sheepishly muttered while pointing upward.

"Oh son of a..." Yang looked up to the sky to see Weiss barely hanging onto the Nevermore Grimm.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss exclaimed while losing her grip.

"I said 'jump'." Ruby said bluntly.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said blankly.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said in a semi-assuring tone.

"And she's falling." Ren bluntly said.

Jaune regained his bearings and saw Weiss falling. Not thinking twice, he jumped to her rescue by grabbing her bridal style. "Just, um, dropping by?" Jaune joked before Weiss looked down making Jaune do the same, and realized that they were a ways above ground. "Oh no." Jaune said before they both cartoonishly fell to the ground. "AAAHHHHHHH!"

"I gotcha!" Kai yelled running up below them.

"TO'KUSTAR INFUSION: GLOVES!"

Two giant white gloves with red lines appeared over Kai's head as she caught Jaune and Weiss in that order.

"What the?" Jaune muttered picked himself off the glove after realizing how big it was.

"How did you-" Weiss was cut off by Kai.

"I'll explain later." Kai said putting them down while Pyrrha was being chased by the Deathstalker, and knocked towards the rest of the group.

"Oh goody, the gang's all here, now we can die together." Yang said jokingly.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby exclaimed running forward.

"Ruby, wait, I was kidding." Yang cried out.

Ruby didn't hear her though and whipped out her scythe to attack the Deathstalker, only to get hit by a strike from the monsters right claw. She got worried about how things would go from her now and shot the monster in the face and ran off sheathed her scythe. "Don't worry, totally fine."

Kai heard this and began thinking about what to transform into while this was happening, but saw the Nevermore flying above and began raining its feathers down on Ruby's path to the others, pinning her cloak to the ground in the process, all while cutting off Yang's path to her. "Ruby, get out of there!" Yang yelled.

"Tr- Trying." Ruby exclaimed trying to pull her cape out from under the feather pinning it, until she noticed that the Deathstalker was right on top of her, ready to sting her.

At this point, Kai decided to just go with the first alien form she could think of and went with the flow, and was engulfed in a bright light.

Rocks sprung out of the Omegatrix and engulfed Kai in a ball of impenetrable stone. Light-blue energy tore through the stone in the form of four fingered hands and feet with the stone forming armor on each limb. The rest of the stone formed armor on her upper torso and head, with the Omegatrix symbol on the front of the chest plate. And yes, this is, indeed, Kai's Fulmini form.

"EVERYBODY, DUCK!" Kai shouted, charging up a large ball of light-blue energy.

Everyone did not wait around and hit the deck, including Ruby, as Kai shot the energy ball straight at the Deathstalker, catching its attention... but it was too late.

The energy ball collided with the Deathstalker and it immediately screeched in pain, as it fell in unconsciousness.

Everyone saw that the beast was out cold and turn to see Kai, or what she had become. "Ruby!" Yang said realizing that she was still pinned.

"Kai?" Ruby said looking at her before she leaped over to pull the feather out of her cape.

"The name's Plasma Vice in this form." Plasma Vice clarified.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked Ruby, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine." But the same could not be said for the others present, mostly.

Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha had simple shocked expressions, Jaune had his hands on his head with a shocked expression on his face as well, Nora had stars in her eyes, and Weiss was a blubbering mess pointing at Plasma Vice.

"No way..." Pyrrha and Ren whispered.

"You're kidding!" Jaune shouted in utter disbelief.

"Wha, wha, wha, wha, wha, wha, wha..." Weiss babbled in shock.

"That, is, AWESOME!" Nora squealed running up Plasma Vice. "Who are you, are you some a type of monster unlike those Grimm in anyway, are you MADE of electricity, what else can it do?"

"Heh, what, never seen a Fulmini in action before?" Plasma Vice sarcastically asked, earning head shakes from everyone present. "Okay enough jokes, grab a relic and let's move."

"But what about the Grimm?" Jaune asked back to normal.

Weiss shook her head to get herself back to normal for now, but she was definitely going to asked question to this 'Kai' person later. "No sense in dillydallying with them, our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right, grab a relic and make for the cliffs." Ruby ordered.

"Run and live, I can get behind that." Jaune commented.

"Good, but we're gonna have to fight them if they get in our way." Plasma Vice told them as they grabbed the relics.

The Deathstalker began to stir back to consciousness, which Plasma Vice noticed. "It's stirring, let's move." The transformed Fulmini ordered.

The group ran to off as the Deathstalker began to chase after them.

They kept running until they hit a set of ruins over a canyon. But they saw the Nevermore flying above them and ducked behind some walls to avoid detection.

"Um, Anyone got any ideas?" Yang asked.

The Deathstalker came running out of the trees behind them.

Kai immediately took the initiative. "You lot get moving, I'll keep that one busy." She yelled running out into the middle of the path, she clapped her hands together and formed a spear of energy and tossed on the ground in front of the Deathstalker, then she formed a hammer of energy and jumped up.

"PIKESMASH BOLT!" She shouted dramatically.

She smashed the spear when she came back down into the ground, causing a shockwave to run across the ground, sending the monster back.

"Nora, distract the Nevermore." Ren told Nora.

"You got it." She responded while running to the side with the Nevermore shooting feathers at her, as she got out her weapon, a grenade launcher, and began firing pink explosives at the bird, causing it to reel back in pain.

Meanwhile with Plasma Vice, she was currently blasting the Deathstalker with balls of energy until the monster tried to punch her with its claws, it landed that punch and Plasma Vice was sent flying back, it caught up with her and tried to claw both her and Nora since she was close enough, but the attack was parried by Ren and Blake, and Weiss leaped to Nora and used a glyph of sorts to increase her jumping ability and get her out of there.

Jaune and Pyrrha were running across the bridge of the ruins with Ruby and Yang up until Pyrrha noticed Blake, Ren, and Plasma Vice, trying to make a break for it from the Deathstalker. "Go, go!" Pyrrha yelled, getting her weapon, a rifle, out and shot the beast to cover their escape.

Plasma Vice decided to help out by jumping into the air and blasted the Deathstalker with a blast of energy, sending her backwards to the end of the bridge.

As the rest of them were running across the bridge, the Nevermore saw this and began charging towards the bridge.

"Watch out!" Plasma Vice couldn't help but yell to them.

But the Nevermore crashed into the bridge, destroying it and separated them; Jaune was on the side of the destroyed bridge closest to Plasma Vice with Nora as he saw Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake attacking the Deathstalker on the other side. "Dang it, we need to get over there now." Jaune complained.

"Let's do this." Nora said agreeing with him.

"Yeah, but, um, I can't make that jump." Jaune said bluntly.

Nora only smirked at that comment and hit him with grenade launcher and began to turn it into a hammer, Nora jumped to the end of the bridge and reeled her hammer back. "No, wait." Jaune protested.

But it was too late.

Nora had already hit the bridge, catapulting Jaune to the other side, as she placed her heel on the backside of her weapon and pulled a trigger that was on handle, sending her flying into the fray.

Plasma Vice saw this and smirked. "That's Nora for ya." She thought to herself, before seeing the Nevermore circling around the sky. She formed a boomerang of energy form her hands and tossed it at the Nevermore, hitting its side, but not bringing it down.

"Damn." Plasma Vice cursed while seeing Blake attacking it, and leaping over to her side.

"You four, hit that Nevermore with everything you've got, I'll find higher ground." Plasma Vice ordered.

"And who are yo-" Weiss cut off by Plasma Vice.

"DO IT!" She yelled at her.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang didn't hesitate at that last word and readied themselves and began to open fire on the bird, but the shots they were using didn't slow it down, and it crashed right through the ruins.

The four of them were attempting to recover from their falling by using the falling rubble to climb up, but they were at the end of the their rope, as the they were at the top of the falling debris, until four small hands made of energy reached down and grabbed the four of them, and pulled them up, they were back on what was left of the bridge to reveal that Plasma Vice turned her fingers into miniature hands as she put them all down.

"Ruby, Weiss, think of a plan B. Yang, Blake, take the high ground and fire away. I'll take the low ground." Plasma Vice ordered as she stretched out her hands to turn them into four-barreled Gatling guns, and ran ahead while firing at the bird, with Yang and Blake following behind.

"Just who is this girl?" Weiss asked loudly.

Ruby saw Blake swinging over to another part of the ruins with her weapon, while Yang had leaped onto a pillar and began to fire at the bird with her shotgun gauntlets.

"I have a plan, cover me." Ruby ordered, as Weiss began moving.

"I hope that Jaune and the others are doing alright." Plasma Vice thought to herself, before hearing the bridge near the cliff collapse, she turned to see the Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren land on the side perfectly fine. "They did it." Plasma Vice cheered.

Yang was firing at the Nevermore until it began charging at her, she leaped up and caught it's mouth open and began to fire shots into the Nevermore's maw. "I. HOPE. YOUR. HUN-GRY!" Yang cried punctuating each word.

The shots disoriented the bird as Yang leaped out of the monsters mouth as it went crashing into the Cliffside, but it landed on the ruins connected to the Cliffside. Yang turned around to see that Blake was on a pillar and Weiss was using her glyphs to rocket Plasma Vice over to the Nevermore, signaling Yang to get clear.

"Let's see how you like getting pinned." Plasma Vice shouted as she slammed her hands into the floor of the ruins, and chains of energy sprouted out of the ruins ensnaring the Nevermore's wings.

While this happened, Blake shot her weapon over to Yang, who was on another pillar, and she grabbed it, sticking it into the pillar she was on with Blake tying the ribbon on her end around her pillar, making a makeshift slingshot.

Ruby used her scythe to shoot her way onto the slingshot as it reeled back with the help of Weiss and her glyphs. "Of course, you'd come up with this idea." Weiss said.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby quipped.

Weiss merely smirked. "Humph, can I?" Weiss said before Plasma Vice leaped beside Weiss.

"You bet she can." Plasma Vice said confidently, making Weiss shocked for a little bit, before smiling.

Ruby cocked her scythe, as Weiss readied to release her. "FIRE!" Plasma Vice ordered.

Weiss launched Ruby at the Nevermore with Ruby firing shots from her scythe to keep up momentum, the moment Ruby's scythe hit the birds neck, Plasma Vice snapped both her fingers and the chains dissipated, and then Ruby landed on the side of the cliff, with Weiss creating glyphs along the side of it.

Ruby ran along the glyphs, dragging the Nevermore up the Cliffside while firing shots to keep herself moving. Once she at the edge of the cliff, she fired one last shot, literally decapitating the bird as she landed on the cliff with her scythe over her shoulders.

Everyone looked at the sight in awe while the Nevermore's body fell to the ground. Plasma Vice transformed back into Kai in a flash of light and looked to Yang.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang said.

"Yeah..." Kai looked up to Ruby on the cliff. "Yeah it was." She said proudly.

**(Later at the Beacon Academy Campus...)**

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces." Ozpin announced. "From this day forward, you shall work together as Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester." The four of them walker off the stage as Kai looked on in spite.

"How the hell did those losers get past the initiation anyways?" Kai thought to herself.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward, you shall work together as Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced.

Jaune was shocked for sure. "Wha- Led by?" Jaune repeated.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said to him.

"Way to go." Pyrrha said to him resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward, you shall work together as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin declared.

Weiss was shocked to hear that she wasn't the leader and looked to Ruby.

"I'm so proud of you." Yang squealed hugging her.

"And finally, a new kind of student, who showed great leadership in the face of danger among her allies, Kaila Serioku Narukami. You, young lady, retrieved the white king piece, and thanks to the actions that you've shown in working with others, you shall be working as secondary leader to both team RWBY and team JNPR." Ozpin declared.

"Wait, secondary leader?" Kai asked shocked, along with Teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Indeed." Ozpin answaered.

Kai didn't know what to think, but smiled and looked to the two teams in question.

"Things are shaping to be an interesting year." Ozpin commented.

**(After the ceremony...)**

"Okay, no more beating around the bush." Weiss yelled at Kai.

"Look, I know have a lot to explain, but you all have got to trust me when I say that I have no intention of doing anything evil or something like that." Kai said holding her hands up.

"And why should we trust you, for all we know, you co-"

"Ms. Schnee, calm down." Ozpin told Weiss. "Kai here will explain everything to you all, and I as well, for I feel as though a little refresher would be nice anyways." He calmly said.

"Okay, time for a play by play of everything you need to know." Kai

**(One very long explanation later...)**

"That's pretty much it." Kai said taking a breather.

"You come from another planet, in another dimension..." Pyrrha cut off Jaune.

"Which is populated by aliens and humans, and not Grimm..." Ren was next.

"And a god-like alien asked you..." Weiss cut in.

"A regular person, mind you..." Nora cut in next

"TO HELP SAVE THE WORLD!?" She excitedly squealed.

"If you want to summarize it, yes, pretty much." Kai awkwardly said.

"And how do we know that you're not lying, this is all way to good to be true." Weiss said defiantly.

"I can assure you that it is no lie." Simon and Sia emerged from the Omegatrix.

"Yeah, we're living evidence of that fact." Sia told her.

"What the..." Weiss was going to ask one more question until Nora zoomed up to the two AI's.

"Are you the two AI's meant to help her." Nora asked with stars in her eyes.

"Yep, that's us." Sia said proudly while crossing her arms.

"Look, as much as I'd love to answer twenty more questions, I'm beat, and need some rest." Kai complained.

"Of course." Ozpin said. "Follow me to your living quarters." Kai followed Ozpin. "Your rooms are in the same direction, if you would follow me, please." He told RWBY and JNPR.

(At their dorms...)

"This will be your room JNPR." Ozpin pointed to the door on the left. "Yours, RWBY, we'll be on the right." He pointed to the left. "And yours Ms. Narukami will be over there." He pointed to a door further down the hall on the right.

"Yeah, sleep time." Kai walked over to the door and opened it... Only to see something that she was not expecting. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Kai screamed.

"What's wrong?" Ruby rushed over to see what was wrong along with WBY and JNPR... and saw something incredible. "Oh, my..." Ruby squeaked out as she walked in along with her friends.

"You're shitting me..." Yang muttered.

"It's bigger than the Schnee mansion." Weiss commented.

"How did this happen." Jaune exclaimed.

What was in front of them was a giant emerald green technologically advanced castle with the Omegatrix logo on the front of it, and a brightly lit night sky hovered above it all.

"Kai." Simon came out of the Omegatrix with a smile. "This will be where you will be staying, for your time here on Remnant, courtesy of Hikari the Celestialsapien." Simon proudly said.

...

Alien transformations and powers list:

Species: Elastiod

Home Planet: Elasi

Code Name: Elastina

Abilities:

Entire Body is elastic.  
Can stick to any surface.  
Has enhanced sight.  
Can stretch to ludicrous lengths.  
Can naturally block bullets and blades by absorbing them into body.

Weaknesses:

Can be frozen stiff.

Species: Fulmini

Home Planet: Fulmas

Code Name: Plasma Vice

Abilities:

Has indestructible stone armor.  
Has Enhanced strength, jumping, and sight.  
Has electrokinesis.  
Can absorb and redirect energy.  
Can form force fields and energy cages.  
Can power machinery.  
Can form objects out of energy.

...

You have no idea how hard it was for me to finally get around to writing this thing, but I did it, and I hope you like the little modifications I made to the original fights, but either, I hope that you like that chapter, and also just a little heads up, I've been thinking about doing an RWBY x Okami fanfic with a similar premise to this story, as a way to try and make amends for the sadly hiatusafied "Watching Remnant's Phantom Theives".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Learning a Thing or Two

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

...

An alarm was heard in the ears of Kai, she slowly opened her eyes to see the ceiling of her bedroom, which was about the size you'd expect from one in a castle. She rolled out of bed in her pajamas and went over to her alarm clock that was over on a desk on the other side of the room.

"I still can't believe that I'm actually sleeping in a castle." Kai muttered to herself.

(Flashback to when they all saw the castle...)

"A castle..." Kai said in shock.

"Yep, this shall be the place where sanctuary will be provided to you and anyone you wish." Simon told her.

"She gets a castle to live in and were stuck with those dorms, lucky." Nora muttered that last part.

"Hey, it's not like I was expecting this you know." Kai told them all.

"But, how are you going to sleep no-" Yang was cut off by a note floating down from the sky and onto Kai's head.

"Huh, what's this?" Kai picked the note off her head and read it aloud. "Dear Kai, as you know, this place is where you shall be living for your time here on Remnant, or should I write, 'there' on Remnant."

Kai could feel the question marks pop out of everyone's heads at the mention of that last part. "There on Remnant?" Blake repeated.

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked.

"What this means is that, technically, you are no longer on Remnant, but on a formerly void-of-life planet that's orbiting the star system Remnant is in at the current moment." Kai read off.

This got an awkward silence to drone around her for a little bit until Jaune broke the silence. "WE'RE WHAT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I modified this planet and connected it to the very castle you see before you, you can modify and control the entire planet from the planet control console on the inside of the castle, but we'll get to that when Simon explains everything." Kai continued.

"You have full control... over this entire planet?" Pyrrha muttered.

"This planet is all yours, do as you please. With hopes and Dreams, Hikari the Celestialsapien. P.S. The bedroom is on the fifth floor of the castle, and may I kindly ask that team RWBY and JNPR go through the door that they came through." Kai finished.

They were all flabbergasted, an entire planet, all to her. "Isn't Hikari the name of the alien god that brought you here in the first place." Ren asked.

"Yeah, but why though?" Kai wondered as to why she got a whole planet to herself.

"Well, either way." Sia said coming out of the Omegatrix. "If you all don't mind." Sia began to extend and started pushing RWBY and JNPR out through the door. "We'll give you all a grand tour of the place later on, and I do mean grand, but for now you all need some rest so goodnight." Sia said slamming the door.

(Back to the present...)

Kai opened the door to a balcony in her room, walked outside, and looked up, seeing literally nothing but stars in the sky. "While it is nice, I wonder why it's still night time." Simon came out of the Omegatrix in response to this question.

"That's because what you're seeing is an artificial atmosphere." He answered.

"Say what?" Kai asked bluntly.

"It's a connection to how you're able to control the whole planet, you can control how much water there is, how much greenery and tree's, even whether it's night or day." Simon explained.

"Oh, I get it now." Kia said in response.

"Good, because right now it should be right about time for you to get to class." Simon told her pointing to his wrist as if he had a watch on it.

"Alright then." Kai said smiling, and transmuting her pajamas into the Beacon Academy uniform with black leggings and brown shoes.

"Let's roll." She cried jumping off the balcony and turning into Grossecta, and began to fly towards the entrance to Remnant.

Once Grossecta arrived, she turned back into Kai and opened the door, only to bump into Weiss who ran into her and fell to the floor.

"What the, Weiss, what's the rush?" Kai explained rubbing her behind.

"No time to talk, we've got five minutes until class starts." Weiss told her reminding her of the time.

Kai gasped. "8:55, right."

"KINECELERAN INFUSION: SKATES"

Green goo ran its way to Kai's feet and formed blue and black roller skates with four Kineceleran roller balls on each skate. "Welp, time to run." Kai got into a position someone would take to get running start as RWBY and JNPR went ahead, so Kai decided to try and surprised them.

(At the classroom...)

RWBY and JNPR were panting like dogs by the time they had arrived at the classroom. "With... two minutes... to spare." Weiss wheezed out.

"Sorry I... almost made... us late guys." Ruby whined while plopping onto the ground.

"No harm, no fowl, at least we made it." Yang said opening the door to a classroom looking like a miniaturized college classroom and a blunderbuss axe was hung on the wall, all of the seats were empty, as no one had arrived yet, all but one.

"Hey, guys and gals, how ya doin? You're the first people to get here on time actually." Kai asked casually.

All eight of them were dead silent until Weiss ran up to her seat and slammed her hands on the desk. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET BEFORE US?" Weiss demanded.

Kai looked at her with blank expression before putting her foot on the desk, snapped her fingers, and green goo formed the roller skates again. "Kineceleran DNA infused roller skates, I could run around Beacon in 4.2 seconds flat with these." Kai explained proudly while retracting them.

They were all silent again until Ruby ran up to her with stars in her eyes. "You can run how fast?" Ruby asked with excitement.

"Hello students." A voice said from behind them, which belonged to a man dressed in red with black boots.

"Well, good to know that some people are here early." He said as some students came pouring.

Kai leaned into Ruby's ear. "Another story, another time." She whispered.

"Oh, gotcha." Ruby whispered back making a lip-zipping gesture with her hands.

But Kai began thinking. "I don't think Port should be saying that, why the heck the man in question and the other students nearly late, could Hikari be behind this, she is a celestialsapien after all, she can do anything." She thought to herself.

(Later on in class...)

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey." Port explained cheerfully while the class was balled up in an awkward silence.

"And you all shall as well, once you graduate from this prestigious academy, now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that are can and will tear you to pieces." He explained while pacing back and forth in the classroom. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is wear we come in, Huntsman, Huntresses, individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world."

"Not gonna lie, that's a pretty solid philosophy, but considering what's going to happen to this school eventually." Kai thought to herself.

"But now, a story, a story of a young and valiant man." Port said.

"And reward for third most egotistical person goes to..." Kai thought before subtlety pointing at Port.

"ME!" The teacher said extravagantly.

"And there she blows." Kai thought before turning her attention to her teammates.

What Kai saw was Ruby doodling on a piece of paper a cartoonishly crude drawing of the professor himself, Kai didn't take to kindly too this and ripped the paper out of the book it was in, crumbled it up, and literally swallowed it, as she always thought that teachers ought to be respected for what they do sometimes, sometimes.

Ruby's jaw dropped at what she saw, while Port finished up his story. "In the end the Beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to the village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero." He finished while giving a bow.

"The moral of the story is simple. A huntsman must be dependable." Ruby dozed off for a few moments, angering Weiss.

"A huntsman must be strategic, Well-educated, and wise." Ruby woke up and picked her nose, adding fuel to Weiss's fire.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked before Weiss shot out of her seat.

"I do, sir!" Weiss said fed up with the foolishness around her.

"Oh ho, well then, let's find out, ready yourself, and face your opponent." Port declared.

(A few minutes later...)

Weiss walked back into the classroom in her regular attire and Myrtenaster at the ready while keeping her eyes on a cage that Port had moved to the classroom, which was shaking violently by what was inside.

"Now that I think about it, how did... ah whatever, he's a professional huntsman." Kai thought to herself while looking over to the rest of team RWBY.

"Go get them, Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well." Blake added while waving a flag with the RWBY anagram on it, puzzling Kai a little.

"Okay, where did she get that?" Kai wondered to herself.

"Go and represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

"Cool your jets, gemstone, she needs her focus." Kai told Ruby.

"Oh right." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Alllllrighty then, let the match begin." Port declared as he swung his down on the cages lock, letting loose a Boarbatusk Grimm that charged straight at Weiss the moment it left the cage, she uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll out of the way, then both the Boarbatusk and Weiss held their positions, studying eachother.

"Wasn't expecting that now were you." Port laughed.

"Hang in there, Weiss." Ruby cheered.

Kai merely watched the fight unfold.

Weiss rocketed towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster gets trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get her weapon back.

"A bold approach, I like it." Port commented.

"Show it who's the boss." Ruby cheered again.

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from her, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked.

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss, go for it's-" Ruby got cut off by Kai, who covered her mouth to keep Weiss from snapping.

Weiss silently thanked her. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white glyphs and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo, Weiss, it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." Port said congratulating her, while Ruby continued frowning. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant, class dismissed." Port said as the class walked out, but not before Weiss glares at Ruby and walks away quickly.

"What's up with her?" Kai heard Jaune ask.

"I've a good idea what." She muttered as she saw Ruby run after Weiss. "This is going to be a pain when it comes to not interfering." Kai thought to herself.

(With Weiss and Ruby...)

Weiss was still walking angrily while Ruby was picking up the rear. "Weiss." Ruby calls out.

This got Weiss to stop and turn around. "What?" She asked bluntly.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-" Weiss cut off Ruby before she could continue.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss exclaims in an angered.

"What did I do?" Ruby scoffs.

"That's just it, you've done NOTHING to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you still are." Weiss continued.

Ruby was sort of confused. "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Weiss's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, a team not led by someone like you, I've worked hard to get into this academy, and quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss complains as she turned around and walked away, but not before getting the last word in.

"Ozpin made a mistake."

Weiss walked off, leaving Ruby on the verge of tears and looking down. "Tears don't suit you, you realize that, right?" Ruby turned around and saw Kai leaning against a wall. "I heard everything."

Ruby hesitated, but began talking. "Is it true, though, did Ozpin really make a mistake?" She asked tearing up.

"Ozpin would without a doubt say that it possibility remains to be seen, but I for one have full confidence in saying that no, he didn't make a mistake." Kai told her folding her arms.

(With Weiss...)

Weiss is still walking around the halls until she comes across a balcony where Professor Port is watching the sunset over Beacon Academy's rooftops.

"Professor Port?" Weiss said.

"Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" Port asked.

"I, um, I enjoyed your lecture." Weiss said.

"Of course you did, you're a huntress in training, am I right." Port said.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I." Port smiled before noticing Weiss's frown. "Might there be something troubling you?" He asked.

"It's just that... I feel like I should have been the one to lead team RWBY."

Port stared at her for a couple of seconds before making his rebuttle. "That's preposterous!"

(With Ruby...)

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked rubbing her eyes.

"Think about it, gemstone, it's only been one day, you really think that Ozpin didn't make mistakes, at any point in his life, he's probably made more mistakes than anybody on remnant for we know." Kai said. "And I, for one, don't think that this is one of them, do you think that?" She asked sternly.

(With Weiss...)

"Excuse me?" The heiress asked offended.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!" Port said with confidence.

"So what, you're going to ignore how exceptional I am and blindly accept his decision instead?" Weiss asked.

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." Port commented.

"How dare you!" Weiss said, now seething with anger.

"My point exactly I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted." Port said making Weiss cross her arms in defiance.

"That's not even remotely true." Weiss denied, but when she saw Port gazing at her, she loosened up. "Okay, well, not entirely true." Weiss admitted.

(With Ruby...)

Kai thought about what to say for a moment before Simon's voice came out of the Omegatrix. "Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly." Simon said as he emerged from the Omegatrix, starting Ruby a little. "If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" Simon said solemnly as ruby smiled.

Kai, meanwhile, also smiled as well at what Simon was saying. "He's quoting Ozpin, that sly little slimeball." She thought.

(With Weiss...)

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" Weiss calms down and looks at Port. "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." Port said solemnly as Weiss finally sincerely smiles.

(With Ruby...)

"You may have been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby, but I simply advise that you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." Simon told her as he retreated back into the Omegatrix.

Kai walked up to Ruby and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's right, you know. Be the team leader, but don't forget to be yourself." Kai said walking off.

"Hey Kai." Ruby said, getting the shapeshifter's attention. "Thanks for being secondary leader." Ruby thanked.

"No need, I was only being me." Kai winked as she walked off.

(At Kai's castle...)

"You were quoting Ozpin, were you Simon?" Kai asked her AI companion.

"Yep, I've got the entire known original continuity downloaded into my coding, so if there's anything you may have forgotten, I can help you with that." Simon explained.

"Huh, useful." Kai commented. "Welp, I guess I'd better hit the hay." Kai told herself as Simon went back into the Omegatrix.

She changed her outfit into her Pajamas and leaped into her bed, and smiled. "Weiss should be offering Ruby coffee right aboooouuuuut... Now." Kai thought as she closed her eyes.

(Meanwhile, inside the Omegatrix...)

The inside of the Omegatrix was very high tech and expansive for a device of its visible size. Large hallways running all throughout the device, making it tricky for any possible intruders to navigate it and get to the X on the map.

The X in this case being a large cylinder-shaped central chamber used to contain all the DNA of Kai's alien transformations, with a circular levitating platform into the center of the chamber, Simon teleported onto the platform only that he looked different.

He had emerald green skin with shaggy sea foam green hair. He wore a black skintight jumpsuit with green lines running across it, with the Omegatrix symbol emblazoned on his chest. And his eyes were that of green sclera and black iris.

"So Sia, how's that new DNA coming along?" Simon asked his sister.

Sia looked relatively the same, except that she had a more detailed look to her design.

Her skin, hair and eyes were the same colors as her brother. She wore a black skintight jumpsuit, only that the top part from above her breasts was completely black and the bottom part was completely light green. Her heels were black, and her shoulder pads were light green.

"The DNA has just been finished, I just need to place them into their containers." Sia answered him as four differently colored injection needles were levitating above her right hand, each differently colored, one red, one light blue, one black, and one yellow.

"Very subtle." Simon sarcastically said.

"Thank you." Sia said back with venom present in her voice.

Sia jumped off the platform and levitated downwards, she looked around, seeing containers holding multiple forms of alien DNA, one containing crystals, two containing similarly designed molten rock, another containing dark red orbs with biomechanical barnacles on them, and another having black orbs with light blue flaps on them.

"Ah, Petrosapien, Pyronite, Lavagnite, Orishan, and Kineceleran. All wonderful alien lifeforms." She said to herself as she went up to four clear containers. "But have yet to see the light of Remnant's day." She held up the four needles and pressed the tips into the containers, injecting a strange fluid into each one, the first containing red swirls surrounded by black fluid, the second containing white orbs with azure blue jagged spikes, the third containing black orbs with purple cat ear like protrusions on the top and an amber orange slit running down the middle, and the final one having red and lilac purple orbs surrounded by yellow fluid.

"I wonder how she even got the DNA in the first place." Sia wondered as she floated back up to the platform.

...

Oh, how subtle a human being I am, I hope that you all like this chapter along with the original bits in it, but either way, good news, I OPENED UP A NEW Ao3 ACCOUNT! I'll be mostly posting reaction fic's to my stories on this site on that site, so I hope that you lot look forward to that.

P.S. I'm considering bringing RWBY Movies: Watching Remnants Phantom Thieves back into action so stay alert.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Eagle and The Chicken (guess who's which)

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

...

Jaune was panting like tired out dog as he held himself up with his sword, with his shield arm dangling loosely, he turned up to see his opponent, Cardin Whincester, practically standing over the guy in a relaxed manner, with his weapon of choice, a mace, resting on his shoulders.

Jaune gave a battle cry as he charged at Cardin, raising his sword up and swung it down, only for Cardin to easily sidestep the guy, he then proceeded to hit Jaune with his mace, sending him back and disarming him of his shield, he picked himself back up and two-handed his sword, and charged at Cardin once more as he raised his sword only for it to be blocked by his mace.

Jaune put everything he had into overpowering him, but Cardin did the deed easily. "This is the part where you lose." Cardin declared arrogantly.

"Over my..." Jaune was cut off by a knee to the gut from Cardin, Jaune began getting winded from this attack and fell over. Cardin raised his mace up over his head, and just when he was going to bring it down.

"Enough, Cardin." Glynda ordered. As lights lit up around the amphitheater they were in at the moment as Glynda walked into the area they were in. Above the three of them were two holo-screens were gauges showing how much aura they had left, Cardin having a completely green gauge while Jaune had a sliver of red left.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Glynda explained as teams RWBY and NPR looked on, Pyrrha specifically was sad for Jaune, while Kai was glaring at Cardin. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat, gauging your aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be mauled by a packs worth of Beowulf's now would we." She sarcastically asked.

Cardin merely scoffed at this comment. "Speak for yourself, why don't you." Cardin whispered as he got off the stage.

This one comment earned a more hardened stare from Kai. "I swear, if he doesn't get that devil of a stick out of his ass, I will snap his neck and rewind time so that it never happened." She thought to herself.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so continue practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda declared.

Yang was punching the air excitedly, Weiss was shaking her hands in excitement, and Ruby was shaking in excitement overall while squealing in anticipation, while Pyrrha looked a bit downtrodden by Jaune's state right now.

Kai took notice and placed her hand on her chin. "I've got to keep those two together, but how?" She wondered.

(Later on...)

"There we were... in the middle of the night..." Ren interrupted Nora.

"It was day." He said plainly.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..." Yang was interested as to where this was going while Blake was simply reading a book.

"Beowolves."

"DOZENS of them!" Nora exclaimed while Weiss was filing her nails and Ruby and Pyrrha politely paid attention to her story, before noticing Jaune playing with his food.

"Two of them." Ren clarified.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora said proudly.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said while sighing.

"One: Grimm of any kind disintegrate upon their death, and two: Jaune." Kai said trying to get the man's attention, but he tuned her out. "JAUNE!" Kai said louder snapping her fingers in his face, this time getting her attention.

"Huh, um, what's up?" Jaune asked.

"Are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, why?" Jaune asked.

"Sorry, it's just that you seem a little... not alright." Ruby commented awkwardly.

Everyone else at the table stopped what they were doing and looked in his direction. "Come on guys, I'm serious here, I'm perfectly fine, look." Jaune gave a thumbs up and smiled a very, VERY, forced smile, and chuckled nervously. Everyone looked at each other, then gave Jaune the same look, telling the man...

"You realize that we don't believe you, right?" Kai asked.

"Oh, come on, what could I possibly have to worry about?" Jaune said, not expecting an answer.

"That." Kai pointed behind the blond, and at Cardin and his teammates who were teasing a rabbit eared Faunus.

"Jaune, Cardin has literally been messing with you ever since the first week of school." Pyrrha told him.

"Who, Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes the different kind of messing around, you know, practical jokes." Jaune said, dismissing the facts right in front of him.

"He's a bully." Ruby said bluntly.

"Oh please, name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune said with air quotes.

"He knocks your books out of your hands once everyday." Yang said.

"He once used your shield to jam you in a doorway." Ren added.

"He stuffed you into a rocket propelled locker and launched it." Nora finished.

"Might we be missing anything?" Weiss sarcastically asked.

"Well, it's not like I landed far from the school." Jaune said lowly.

"Jaune, we're here for you if you need anything, you know that, right?" Pyrrha told him.

"Oh, we'll break his legs." Nora proposed.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone, look." Jaune said pointing at team CRDL still picking on the rabbit Faunus, pulling on her ears all the while.

"Ow, that hurts, please stop." She begged, but they didn't listen.

"See, I told you, their real." Cardin said to his teammates, as they laughed some more.

"Man, what a freak." Russel commented.

Pyrrha scowled at the sight. "Atrocious, I can't stand people like him." She said in an angered tone.

"You aren't the only one." Blake added.

"Sure must be difficult being a Faunus these days." Yang said.

"Did you have problems like that in your world, Kai?" Ruby's question was merely meant with silence.

"Kai?" Ruby turned to see what the silence was about, but recoiled in fright at the face that Kai was making, one coupled with eyes that looked like they were ready to shoot lasers out of them at any moment, all while dragging her fingers across the table, which in turn caused her fingers to bleed... while Weiss took notice of something off about her blood's color.

"Why is her blood green?" Weiss wondered.

"Don't bother, Kai." Kai whispered to herself while closing her eyes, in an attempt to calm herself down, which everyone took notice of.

"Um, you alright." Yang asked both worried and excited.

"Yeah, just fine." Kai squeezed those words out through her gritted teeth.

The rabbit Faunus tried to move away to another table, but before she could so much as move, she had her tray grabbed by Cardin.

"Okay, maybe not." Kai gritted her teeth more at the sight, she knew this wasn't part of the original continuity, but she didn't care in the slightest.

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other nervously as she looked ready to rip team CRDL apart.

"Pardon me for asking, but I just have to, how big is the family, are you an only child, or do your neighbors back home have a... rodent infestation." Cardin smirked as his teammates laughed again.

Kai growled at the sick excuse of a joke as she balled her fists up to the point of drawing blood and her iris's shrunk little.

JNPR was looking at her nervously as she they began scooting away from her very slowly.

"Please, let go." The rabbit girl pleaded.

Cardin shrugged. "If you want that." He quipped as he let go of the tray abruptly and sent it's contents splattering all over the girl, she gasped in surprise and sunk down to her knees as she used her hands to cover her ears in sadness while CRDL laughed again, all while tears threatened to fall from the girl's eye.

Kai's eyes shrunk again as red veins started to show themselves around her iris's and her hair suddenly began to rise up a little, gaining the shape of demon horns all the while.

Everyone was scared of what she was going to do next before she made a very sinister grin. "Time to make history." Kai said slowly before getting up and walking over to them.

"Um, Kai." Ren said.

"Anyone got popcorn, hehehe... I'll stop talking." Yang said before shutting up.

"She's is surprisingly frightening." Weiss commented.

"Hey, Whincester." Kai said to get their attention.

"What's up girly, you got a problem." Cardin asked while laughing.

Kai smirked inwardly before putting on... a smile.

"No, not really, I just noticed that you are a really talented comedian." This got Cardin to cease laughing out of confusion.

"And as it so happens, I happen to be interested in comedy too." She said loudly, getting some people's attention. "So, as it happens, I thought up some pretty good ANIMAL jokes that EVERYONE would just LOVE to hear me say." This got everyone in the cafeteria to look at her in confusion.

"What's she doing?" Blake asked.

"I don't know." Yang whispered.

"Here joke no. 1: Why did team CRDL cross the road?" Kai asked getting a quirked eyebrow from everyone around her, even the rabbit girl. "To make themselves think that their pathetic excuses of lives actually mean something to the world." This got the audience to gasp at the answer, while team CRDL scowled at her.

"Joke no. 2: Why am I using team CRDL in my jokes instead of an actual cardinal?" Kai asked raising both her hands. "Because doing so would be an insult to birds."

"OOOOHH!" The audience hollered.

"Roasted." Yang exclaimed, earning some giggles from the crowd, while Cardin's fisted balled up in anger.

"Ready for my final joke, cause this one's a doozy." Kai said extravagantly. "Why did team CRDL lay a bunch of eggs in the future?" The audience was silent until she spoke, but not before bringing her right hand up to her right cheek and smiling evilly while a demonic shine was present in her eyes. "Because of the sheer pain, fear, and humiliation I brought down upon them in a fight." Kai said evilly.

This got many in the cafeteria to go blue in the face at the sight of her face and the hearing of her words, teams RWBY and JNPR included, while Cardin's teammates were scared too, the man himself caught onto what she was saying. "Is that a challenge I'm hearing?" Cardin asked.

Kai retracted her hand and smirked. "Anytime and anyplace that you want... little birdie."

"OOOOOOHHHH!" The audience hollered again.

"Roasted again." Nora shouted.

Cardin scowled at the name and turned around, but not before doing the predicted. "Courtyard at four, bring your weapon."

"Won't need it." Kai said earning a death glare from Cardin.

"We're outta here." Cardin ordered his team, as they followed behind him still somewhat scared.

Kai watched as they left the cafeteria, and sighed after they finally left.

"Man, playing the bad guy is underrated is this scenario, that felt awesome." Kai said to herself before noticing the rabbit girl still on the floor. "Hey, you alright."

The rabbit girl flinched slightly before Kai comforted her. "It's alright, you hear, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm an ally." Kai said comfortingly while holding out her hand.

The girl hesitantly took her hand as Kai pulled her off the ground. "By the way, what's your name?" Kai asked, even though she already knew.

"V- Velvet Scarlatina." She answered.

(Later at the outside of Kai's castle...)

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Weiss shouted at Kai. "You're explicitly breaking school rules here."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, who's to say at this point." Kai smirked as she did a roundhouse kick through the air.

"I did say that he's a big jerk and all, but you insulted his team to his face, got an entire cafeteria's worth of people to gang up on him, and you challenged him to a fight at the center of the school." Jaune listed off.

"Oh, well, when you say it like that, you make it sound like you want him to pick on everyone in the school." Kai said in a floaty tone as she delivered three punches to the air. "Besides, this is my chance to see how all my training in the past few weeks have paid off." Kai reeled back a punch but stopped midswing. "Then again if I did that, I'd have to not hold back." Kai laughed.

"Well, she can't back down now, she's got to fight him, or Cardin will be able to pick on everyone person at Beacon like he owns the place." Yang explained.

"But is blowing your cover really worth just one Faunus girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake asked with slight venom in her tone.

"Of course it is, besides, everyone on remnant is going to find out eventually." Kai said dismissively. "So with that fact in mind..." Kai jumped into the air and sent a hammer fist straight into the ground, which formed a crater on impact. "Let's make it a show, shall we?" Kai asked rhetorically.

(Later at the courtyard...)

"Well I'll be..." Kai said lightly while in her jumpsuit as she saw people surrounding the courtyard with scrolls at the ready to take pictures and recordings.

She walked into towards the crowd as they saw her and began parting. She walked to the center of the crowd and was mildly surprised when she saw Cardin and his team already there.

"Well, well, well, I was starting to think that you wouldn't show up." Cardin said smirking.

"I bet you'd say the same thing if you walked in and saw me in the ring first." Kai said.

"You know, it's not everyday someone picks a fight with me, let alone my whole team, so how abo-" Kai cut Cardin off.

"You just love the sound of your own voice, do you?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow, getting Cardin to stop. "Look buddy, you might be a rooster in this hen house, but I'm gonna stop and tell you that there's no way you're going to be able to beat me." Kai warned him.

"Don't hold your breath, girly." Cardin snarled before his team got out there weapons.

Cardin readied his mace, while Russel, Dove, and Sky, brought out a pair of daggers, a gunsword of sorts, and a halberd respectively.

Kai smiled a little. "Nice weapons." Kai started scrolling through her aliens, not that anyone aside from RWBY and JNPR knew what she was doing, but some people started recording videos of what she was doing. "But like I said before, I don't need one to take, you, down." Kai said before hitting the Omegatrix on her chest.

Her skin began to turn olive green as her fingers and toes were reduced in number from five to three and two respectively. Her jumpsuit started to stretch up her neck and covered the top of her head, leaving only her olive green face visible, as the suit formed green shades atop her eyes. Her wrists were surrounded by five-inch-long green bracelets as her legs increased in muscle mass. This was Kai's Incursean form.

"Croakina!" She shouted as she introduced her in form.

Everyone was in shock at this turn of events as everyone started taking pictures and zoomed in on Croakina, meanwhile Cardin was frozen by he just witnessed.

"Here we go." Weiss whispered.

"This is where things get real." Yang said excitedly.

"WHAT, are you supposed to be some kind of freak, is that why you stood up for that Faunus?" Cardin demanded.

Croakina got into a Ryu-style fighting stance as she answered. "Well, I for prefer the term superhero rather than that, and the Faunus's name is Velvet, and I swear it when I say that you will have that name engraved into your memory."

"Wanna bet!" Cardin shouted before charging at her with his mace raised.

"Really?" Croakina said before sidestepping to the left and dodging the swing Cardin threw at her.

Sky charged at her with his halberd pointed at her, but Croaking saw this and jumped up fairly low for an Incursean, and landed on his halberd before kicking him in the face.

Dove saw this and fired three shots at Croakina, but she used her bracelets to block the shots and started running towards Russel and Dove, the two of them raised their weapons and swung them down, but Croakina used her enhanced reflexes to parry both of them with her bracelets before falling back onto her hands and kicked both of them in the chest, sending them flying back and onto the ground, near the edge of the crowd.

"You bitch." Cardin swung his mace at her from behind at her left side, but Croakina sighed and jumped up high before landing at her starting position, but her reflexes made her turn around to block a downward swing from Sky.

"Nice try." Croakina said before backhanding the handle of Sky's weapon and punching him twice and roundhouse kicking him, Cardin tried using this opportunity to sneak attack her from behind, but Croakina jumped into the air and onto his shoulders, then jumped off hard, sending him to the ground.

Croakina double backflipped and spun through the air and landed in a crouching position as she watched team CRDL regroup. "You know, I should congratulate you four, you actually got me to work up a sweat a little more than I expected, so for that I think it be nice that I reward you lot with a little something." Croakina smirked before touching the Omegatrix.

(Flashback to Kai's vision during the night before the initiation...)

Sia smirked as she said what the other trump card was. "The other trump card in your possession is an evolution feature." Sia said.

"Evolution?" Kai repeated.

"Yep, the evolution feature involves placing the selected species of alien in a worst case scenario simulation, all the way down to the DNA for approximately a million years, causing the alien to grow stronger, more powerful, and adaptable, so that it can overcome its flaws and become a one of a kind warrior." Sia explained.

(Back to the present...)

Two spines slotted out of the Omegatrix at three separate times, two sprouting out of the top and bottom, two next to the top, and two next to the bottom.

The suit began to dissipate as Croakina started to grow up to seven feet tall, leaving nothing but black garments covering her crotch and chest. Her arms and legs grew in muscle mass as her bracelets transmuted into fingerless gauntlets with white blasters on them. A light green bulge appeared above her chest and below her neck as black gills showed up on her shoulders and hips. And finally, long orange frills were present on her head with green eyes with black pupils. This was Croakina's ultimate form.

"HAHAHA, I've been waiting to use this in the field." Croakina laughed. "Say hello to... Ultimate Croakina!" She shouted.

Everyone was silent for few seconds before Cardin grunted. "What are you three waiting for, attack." Cardin ordered before the entire team charged at her.

Croakina sighed and raised her arms up before a sickly green slime erupted from her gauntlets and formed a pair of spiked flails as she lashed them outward smashing the ground in front of CRDL and separating them.

Cardin landed on his feet and made a mad dash for Croakina, he was somewhat expecting her to dodge, but she instead just stood there.

But before Cardin knew it, she inhaled some air, crouched down, and puffed out the bulge on her body to not only parry the attack, but also send Cardin's mace flying out of his hands.

Cardin panicked and tried to run and grab it, but he was stopped when Croakina shot a blast of sticky slime at his back and reeled him into her hands, Cardin was turned around and raised into the air until he was at eye level with Croakina who was holding him up by his armor with one hand. "You'll be happy to know that we're in a school meant to train heroes, cause if we weren't I'd rip you to shreds and dance on your remains." Cardin gulped at the last part.

"All I'm gonna say is that you're here to train as a hero, so start, at the very least, pretend that you care about that fact, because guess what." Croakina dropped him on the ground as she turned back into Kai. "I'm the eagle here, and you're the chicken, so grow up, and stop picking on everyone, or we can do this song and dance again, only, only next time, I won't be so generous." Kai warned him, before walking away.

Kai looked over to RWBY and JNPR in triumph, all of them looking at her concerned, that is until...

STAB!

Everything was dead silent as the sound of one of Russel's daggers sinking into Kai's skin echoed throughout the area, Kai looked over her shoulder to see it lodged in the back of her left shoulder, she looked surprised as she didn't hear it coming, it flew under her attention span somehow, but even so... "Huh, one of you lot actually hit me, impressive, too bad the fights over or I would've given you a around of applause." She yanked the dagger out of her skin, earning a tiny grunt of pain from her as she removed it and dropped it on the floor, as her blood dripped onto the ground.

Kai sighed as the injury healed itself, surprising everyone. "Great, your team actually made me bleed, thanks for reminding me that I still have a lot of work to do in terms of training." Kai said before another voice arrived.

"What is going on here?" most of the people paled at the voice as Glynda walked into the ring and assessed the situation. "Care to explain?" Glynda said to Kai.

"They were picking on someone, I stood up to them, we got into a fight, and they their butts kicked from here to the shattered moon." Kai answered casually, making Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose in stress and annoyance.

"May all students who didn't participate, please leave now." Glynda said plainly.

All the students left the area, leaving teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL left while Glynda repaired all damage done during the fight.

"You five, my office, now." Glynda ordered as CRDL picked themselves up off the ground and walked off with Glynda, with Kai following suit.

(25 minutes later...)

RWBY and JNPR were waiting outside of Glynda's office, waiting for Kai to come out.

"You think they're alright in there?" Ruby asked.

"Alright or not, she still broke the rules, I wouldn't be surprised if she got a month's worth of detention for that." Weiss said plainly.

"Yeah, but still, someone had to teach those guys a lesson." Blake said.

"Yeah, she toad-ally kicked their butts!" Yang punned.

"Now's not the time." Ren said before the door to Glynda's office opened up as CRDL walked out and away with angered expressions, while Kai had her arms behind her head.

"Well?" Pyrrha asked.

"What's the verdict?" Nora asked, slightly worried.

"Two weeks detention for the five of us." Kai said bluntly.

"What did I say." Weiss said.

"Well, at least she got them to learn their lesson." Ruby said optimistically.

"No, we'll be at others throats for a while, even with that lesson burned into their pride." Kai warned. "I suggest that you lot do your best to stay away from them, and Jaune," Kai looked at Jaune sternly. "do yourself a favor and don't laugh at Cardin's misfortune."

Jaune looked at Kai weirdly.

"Isn't that a bit specific?" The man asked.

"Exactly." Kai said bluntly as she began walking back to her place.

"By the way I've been meaning to ask." Weiss began as they followed her.

"It's about my blood, is it?" Kai said knowingly.

"Well, yeah, why is it that your blood is green?" Weiss asked.

"That's because it's not normal blood." Kai held her hand up to the Omegatrix. "When bonded to me, the Omegatrix infuses my blood with different kinds of alien DNA, so much so, that the blood turns into, what I like to call Omega Blood. A single drop of this blood can contain dozens of different kinds alien DNA." Kai explained.

"Whoa..." Everyone gasped.

"So, from a technical standpoint, your not human right now?" Jaune asked.

"Well, not entirely human, I'm part human and part... alien, to put it simply." Kai answered waving her hand around.

"What about that second transformation you used against Cardin, that 'Ultimate Croakina'?" Nora in a mock monster voice.

"Oh, that's just an Incursean's evolved state." Kai answered bluntly.

This got everyone to stop walking and look at her shocked. "E- Evolved state?" Yang repeated.

"Yep, the Omegatrix can take an alien species, set it into Overdrive and boom, a new powerset ready to crush the opponent." Kai said clapping her hands together.

"Whoa, that sounds crazy." Ruby commented.

"Believe me when I say that it's an adrenaline rush, now than if you'll excuse me, I need some rest after this long day." Kai said going back to her castle.

"Um, excuse me." Kai stopped and turned to her right to see, down the hallway, Velvet Scarlatina.

"Oh, hello there Velvet, you need anything?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, um, uh, thank you... for... sticking up for me." Velvet paused before continuing. "It's not everyday that someone does that, so I just wa-" Kai interrupted her.

"Hey, it's all good, in case you haven't heard, I'm not like most people." Kai jokingly said.

This got Velvet to smile. "Thanks." She said before walking off.

"Anytime." Kai called out to her as she turned a corner.

"You sure are nice to others." Ruby commented.

"Hehe, what can I say except that I always try." Kai commented.

...

Alien transformations and powers list:

Species: Incursean

Home Planet: Inekorea (destroyed)

Code Name: Croakina

Abilities:

Can jump up to 15 feet in the air.  
Has enhanced strength, speed, durability, smell, and reflexes.  
Has a twenty foot long tongue.

Equipment:

Shades: capable of allowing the user to stare directly at earth's sun with very little damage done to the eyes.  
Bracelets: made from the same metal as the Omegatrix, can easily block bullets and sword strikes.

Species: Evolved Incursean

Code Name: Ultimate Croakina

Abilities:

Can unleash a sonic croak that can topple over tanks, and throw airships off balance.  
Can adapt to any aquatic enviroment.  
Can breathe underwater.  
Can inflate bulge on neck as a counterattack against weak enough attacks.  
Can control and manipulate slime secreted from body in a variety of ways, like creating weapons, armor, traps, and waves.  
Can hop over fourty feet in the air.

Equipment:

Gauntlets: are connected to Ultimate Croakina's DNA so that they can shoot slime from the main valves on the back of the hand.

Fun facts: After a few million years of no technology, well balanced diets, and lots of training. The Incurseans have reached the pinnacle of their species' evolution. A much more stronger body thanks to the diets and workouts necessary for survival, a sonic croak attack that can topple a maximum size Vaxasaurin, an enhanced jump that greatly assisted in combat and improvised escape plans, and the ability to manipulate the sweat like slime secreted from their bodies by controlling the diamagnetic properties of the slime via electromagnetic waves generated by the brain through the frills on their head. Suffice to say, they are set for life in this form.

...

And there you have it, my second original fight in the entire fanfic, I hope that you all liked it like always, this fight in particular was inspired by the fight between Ben Tennyson and team CRDL in the 'RWBY and emerald' fanfic right here on this site, it's a pretty good story with a lot of original elements incorporated into it, check it out if you're interested. But for now I'm going to get to work on the next chapter for my "The Alien Huntress" reaction fanfic on Archives of Our Own, then expect the next chapter for RWBY Movies: watching the multiverse.

P.S. you can thank film theory for the inspiration behind the science behind the evolved Incursean's slime manipulation ability.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The student's lessons

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

...

"Prior to the Faunus rights revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus wars, Humankind was extraordinarily adamant about centralizing the Faunus population in Menagerie." Explained a teacher dark green spiky hair and circular glasses, Dr. Oobleck.

He was currently zooming around the classroom at a cartoonish speed, while Kai looked on, somewhat baffled. "Man, could he be part Citrakayah or something, cause he sure moves like one." She thought while paying attention to the teacher.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" Oobleck explained before sipping some coffee, and continuing his lecture. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage? Be honest, now." Oobleck asked.

The Faunus in the class, which included Velvet, raised their hands. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Oobleck lectured as he drank some more coffee. "I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang. Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Weiss raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Schnee."

"The battle of Fort Castle." She answered.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked before Cardin flicked a paper ball at Jaune's head, which was right in front of him, making him jolt up in surprise, catching Oobleck's attention.

"Mr. Arc. Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck asked vigorously.

"Um, uh..." Jaune saw Pyrrha cupping her hands around her eyes and decided to go with the more obvious answer. "Binoculars." Jaune answered sheepishly.

Oobleck, who zoomed back to the front of the room, merely sipped his coffee in response to this while some of the class laughed at his response, Pyrrha faceplamed, and Cardin was banging his fist on the desk in a fit of suppressed laughter. "One day, he's going to die a very painful death." Kai thought glaring at the man.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck said, noticing his laughter.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin answered sarcastically.

"Is that so, some animals, insects, and aquatic creatures can do it on impulse, but they tend to stay away from most forms of danger, you, on the other hand, seem dead set on charging straight at it, am I right?" Kai shot at him.

Cardin growled at hearing this. "Next time we fight it will be plenty different, girly." He slowly said to her.

"Animals are also smart enough to not waltz up to their predators." Pyrrha added.

"So what, you on her side." Cardin snapped.

"No, but I do have the answer, it's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha answered, making the bully growl at the rebuttal.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake pitched in. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." This got Cardin to rise up from his seat anger with a balled up fist.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck ordered.

This made Jaune almost laugh at his tormenter's embarrassment, but Kai's words flashed in his mind.

"Do yourself a favor and don't laugh at Cardin's misfortune."

Jaune immediately hushed himself before a peep could get out. "You will be seeing me after class for some extra readings." Oobleck said.

"Moving on." Oobleck said zooming around the room some more as Kai smirked.

(After the lesson...)

Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were all walking out of the classroom with Kai following behind, but Kai then realized something. "Wait, since Jaune isn't getting those extra readings from Dr. Oobleck, could that potentially lead to Jaune and Pyrrha not..." Kai realized that she ended up making a really big blunder in the timeline, and immediately jumped to the first idea she could think of in terms of trying to fix it.

"Hey, um, Jaune, Pyrrha." The two people in question turned to face her. "Could you two meet me at the rooftops of the dorms at seven sharp?" Kai asked hiding her intentions.

This confused the two of them, but since she was technically their teammate, they didn't sense any malicious intent in the proposition. "Okay, but why though?" Jaune asked.

"You'll see." Kai winked at them.

(On the rooftops...)

When the hour was near seven, Jaune and Pyrrha walked through the door that led to roof and found Kai sitting on the edge of the roof, feet dangling off the side. "Hehe, glad you showed up." Kai laughed.

Jaune had an idea as to what she wanted to talk about. "Um, you know that I can always try to, I don't know, be a farmer or something." He said somewhat dejected.

"Hey, I didn't bring you here to form a suicide pact or some junk like that, I only want to talk business." Kai stated.

"Business?" Pyrrha repeated.

"Yep, look, I'm a secondary leader to both team RWBY and JNPR, so it's high time that I, at the very least attempt to uphold that title." Kai said pointing at herself with her thumb.

"What are you talking about?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune, I want you to train with Pyrrha up here." Kai told them, not beating around the bush.

"What?' Pyrrha asked.

"Why?" Jaune added.

"Because, it's what Pyrrha wants to." Kai answered looking at Pyrrha. "And... Because I want to be of assistance as well." Kai added.

"What do you mean?" Jaune pressed.

"The two of you can train up here without any interruptions." Kai said, taking a page out of Pyrrha's lines.

"You think I need help?" Jaune asked, slightly saddened.

"You think I asked you to come up here all so that I could say that?" Kai asked back.

"But you just said it."

"Jaune, I think I see where she's going with this." Jaune turned his attention to Pyrrha. "Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" Pyrrha said clapping her hands together in emphasis.

But Jaune wasn't swayed. "Your wrong. I-I don't belong here." He said in a dejected tone.

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Pyrrha insisted.

"No I don't, I..." Jaune hesitated before speaking up. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." Jaune muttered.

"What do you..." Jaune interrupted Pyrrha.

"What I mean is that I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" Jaune looked at her, more dejected than ever. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

Kai put on a mock surprised expression. "Why though?" She asked in fake confusion.

"'Cause this is always what I've wanted to be!" Jaune began. "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

"Then let me help you." Pyrrha pressed.

This only added fuel to Jaune's fire. "I don't WANT help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the HERO!"

This caused something unexpected to happen.

Kai slapped Jaune across the face so hard, he got sent to the ground. "Jaune." He looked up and saw Kai staring down on him with a hardened expression before it relented. "Permit me to tell you about a hero from my world." Kai said softly.

"W- what?"

"There's a superhero in my home world, that goes by the title of Ben 10000, a regular boy turned universal savior with the help of a single alien piece of tech." Kai told him.

"Where are yo-" Kai raised a finger up in Pyrrha's direction, silencing her.

"He's a mere man of flesh and blood, who became the universe's greatest symbol of hope, but he started out at the age of ten." Kai said.

"T- Ten years old?" Jaune repeated.

"Yeah, he was practically like any other hero at the beginning of his career, he aved some people and stopped worldwide disasters, but he did mess up on more than one occasion, But do you know what is it that made him the hero is today?" Jaune started to get up.

"What?" He asked intrigued.

"He learned form others."

This line got Jaune to think about everything that has happened up until now.

"He learned from his friends, family, partners, and eduacators, he didn't become who he is by snapping his fingers." Jaune's eyes widened at what she was saying.

"You're just like him when he started out, you're being arrogant in thinking you can handle all of this on your own." Kaila looked at Pyrrha, then back to Jaune. "You have a TEAM by your side, dude, utilize that knowledge, utilize THEM! And most of all, don't be a hero, Jaune." This confused Jaune.

"Wha-"

"Be yourself." Kai smiled, while placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jaune thought about that last part really hard, and sighed at the fact that, in a way, she was right, he was being a bit arrogant. "Could you two, maybe, let me be for a little bit, I need to think for a moment." Jaune asked.

"All you had to do was ask, but remember, we are at your beck and call, in most circumstances, anyways." Kai smiled as she and Pyrrha walked through the door.

Jaune smiled at the sense that got beat into him, at least until a sinister laugh filled the air.

"Oh, Jaune..." Jaune turned around to see Cardin on the edge of the roof, with a sinister smile on his face.

"Ah, C- Cardin." Jaune gasped.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!" Cardin said in a malicious tone.

"Cardin, please, you can't tell anyone about this." Jaune pleaded.

Cardin merely snickered at this. "Oh Jaune, now why on Remnant would you think that I, Cardin Winchester, would rat out a good friend of mine?" he rhetorically asked.

"A f- friend?" Jaune wondered.

"Don't play dumb with me, big guy." Cardin threw his arm around Jaune and caught him in a headlock. "We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." Cardin let go of him as he walked back to the edge of the roof and climbed down. "Don't worry, Jaune. Your secret is safe with me." Cardin said as he got the last word in.

Jaune got back on his feet and began to panic. "NONONONONO! Now what do I do." He panicked before hearing the door open again, he turned to see Kai and Pyrrha, the ladder of which had tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "What're you tw-" Jaune was cut off when Pyrrha marched up to the blond and slapped him across the face.

"OW, wha-" Jaune couldn't say anything else as Pyrrha grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"Now do you see what happens when you don't ask for outside help?" Pyrrha asked hoarsely.

"Wha..." Jaune felt teardrops fall on his shirt as he looked and saw Pyrrha crying.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO DON'T ASK FOR HELP, THEY GET INTO SITUAITONS THAT THEY CAN'T GET OUT OF ON THEIR OWN, WITHOUT HAVING ANY IDEA WHAT TO DO!" She yelled in his face.

Pyrrha cried some more before continuing, quieter then before. "Can't you please understand that Kai was right, I only want to help you fight alongside us." She finished.

Jaune stood there, before looking at Pyrrha in the eyes, and smiled, letting what she said sink in. "Thank you, Pyrrha, Kai, for making me realize what I've done wrong." Jaune hugged Pyrrha, and she returned it in kind.

Kai smirked evilly before pulling out a scroll and taking a picture of the tow of them embracing one another. The two looked in her direction before realizing the position they were in right now.

They let go of each other and blushed beat red; Kai merely laughed it off though. "So, you two, when's the honeymoon?" Kai asked them both sarcastically before getting a serious expression on his face. "Okay, okay, next order of business is to find some way to get Cardin to not blackmail you." She said with determination.

"How are you going to do that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Simple." Kai said before green slime ran down her left arm and up to her hand and formed a gun with a mist like appearance and had blue and orange colors parallel to each other. Then the same thing happened to her right arm, only instead of a gun, it was a lavender canister with a white pin stuck in it that was about six inches long.

"Time to go, Cardin." Kai muttered, before firing the gun at the ground below them and opened up a blue swirling portal in the ground, she then pulled the pin on the canister and dropped it into the portal as the portal immediately closed.

"There we go, problem solved." Kai said dusting off her hands.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at her, then each other, and asked her. "What did you do?"

"Relax, that was a simple combo of Apartelelian and Chemicalian DNA in perfect sync with one another, to erase Cardin's team's memories of this whole thing." Kai explained.

"And those are..." Jaune asked.

"An alien with teleportation powers and an alien that's a walking chemistry lab, in that order." Kai listed off before turning around. "Now then, how about some early rest, now that we got all of that out of the way?" Kai asked sarcastically as she walked off, with Jaune and Pyrrha following shortly after.

(Meanwhile...)

Hikari saw all of this and smiled.

"Welp, that's one way to make your troubles go away." She quipped.

"Is that so?" a voice said form behind her.

Hikari noticeably groaned and turned around. Behind her was a male Celestialsapien, wearing silver armor on his wrists, shoulders, and ankles.

"Uhg, what is it that you want, Epsilon?" Hikari asked.

"Who, me, nothing at all, I only wanted to tell you that I've finally chosen my own champion to inherit my will to save this world." This new arrival, Epsilon, told her.

This got Hikari's attention. "Is that so?" she asked intrigued.

"Yep, and I also made it so that the Remnant you're watching will have some... special alien encounters." Epsilon warned her.

"Isn't that against basic Celestialsapien protocol." Hikari asked.

"Not when it's meant to happen at some point anyways, am I right? After all, you got permission to oversee this world from the higher ups before you left." Epsilon reminded her.

"If you're going to imply that I'm doing this for entertainment, then go get a mortal life already." Hikari snapped.

"Oh, is that the way a Celestialsapien should behave." Epsilon teased her.

Hikari growled at this, but calmed down a little. "We'll see about that, now will we." She shot at him.

...

Yeah, right now I'm kinda addicted to trying to write this story at the current moment, so don't expect updates on other stories (except on Ao3) until maybe after chapter 13. Sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Forever Fall

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

...

As much as Jaune didn't want to do it, the next day after he, Pyrrha, and Kai talked, he told teams RWBY and NR about the fake transcripts he used to get into beacon.

He expected the reactions to be mixed, but Jaune trusted them, and it fell through.

Blake, Yang, and Ren, vowed to keep it a secret as well, Nora and Ruby were glad that Jaune wants to better himself, and Weiss... well...

"I still can't believe that Jaune literally lied his way into the best huntsman academy on Remnant, and we're still not telling Ozpin or Glynda." Weiss complained.

It's been a month since the talk and tensions between Weiss and Jaune have been high, but she didn't hate him, she only hated how he got into Beacon... if that wasn't obvious enough.

"Weiss, let it go, he's gotten slightly better at combat in the couple of weeks." Ruby told her partner.

"Maybe, but still I-" Weiss was cut off by Kai, who was hanging out in there dorm while dorm room.

Today was the day for the trip to the forever fall forest, and Kai was ready for just about anything as she fiddled with the Omegatrix.

"She's right, you know." Kai said. "Jaune is doing marginally better thanks to Pyrrha's training, and we ought to be thankful for that fact." She lectured. "He's our friend, not someone we can just throw under a bus."

Weiss realized that she was right. "I guess... you're right, after the field trip, I'll go and try to make amends." Weiss promised.

Yang smiled. "That's the spirit, the ice queen is finally beginning to thaw." She joked.

"Quiet you." Weiss snapped.

"Well, either way, we leave for Forever Fall in thirty minutes, we should probably get a move on now." Blake told them all.

"Good idea." Kai said as she finished fiddling with the Omegatrix, but Simon came out at that moment.

"Kai, may I ask what exactly you were doing with the Omegatrix." Simon asked.

"Nothing, just getting a refresher on my transformations." Kai slyly said.

Simon noticed her demeanor before Sia's voice echoed from out of the Omegatrix. "Your hiding something, I can feel it in what I can loosely describe as my gut." Sia said.

"Maybe I am." Kai said knowingly.

Kai and RWBY walked out of their dorm room, but Cardin was looking over a corner to spy on them, holding the canister that went off in his team's dorm room.

(Flashback to that night...)

Team CRDL was rejoicing after Cardin told them about the dirt they had on Jaune. "Oh man, that guy's gonna be our money man from here on out." Russel laughed.

"I can't wait to have him do all of my homework." Dove snickered.

"You're thinking too small, we need to think bigger." Sky told them.

"He's right, if we play it smart, we could get back at that bitch, Kai." Cardin told them.

That was when Kai's portal opened up in the ceiling. "Huh?" Sky wondered, noticing the portal.

"What the hell is that?" Russel asked no one in particular.

"It must be-" Cardin was cut off by a lavender canister falling out of the portal and started releasing green gas the moment it hit the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Dove shouted in panic.

Team CRDL was thrown into a set of coughing fits as they struggled to stay conscience from the gas.

"Dammit." Sky cursed before falling unconscious, with Russel and Sky following shortly after.

"Damn you to hell, Kai." Cardin cursed before passing out.

(One hour later...)

Cardin's eyes were fluttering open as she saw the rest of his teammates sprawled out on the floor. "What the, what happened?" He asked looking around, but not before noticing the lavender canister on the floor, not that he knew what it was. "Huh?" He picked it up and examined it... only to find a familiar hourglass symbol on the back of it. He scowled at what this meant. "Kai."

(Back to the present...)

"I don't know what happened, but it must have been something good for us if you got involved." Cardin thought scowling while Kai and RWBY met up with JNPR outside their dorm room.

(At the Forever Fall Forest...)

Kai, in her jumpsuit, had her hands behind her head as the class walked through the forest admiring the crimson red leaves and beautiful scenery. "Whoa, this place sure is cool." Kai said, complementing the place.

"You can say that again." Pyrrha added.

"I honestly doubt that there's another like this in the entirety of Remnant." Weiss squealed as she admired the beauty of the red leaves flowing in the wind.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda informed them.

"Dark." Kai said out of nowhere, making some of her friends giggle in response.

Glynda sighed at the mild immaturity and continued. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!" She told them before heading into the forest.

"Oooohh boy, I love red sap, maybe we could get some for ourselves while we're here." Ruby suggested.

"Really, must be pretty good if it gets your mind off of the subject of weaponry." Kai joked.

"Hey, nothing can get my mind off weapons, I just love this stuff, and it goes great with cookies." Ruby told her.

"Oh, right, you have a chocolate chip cookie fetish." Kai joked again.

"It is NOT a fetish, and I don't even know what that word means." The red reaper snapped at her, making Kai's eyes widen.

"Well, either way, I, for one hope we get some Grimm to fight today." Yang said cracking her knuckles.

"Of course you do." Blake muttered.

Jaune looked at the trees and wondered something. "Hey, the sap from these trees sell for a good amount of lien, right?" He asked curiously.

"Indeed, why do you ask?" Pyrrha asked back.

"Well, I was just wondering why people don't come here and steal some of this stuff for profit." Jaune asked.

"Well, you can, but it's pretty risky." Weiss answered.

"Yeah, the tree's that contain the sap are more deeper into the forest, and the more deeper you go, the more likely you are to run into Grimm." Pyrrha clarified.

"Oh, right." Jaune said in realization.

"Enough talk, time for some collection." Kai said, walking into the forest.

"Don't start without us." Nora jingled.

"Nora, wait up." Ren exclaimed, not wanting Nora to do something crazy.

"Come on, let's get to work." Ruby shouted excitedly.

The group walked deeper into the forest while team CRDL hanged back, with Cardin still hanging on the canister.

"Get ready, Kai." He growled dropping the canister on the ground.

They walked into the forest, with a brown box with a 'W' on it that was violently shaking in Sky's hands, leaving the canister behind.

It was just lying there, until a strange blue orb with a black iris like line in the center floated down to it, and zapped the canister with a blue laser, making it levitate for a few seconds before getting sucked into the orb.

The orb then floated off into the forest, only it didn't follow the same path as the students did.

(Later on, deeper into the forest...)

They were just about finished with the red sap gathering as Ren handed Nora a finished jar, he went to strat filling up another one, only to hear licking sounds and turned back to Nora, who had red sap plastered all around her mouth, and an empty jar in her hand.

"Ehehehehe..." Nora laughed, while Ren sighed and picked the jar out of her hand.

Kai merely smiled at this. "Nora, do us all a favor and contain your excitement for this sap." She said as she wrapped up her sixth jar.

Yang and Weiss's jaw were hanging at the sight. "How did you..." Weiss droned on, before Kai beat her to it.

"What? I had extra time." Kai said plainly.

Yang was the first to recover out of the two with a smile on her face. "Well, at least we got souvenirs." Yang joked.

"I can't wait to get back to Beacon for a celebratory cookie dipped in red sap." Ruby squealed.

"Don't you have those near the nighttime?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, but I'll get some sleep." Ruby assured her.

"I doubt it." Yang said rolling her eyes.

Kai stood off the ground with her hands on her hips, "Well either way, we still have about an hour left until we have to go, so if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go some place for a rest." Kai said as she was covered in a flash of green.

Her suit shrunk and split in two, forming bathing suit-like garments as her skin grew light peach fuzz all over her body. The digits on her hand changed from five fingers to three claws. Wings sprouted out of the side of her arms and a tail sprouted out from her backside. Her mouth and nose elongated into a snout with fangs jutting out of her mouth as her ears moved to the top of her head and became sharp and cat-like in shape. Her eyes in color, with green sclera and light green iris' with black slits running down the middle and her legs increased in muscle mass with her toes going from five to three, with one jutting out the back, and scythe-like claws jutting out of her toes, and the Omegatrix reemerged on her chest. This was Kai's Batracorian form.

"Telebat!" Kai shouted aloud.

Everyone was shocked by the sudden transformation, but Ren swallowed his confusion and asked. "Soooo... what does this form do?" He asked simply.

Telebat smirked a toothy smirk as she looked to the jars of red sap on the ground and stared at them strongly, all of the sudden, the jars began floating off the ground and Telebat floated them around her as she placed them back on the ground. "Does that answer your question?" Telebat asked.

"Telekinisis." Pyrrha muttured.

"So cool!" Ruby exclaimed... very loudly.

This caused Telebat to recoil in pain as she covered her ears with her claws. "GEEZ, Ruby, easy, this form has sensitive hearing." Telebat hissed at her.

Ruby covered her mouth. "Sorry." She squeaked out.

"I'm gonna go off somewhere, I'll..." She stopped for a moment before smirking again. "Meet you lot BAT at the rendezvous point, HAHA." She punned as she flew off. "Oh man, I crack myself up at times." Her friends heard her say as she vanished from sight.

Everyone was silent for a little bit before everyone heard snickering coming from Yang. "That was a good one." Yang said still snickering.

"It's better than the ones we've heard from you thus far." Weiss thought while looking away.

(Meanwhile...)

It only took Telebat about two minutes to find the perfect spot to rest for the time being, she was currently waiting for the time to pass by until a certain event happened.

About thirty minutes passed by while Telebat was snoring the time away while hanging from a tree, at least until she heard footsteps on grass practically echo throughout the area thanks to her enhanced hearing.

She used her hearing to echolocate the area around her and saw something flying at her from behind. She didn't even turn around as her telekinesis caught the object mid-flight. "Hehehe, nice try, birdbrains." Telebat said looking behind her to see a jar full of red sap, and team CRDL walking out from behind the trees surrounding her.

"OH COME ON, IS THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN'T DO!" Cardin shouted in anger.

"Oh you're only saying that now, I have so many more transformations to show the world." Telebat taunted while getting down on the ground.

This started RDL. "What?" Dove dared to asked.

"Oh yeah, well over a million at the present time." Telebat told them, scaring them further, as she walk away from the tree she was hanging from.

Except for Cardin. "You really are a freak." He scowled.

"Tsk, oh please, considering all I'm trying to do is save this world, and you four are deliberately interfering with that mission, it makes me wonder who's the real freak." Telebat shot at them, making it the last straw for Cardin.

"THAT'S IT!" He shouted, grabbing his mace and swung down on the ground, causing a massive eruption of sorts to run through the ground and towards Telebat, but she saw this beforehand and flew up into the air.

"Consider this your only warning, CRDL. Stop what you're doing and make amends for your transgressions across Beacon. Refuse and we'll have another beatdown on our hands and claws." Telebat warned seeing CRDL with scowls on their faces.

"Not on your life, freak!" Russel shot at her.

"Don't think this will end like last time." Sky shouted.

"We'll prove that we're better than anyone around." Dove shouted as they all drew their weapons.

Telebat merely sighed at the sight. "The more I hear you lot speak, the more I-" Telebat's ears twitched, signaling she heard something.

"What the?" She said before...

BANG

"AAAHHH!" Telebat screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, she examined after she hit it, herself to find that a bullet from Dove's gunsword had impacted her left wing arm.

"You lousy-" She was cut off as Cardin brought his foot down on her snout.

"Not so tough now, huh freak!" Cardin taunted.

Telebat gritted her teeth as she closed her eyes as Cardin leaped back and his team tried jumping her from all directions while she was down.

At first, Cardin thought that she was giving up, but all of that changed when Telebat's eyes snapped open revealing that they were entirely green, before he could process this fact, a green forcefield was brought up in counter to their onslaught. "Pathetic." Telebat snarled before the forcefield glowed and exploded outward, sending CRDL flying onto the ground or into the tree trunks.

"You're gonna pay hard no-" Telebat was cut off by the sound of growling, her ears twitched as she grimaced. "Oh no, we were too angry." Telebat muttered.

A large paw came down onto the ground as the group turned to see a pack of Grimm slowly coming out of the bushes, revealing a bunch of Beowulfs and a pair of Ursa, all of which were lead by the owner of the aforementioned paw...

"An Ursa Major!" Dove identified in panic.

"Dammit, there are more of them then in the original timeline." Telebat thought while looking at the spiky-backed Ursa.

She changed back into Kai, just as Cardin got himself off the ground and charged at the giant Ursa with his mace, only for the Ursa to literally backhand the weapon out of his hand, sending rolling towards Kai's feet.

"Okay, thinking time, how am I supposed to hold that Ursa Major off, until Jaune and Pyrrha get here to kick it's butt?" She wondered before hearing the Grimm roar, sending Cardin onto his butt in fear.

(With team RWBY and JNPR...)

The roar was heard all the way from where they were as Blake looked up from a book she was reading. "What was that?" She asked.

"It must of have Grimm" Ren theorized.

Ruby and Jaune had looks of determination and nodded to one another. "Blake, Yang, go get Glynda, we'll need some back up." Ruby ordered.

"Nora, Ren, you two go also." Jaune added as the four of them went off.

"Alright." Yang replied running off.

"Good luck." Nora shouted as they ran off to get Glynda.

"Weiss, Pyrrha, let's go." Jaune ordered, the two of them nodded as the four of them ran off into the direction of the roar, as another one as heard.

(Back with Kai and team CRDL...)

"GIMLINOPITHECUS INFUSION: SHOCKLETS!"

Green slime ran down Kai's arms and reformed to shape yellow and black furry gauntlets with gray fingers and silver circular bolts implanted into the sides.

"How's about this shocking revelation." Kai quipped as she punched the Ursa Major away with an electricity-powered punch.

Kai looked behind her and saw CRDL still on the ground afraid. "What are you idiots doing, RUN!" Kai ordered.

Sky, Russel, and Dove wasted no time in abiding by that, but before Cardin could take off, he got pinned to the ground by a Beowulf.

"Dammit, Cardin, move your ass!" Kai shouted punching an ordinary Ursa away, and clapping her Gauntlets together to spark electricity between them and blasting the Beowulf off of Cardin.

Cardin was about to get back up, but was stopped by the sound of stomping from the Ursa Major approaching him. "Oh crap, crap, crap!" Cardin exclaimed as he crawled up into tree while still on the ground.

Kai saw this and held her hands out in front of her, charging a ball of condensed electricity to try and take out the Ursa Major, only thing is that because of how large the ball was, she couldn't see the lead Grimm about to bring it's claw down on Cardin.

Cardin braced for the end and closed his eyes... only to hear the Ursa Major's claws smash against something metallic. He looked up to see Jaune successfully blocking the attack with his shield. "Jaune?" Cardin asked.

Kai heard this and dispersed the electricity ball and looked to her right to see Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha looking over the battlefield. "How did you get here so quickly?" Kai asked loudly.

"Does it matter?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Right, Ruby, cover me, Pyrrha, keep Cardin safe, Weiss, take out the Ursa, I'll deal with all of the Beowulfs." Kai ordered as she was draped in a green light.

Gray fur sprouted out from the Omegatrix and covered Kai's whole body as her suit revealed itself and changed shape into bikini-like shape. Her arms expanded in muscle and her legs shrunk and hunched forward, giving them a more foldable appearance, as her hands sprouted four claws and three claws emerged on her feet with one in the back. Spikes appeared on her elbows and shoulders as her hair changed from green to black as it grew and a fluffy tail sprouted out from her tailbone area. Her face elongated to form a wolf-like muzzle and wolf ears popped out of her head. And the Omegatrix revealed itself on her chest.

"Now, let's do this, wolf to Loboan." Kai's Loboan form, Lunablitz, said before howling to the sky to get the Beowulfs attention.

They all turned to her as Lunablitz's muzzle split into four and released a green sonic howl aimed for the ground, kicking dirt and dust into the Grimm's faces.

They tried to regain their bearings until Lunablitz leaped through the dust clouds and jumped onto one of the Beowulfs, and began slashing away at it's chest, killing it in just a few seconds.

The Ursa recovered and roared, only to be cut off by a rapier slash to the back by Weiss, who leaped off it's head and fired icicle projectiles from a set of glyphs she conjured up at it's face, once she landed she summoned a pair of glyphs on both sides of the Ursa and then one behind herself, she back flipped up onto the glyph behind her and shot herself at the glyph on the Ursa's right side, she began created a combo, where she kept leaping between the two glyphs, all while slashing at the Ursa's body with Myrtenaster between leaps, which she finished by stabbing the Grimm through the side of it's neck, killing it instantly.

"Brutal." Lunablitz commented before hearing a gunshot being fired at a Beowulf at her side.

"I've got your back!" Ruby called out to her, aiming Crescent Rose at the other Beowulfs.

"Good to know!" Lunablitz shouted back before charging back at the remaining Beowulfs.

While all of this was happening, Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the Scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

As they are just about to clash in slow motion, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.

Lunablitz finished off the last of the Beowulfs while Weiss pulled her Myrtenaster out of another Ursa she killed. Lunablitz turned back into Kai as she smiled at Jaune and Pyrrha in pride. "All according to the timeline." She thought to herself.

"What was that?" Ruby asked Pyrrha smiling.

Weiss ran over to Pyrrha's side, equally amazed. "How did you..." Pyrrha merely looked at them.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is..."

"Magnetokinesis, am I right?" Kai asked rhetorically.

"Indeed." Pyrrha said walking off.

"Where you are going?" Weiss asked the redhead.

"Yeah, we've gotta tell them." Ruby urged.

"Maybe, or we could just, you know, sweep this under the rug." Pyrrha said winking as the two of them shortly followed after her.

Jaune sheathed his sword as Cardin got off the ground. "Holy crap, Jaune." Cardin said before the blonde himself grabbed his collar.

"Unless you change your ways, don't ever mess with my teammates, my friends, ever again, am I clear?" Jaune threatened.

Cardin didn't know what to say. "C- cr-crystal." Cardin stuttered as Jaune let go of his collar and walked off, leaving only Kai and Cardin surrounded by the trees and grass.

"You saw that, right?" Kai asked, making Cardin look at her. "That was the same man you were picking on a little while ago." She reminded him. "He's changing for the better, Cardin, are you gonna do the same, or are you not?" Kai then walked off after Jaune and the others.

Cardin slowly walked after them. "Changing for the better." He muttered while walking.

While everything from the Ursa showing up to Cardin leaving happened though, the same blue orb from earlier was sliently hovering in the treetops, recording everything.

It turned around and blitzed through the forest, past the trees, over the rocks, and back to its point of origin.

That origin being big brown ancient looking spaceship in the middle of a conveniently placed clearing.

The spaceship shaped like a giant sphere, about the size of a two-story building, with four spikes jutting out of the underside like legs. Blue orbs of a similar design that were surrounded by light brown lines were covering the main body of the ship.

The hovering blue orb floated to an indentation on the hull of the ship and slotted itself into the indentation.

The camera view of the ship spins around to a reveal a giant blue eye-like orb in the center of the front, it zooms into the eye, and reveals a screen on the inside of the darkened inside of the ship, playing back everything that happened in the forest.

A humanoid figure wearing a brown visor with a big blue iris in the center looked down at the screen, before snapping her left hand's fingers, causing the playback to pause, right when Lunablitz transformed back into Kai, and to zoom in on the Omegatrix on her chest. "It appears as though the Celestialsapien was correct in it's information given to the higher ups." The humanoid spoke revealing it's voice to be feminine and synthetic in sound.

"It would appear so, shall we move in for communiqué now?" Another female synthetic voice asked.

"Remember what the boss informed us of, if the info was true, then we hold off on face to face communication for exactly twenty four Remnant hours, then make contact with them." A third female synthetic voice reminded them.

"She speaks the truth, for now, we rest, effective twenty-four hours from now, we shall make contact with the humanoid identified as Kaila Narukami." The first voice stated.

"Might I be permitted to ask one question however?" The second voice asked.

"Please do."

"Why might we be speaking in lighting this dark?" The voice asked, not understanding that fact.

"I've got to agree, it would only make more sense to communicate while the light in our ship is on." The third voice told them.

The one with the visor looked around and nodded, while snapping her fingers, causing the lights in the ship to turn on, revealing her humanoid form in more detail.

She had a light brown exterior with her breast and crotch area covered by brown metal with three blue orbs on them, one in the center of her breast area, and two on the sides of her hips, with the same brown metal covering her legs with large metal heel like feet at the end of her legs. Her left hand had a cuff made of the same metal, while her right arm had attached to it a brown metallic buster cannon with a glowing blue barrel, and spikes jutting out of the sides. On her back was a trio of jets boosters with blue barrels. And attached to where her tailbone would be was a five-foot long brown metallic tail, with three spikes at the tip.

"Well, either way, we will act soon," She faced the screen depicting the Omegatrix and placed her left hand on it. "And the three of us Mancedroids will be able to fulfill our mission." She said with hope in her synthetic voice.

...

Alien Transformations and power list:

Species: Batracorian

Home Planet: Bactis 2

Code Name: Telebat (Original concept)

Abilities:

Can fly.  
Has telekinesis.  
Has sharp claws on arms and feet.  
Can use telepathy.  
Can shoot telekinetic bolts from eyes.  
Has enhanced running speed, sight, and hearing.  
Thanks to sickle like claws on feet, she can walk or hand upside down.

Weaknesses:

Can be blinded by sudden flashes of light.  
Can be rendered helpless to loud noises.  
Wing arms not all that strong.

Species: Loboan

Home Planet: Luna Lobo

Code Name: Lunablitz

Abilities:

Has enhanced strength, speed, durability, reflexes, jumping, stamina, smelling, and hearing.  
Has sharp claws and teeth that can tear iron.  
Can unleash a sonic howl from muzzle.

Weaknesses:

VERY sensitive hearing.

...

Ladies and gentlemen, I couldn't be more proud with how this chapter turned if I tried. I for one hope you liked it and found it entertaining, and that you leave a comment on how it turned out for you. And just to let you know, we'll be delving into original chapter territory next time, here's a preview.

Mystery Alien: We are the Mancedroids, biomechanical alien being from the planetary kingdom, Hizaliza.

Kai: it's time that I gave all of you a tour of the place.

Yang: THIS ISN'T A BATHROOM, IT'S A WATERPARK!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Encounter and the Tour

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!(Except for a couple of original elements in this chapter)

...

The next day after the Forever Fall firefight that went down, Kai was in her castle dealing with a problem even she couldn't have predicted.

"UHG, if I'd known it was going to be a while before Weiss and Blake had that argument, I would have prepared beforehand." Kai complained.

Complete and total boredom.

It was a Saturday for the world of Remnant, which didn't classes weren't even going to happen. She was currently loafing around on her bed gazing up at the ceiling, wondering when something, ANYTHING, was going to happen, little did she know that her wish was coming true.

"But either way, I guess I shouldn't complain too much, I am living it up in a castle on my own private planet." Kai said with her eyes closed, until they rocketed open. "Wait a minute." She looked around the bedroom she was in.

It was at this moment where Kai realized something; she shot upward from her bed and facepalmed. "Wait, how did it take this long for me to so much as think of getting around to it." She asked herself.

She got off her bed and made her way to the door, until...

"Milady," Simon's voice rung out from the Omegatrix. "we have a call from Ruby, shall I patch it through?" Simon asked.

"Of course." Kai answered as a ringing was heard from the Omegatrix followed by Ruby's voice.

"KAI!" Ruby voice shouted in a panicked manner, while loud murmuring was heard behind her voice.

"Huh, what's up? Did Roman do something crazy again?" Kai asked, immediately seeing the gravity of the situation.

"No, WORSE! I think we've got an alien spaceship on Beacon campus!" Weiss's voice shouted.

This set Kai on high alert. "O- Okay, I'll be right there." Kai hung up before being draped in a flash of green light.

Kai's veins and muscles bulged up unnaturally throughout her body as they reached up to her face and her eyes closed, then opened to reveal themselves to be completely green. Her hands changed and morphed into a trio of claws, followed by her skin turning light-blue, and a large thick tail with black and light-blue stripes on it sprouted out from her tailbone. The digits on her feet went from five to two, as two Kineceleran roller spheres appeared below her feet as her legs extended, then hunched forward in a Z shaped manner. The back part of the jumpsuit near her nape ran up her neck and expanded out, taking the form of a helmet with a retractable visor. This was Kai's Kineceleran form.

"VLCT (Velocity)!" She shouted before running off to the door to Remnant with her super speed, all while using her enhanced thinking to wonder what an alien spacecraft was doing on Remnant.

"What could other aliens be doing on Remnant, could they be here to negotiate peace, could they be for a declaration of war, are they here to try and get the Omegatrix, how did no one notice them until now?" VLCT thought until she reached the door.

"All of that can wait, right now, I have to get moving." VLCT told herself before opening the door and stepping onto Remnant. She looked around and saw no one in the halls. She ran into team RWBY's dorm room (which was unlocked for some reason) and looked out the window, and was met with a crazy sight.

It was a horde of students in a circle, all surrounding the same spherical ship from yesterday, and she could tell that they were communing among themselves; even the people from the Vale News Network were there, most likely making comments on the spacecraft.

"Odd." VLCT muttered, eyeing the ship.

She ran out of RWBY's dorm room, closing the door, out of the main building, and to the circle of students.

When VLCT stopped by the students, most of them turned to her, but eight in particular ran up to her. "Kai!" Yang's voice shouted aloud.

It was teams RWBY and JNPR. "Thank goodness you're here." Ren commented.

"I came here as fast as I could, the moment I heard 'alien' from Weiss and Ruby, what's the status on that ship?" VLCT asked, turning back into Kai.

"We're not too sure." Kai heard a voice say from beside her; she looked and saw Lisa Lavender walking up to her, with a cameraman by her side.

Kai was shocked to say the least, even if she saw the VNN already here. "You're Lisa Lavender, correct?" Kai asked.

"Yes, I am, but back on the topic of the ship, it just flew through the skies of Vale in broad daylight about five minutes ago, it landed here in the courtyard and hasn't so much as moved an inch since."

"Five minutes ago?" Kai repeated.

"Yes, do you by any chance have any theories as to what this ship is doing here?" Lisa asked.

"Well, I could have a few theories, but I first have to examine the ship in question." Kai told her. "Everyone, move away from the ship." Kai exclaimed, getting the students attention.

They all moved out of the way to let Kai take a look at the ship, but when she did, her eyes widened. "What the?" Kai took one look at the ship and was shocked as to what it was constructed of.

Kai walked up to the ship to take a closer look and placed her hand on the hull. She pulled it back and continued looking at the ship.

"So, what can you make of it?" Pyrrha asked.

"I..." Kai didn't know what to say, but decided to be honest. "Well, if I may be honest..." everyone leaned in to hear what she was going to say. "I've, quite frankly, never seen tech like this before."

Everyone in the vicinity did a pratfall onto the ground, but Weiss was the first to get up. "Seriously, not even you know what this?" Weiss exclaimed in an agitated tone.

"Look, I'm sorry alright, but I've never thought of the possibility of tech like this even existing." Kai told her.

"Wait, so what you're saying is that..." Blake cut Nora off.

"This technology doesn't exist where you come from." She asked.

"Nope, not at all, well, maybe in video games, but that's aside the point." Kai said flailing her arms around. "The point is-"

Before Kai could say anything else, three sets of three circles on the back (the side she was facing at the time) of the ship began to move, catching everyone's attention. "Huh, now what?" Kai muttered.

Once the circles were out of the way, a part of the hull slid down revealing a set of steps on the inside. When the steps touched the ground, footsteps were heard from inside the ship.

"Huh?"

"What's that sound?"

"Whatever's in that ship..." Nora was slightly shaking.

"Is coming out." Jaune said also shaking.

Kai was about to construct a weapon until. "You needn't be alarmed, we come in peace." A synthetic voice said from within the ship.

"Huh?" Kai muttered.

"Was that voice robotic?" Ruby asked Yang.

"Yeah, but why, though?" The blonde wondered.

A metallic foot stepped onto the steps and walked down slowly, revealing the alien from last time, followed by the other two, who, when they got out of the ship, positioned themselves on her left and right sides.

The one on the left looked exactly like the first, only that instead of a buster cannon and a regular looking hand at the end of her arms, her left hand was a brown armored gauntlet with a circular protrusion on the back of the hand and a blue barrel-like indent in the palm of the hand, and her right hand was a stump with what looked like a half-circle shaped sword hilt.

The one on the right was also the exact same as the first, except that her entire right arm was a bulky brown armored fist, and on her left hand was a brown metallic glove with a trio of small blue barreled turrets attached to it.

The alien visitors amazed everyone, even Kai, who has already encountered alien life before.

"Whoa." Weiss whispered amazed by the sight.

Lisa was the first to recover. "Are we live?" She asked her cameraman quietly.

"Yep." He answered pointing the camera at the aliens.

(Meanwhile in Atlas...)

All over Remnant, people and Faunus alike were seeing the aliens in their full glory, while in Atlas; a certain general James Ironwood was looking at the screen in front of him depicting the aliens. He brought up a communication line on his desk and spoke to the soldier on the other side. "How long is it going to take for the Atlesian army to arrive in Vale?" Ironwood asked.

"Uh, I hate to tell you sir, but about two weeks." The soldier replied, making the general groan in annoyance.

"Uhg, fine, prepare at the same rate as before." He ordered.

"But, sir, what about the alie-" the soldier was cut off when James hung up.

"It's okay, calm down." Ironwood told himself. "If what Ozpin told you about that one girl was true, then you hardly have anything to worry about." He thought to himself.

(Back at Beacon...)

The aliens caught sight of the camera pointed at them, making Lisa and the cameraman flinch, but then the aliens did something unforeseen, even by Kai.

"Hello there, world of Remnant." The alien spoke in a synthetic voice, all while smiling and waving with their right arms.

This confused Kai as to what their motive for being here could be. "Um, so you can speak our language." Kai said awkwardly.

The lead alien looked at her with a neutral expression. "Indeed we can." She said plainly.

Kai stood there awkwardly before talking again. "So, um, no offense or anything, but what exactly are you." She asked while twiddling her thumbs.

"No offense: the human term used when another being has no intention of verbally insulting another being." The alien explained.

"Um, yes, no offen-"

"Mancedroids." The alien spoke, interrupting her.

"Huh?" Kai said, confused.

"We are the Mancedroids, biomechanical alien beings from the planet kingdom, Yhrlue." The alien, now known as a Mancedroid, said with her arms held out to her sides.

"Yhrlue?" Ruby repeated.

"Indeed, little one, we are a race of sentient techno-organic machines capable of traveling throughout the cosmos, all in an attempt to gain more knowledge about this odd reality that we exist in." The Mancedroid explained.

Kai was astonished by their reason for possibly being here. "Very philosophical." She said.

"You'd better believe it, girly." The one on the right said loudly while pointing at her with her armored arm. "We've stood by that philosophy for over a million years, and we ain't stopping anytime soon." She said in a rowdy tone.

"Arma, cool your jet boosters, the last thing we want is to freak out the residents of this world even further." The lead alien said before realizing something. "Oh, pardon my ignorance, I completely forgot to introduce myself."

The lead alien bowed. "My name is Azure, the one on my right is Arma, and the one to my left is Serrate." The alien, now known as Azure, said politely.

"Okay then, Azure, could you explain what exactly you're here for." Kai asked.

"Well, the reason why is because our species was hired to protect this world from it's evils." Azure explained.

This got everyone around them to gasp in shock.

"An alien species..."

"Sent here to protect us?"

"That's insane."

"Whoa, back up a sec, your whole species was 'hired' to help this planet protect itself?" Kai asked with air quotes.

"Yep." Arma answered.

"Pretty much." Serrate added.

"But, who were you hired by?" Yang asked.

If Azure had a smile, Kai knew it would have faded because of her response. "I do apologize, but we are unable to disclose that info to anyone on this planet as per the agreement we made with our client." Azure stated.

This got Kai to sigh while crossing her arms. "Well, that makes sense, I guess." Kai said. "If you go and hire an entire species to protect another species, it would only make sense that you'd want your identity hidden to some capacity." She noted.

"It seems as though you understand that fact perfectly." Serrate commented.

"I do, in fact. I have tons more that I'd like to ask you, but for now, I, for one, think we ought to take your offer to help us out." Kai said as she walked closer to them.

But Weiss interjected. "Wait, hold on a moment, you can't just make a decision that could affect the entirety of remnant just like that. Besides, don't you think it's a little suspicious of how they just show-" Weiss was cut off.

"We are well aware of how suspicious this makes us look." Azure told her. "And we are well prepared to face any and all scorn we might face." She stated holding out her hand. "Will you accept our help, even regarding the possibility of a betrayal?" She asked.

Kai looked at her hand intensely, then to Azure's visor, and turned around to her friends, there's a good chance that this could be a ploy to get closer to the Omegatrix, but...

"We're going to need all the help we can in order to fend off the coming storm." She thought.

"Alright, your deal is taken." Kai reached out to accept her handshake, but when they finished shaking on it.

"Unregistered DNA signature detected." The automated voice echoed out of the Omegatrix, catching everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Lisa asked shocked at the sudden inclusion of this new voice.

"Now cataloguing unknown DNA for future use." The voice spoke again as a green slime exited the Omegatrix, ran up Kai's arm and attached itself to Azure's arm.

"Um, Simon, what's going on?" Kai asked slightly panicked.

A blue orb ran it's way through the slime and melded together with the Omegatrix, making it glimmer a green light for a split second. "DNA cataloguing sequence completed, Mancedroid DNA now available for use." The Omegatrix spoke as the slime retracted into it.

Everyone stood stock still for a few seconds before Kai thought hard about what had transpired. Until she held her hand up to her arm and ran through her alien form options. Until she came across a certain transformation.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Jaune asked.

Kai ignored him and looked at the transformation on her screen shocked, she retracted the screen and slammed her left hand down on the Omegatrix.

Light blue energy surged out of the Omegatrix and covered her entire body until it looked exactly like Azure from a silhouette form alone, minus the arms from the elbow onward. Brown armor came up from behind the body and covered the blue energy from head to toe, and copied every feature of the three Mancedroids bodies perfectly. And the Omegatrix appeared on her shoulder. This was Kai's shiny new Mancedroid form.

"Versatronic!" Kai shouted declaring her new forms name.

The crowd around them was astonished by her new appearance.

"Whoa."

"Unbelievable."

"She copied them."

"Interesting." Azure muttered.

"Wow, this is incredible, I didn't think I'd be able to turn into aliens that are biomechanical, but then again there is Upgr-." Versatronic said before realizing that there were still people around her and a camera viewing this live. "Oh, terribly sorry, I got carried away." She said waving her currently handless arms around in front of her.

Azure looked at Arma, then Serrate, and back to Versatronic... and smiled. "You needn't worry." Azure reassured her. "Our client told us of your powers before hand, so we expected you to at the very least attempt doing that." She said as Versatronic turned back into Kai. "But that doesn't change the fact that we are marginally surprised by the fact that we'd be able to witness that ability firsthand."

This confused Kai. "Wait, back up a moment, your client knows about the Omegatrix?" Kai asked.

"Yes, she does." Azure answered.

"She?" Kai repeated until it hit her, there was only one being in at the time that could have given her the Omegatrix and was able to hire an ENTIRE race aliens to protect another planet, Kai then gestured to Azure to come closer, which the Mancedroid obliged, and leaned closer to her face as she quietly asked. "Did Hikari do this?"

Azure backed up and smiled, before answering out loud. "Yes, you catch on quick." She complemented, confusing everyone.

"It's going to be alright, their client is the one who bestowed onto me the Omegatrix, we've got nothing to fear." Kai clarified loudly, making most people sigh in relief.

"But now that leads to the problem of where we're going to make our living quarters, our ship is mostly for transportation and reconnaissance, so we've had to stay active in our entire time of coming to this planet." Arma told them.

"And quite frankly we're starting to run low on energy." Serrate told them before bringing her left hand up to her visor. "We're all on 30% actually." She stated.

"Well, how do you regain energy?" Pyrrha asked.

"By ingesting any kind of organic matter, regardless of condition, or powering down and letting the energy recharge by itself." Azure answered.

This shocked Kai. "You can eat stuff?" She asked.

"Indeed we can, so long as it's reminiscent of organic matter, we can even eat raw tree leaves."

"Incredible." Weiss whispered.

"But that's aside the point." Azure said. "Anywhere we can stay." She asked.

Kai thought about this for a good two seconds before snapping her fingers. "You can stay at my place." She suggested.

"Hey, that might-" Nora was interrupted by Jaune.

"Be just enough room for them, considering that she lives exactly like us, ya know what I mean." He quickly said.

"Uh, yeah, that will work, no problem." Ruby chuckled awkwardly, both in agreement and in getting what Jaune was trying to do.

"I see, well if that's the case, then let's be off then." Azure said walking towards the dorms, followed by Kai and teams RWBY and JNPR.

Kai looked back and saw Lisa Lavender and her cameraman looking in their direction, she then made a gesture as if to say 'Cut the feed', and Lisa got the message. "You saw that, cut." The cameraman nodded and lowered the camera.

(Later at the outside of Kai's castle...)

Kai, teams RWBY and JNPR, and the Mancedroids, were all right outside of Kai's castle as she finally began to show them around. "Incredible." Serrate muttered.

"Yeah, trust me, we had the same reaction when we first saw this place." Nora told them.

"But, even so, I have no idea why the tour Simon promised you guys eluded me up until now, and since the Mancedroids are finally here, why not get on with it." Kai said as she looked at a large door leading into the castle itself. "But for now, it's time that I give you a tour of the place." She snapped her fingers as the doors automatically opened up.

Inside the door was a large room with three emerald encrusted chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, two sets of stairs at the other side leading to an elevated floor with three doors on it, two on each end, and one set of ten foot high double doors in the center, and two doors on each side of the ground floor, which had the Omegatrix symbol in the center. "This is the main hall/emergency training hall/ballroom." Kai announced.

"Whoa..." Ruby said in a low voice.

"We've yet to see the interior, but this is beyond my expectation for a main hallway." Weiss complemented.

"I've seen grander things admittedly, but this is still grand in our optics." Arma said smiling.

"Don't be impressed yet, people, we've still got some more ground to cover." Kai announced. "Ruby, pick a door."

Ruby caught on and looked at all the doors in the room. "Um, the one in the center of the upper level." She said pointing at the door in question.

"Good idea." Kai said, as they suddenly appeared in front of the door in question.

"What the-" Jaune exclaimed.

"How did we get here?" Blake added.

"When you say or think of a loose description of a door and/or room in my castle, and want to go to it, you'll instantly be teleported to it." Kai explained. "Now, I show to you my main office." She opened the doors and showed what was inside.

The main office was fairly simple, it was in a throne room-like design with pillars holding up the ceiling with jagged emerald crystals attached to them, and on a small set of steps was a black throne with a green seat.

"This is your office?" Yang asked.

"This is a throne room." Azure said bluntly. "But there must be more to it."

"Exactly, Azure." Kai said jumping over to the throne and sitting on it. "This throne is cybernetic, just by me sitting on it, information only I, and anyone else at a certain time, can access it." She explained as holographic screens materialized in front of her.

"Amazing." Jaune complemented.

"Your use of technology is amazing." Serrate said.

"Yeah, but onto bigger, and cooler things." Kai said as she snapped her fingers, as they got teleported away to another room.

"Allow me to introduce you all to... THE BATHROOM!" Kai shouted that last part.

They were now in what could only be described an indoor water park. There were multiple giant slides with water running down them into a large pool, smaller pools with variety of things to go along with them, like water fountains, foam platforms, pillars with sprinklers attached to them, and even a diving board.

"THIS ISN'T A BATHROOM, IT'S A WATERPARK!" Yang shouted, causing an echo to ring out.

"Yeah, this is admittedly one of my favorites in looks." Kai admitted.

"But how is this a bathroom?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because the water is mixed with a special customized chemical from another planet that makes anything that touches it clean as a whistle." Kai told them. "You could drop a toilet in here and the only thing that would happen is it coming out crystal clean." She added, making everyone (except the Mancedroids) cringe a little.

"That's an... okay thought, I guess." Yang commented.

"Oh, and before anyone wonders, there are restrooms way over there." Kai pointed to the side of the room and everyone saw two doors, labeled men on the left and women on the right.

"Wait a moment." Weiss said as went over and checked the inside of the restrooms... then slammed the door on the women's side shut with a bland expression on her face. "Can we go now before I agree with Yang?" She pleaded.

Kai rolled her eyes. "Sure." She said as she snapped her fingers.

Overall the tour of the castle was very overkill in terms of shock.

The kitchen was equipped with refrigerators that were 12-foot tall with bulletproof glass see-through doors fully stocked, double-decker microwaves, 24-foot tall cupboards also fully stocked, and dishwashers that were five feet tall paired with regularly sized sinks. Everyone was amazed at the sight, especially Ruby and Nora who begged for specially made cookies and pancakes.

The dining hall was what you'd expect from a castle, one large table in the center with multiple chairs running along the sides, and an emerald encrusted chandelier was hanging from the ceiling by titanium chains. Weiss grunted at the sight because it reminded her of home on the inside.

The basements, or basements in this case, were a large amount of rooms collected together in a maze-like structure. Long-twisting hallways that branched off at certain points, panic rooms with titanium walls on the inside in one part, multiple training halls and gyms in another, and a series of generator rooms that ran power through the entire castle. Everyone was shocked at how much stuff there was underneath the castle, but Kai explained that it was all necessary in case something bad was to happen.

Then there were the bedrooms that were scattered all over the upper floors of the building that were just like Kai's bedroom, with a king sized bed, with two desks with multiple drawers, mirrors, and lamps on them. Two nightstands on each side of the bed, and a giant flat screen TV facing the bed.

After the tour, Kai them back to the main hall. "Okay then, you three will be heading back to your own living conditions, whilst I show these three to there rooms so they can power down after there long trip." Kai said looking at the Mancedroids.

"Thank you." The aliens in question said all together.

"AAAWWWW! But about our pancakes?" Nora whined.

Ren facepalmed and sighed. "I'll make you some when we get back." He bargained.

"Oh, okay." Nora said perking up immediately.

"Well, I hope you have nice stay, you guys." Ruby said as she walked off.

"I look forward to seeing what you can do in the future." Weiss added.

The rest of them waved goodbye as the door shut itself slowly.

The iris on Azure's visor shrunk a little. "There's something off about that silver-eyed girl, just as Hikari mentioned."

"So you know about her dormant power?" Kai asked.

"No, I'm afraid we weren't informed of her hidden ability, but we were informed of how you know about." Serrate told her.

"Okay, then, but either way, let's get some rest, talking to aliens with powers like yours can be somewhat emotionally exhausting, even for me." Kai said with a hand on her forehead.

"I see, so even you can be exhausting." Azure noted quietly... but not quietly enough.

"I heard that." Kai told her.

"Um... right, let's go you two." Azure ordered the other two Mancedroids.

"Yes commandant Azure." They said bowing a little before following Kai to there quarters.

...

Alien transformations and powers list:

Species: Kineceleran

Home Planet: Kinet

Code Name: VLCT

Abilities:

Can run up to 500 mph, so much so that time virtually slows down around them.  
Can think faster.  
Can use arms and legs really quickly.  
Has sharp scissor-like claws.  
Fast enough to run on water.  
Can create tornadoes strong enough to lift up about 70000 lbs.  
Has a strong tail.

Equipment:

Visor: Has a build-in scanner for thermal, night, and x-ray vision, is very durable, and can block small objects from colliding with face.

Species: Mancedroid

Home Planet: Yhrlue (Anagram of Hyrule)

Code Name: Versatronic (inspired by the Sheikah Tribe technology from The Legend of Zelda, Breath of the Wild)

Abilities:

Has enhanced strength, durability, sight, and jumping.  
Can form any kind of weapon or gloves on stumps on arms.  
Visor has thermal, X-ray, and night vision.  
Can fly via propulsion on jetpack.  
Spikes on tail can pierce steel.  
Can halt anything or anyone in place for ten seconds.  
Has Magnetokinesis.  
Can take and print pictures from visor.  
Has photographic memory.  
Can fire lasers from visor.  
Can create bombs of multiple shapes.  
Can freeze water by touching it with at least five fingers.  
Can survive in space.

Weaknesses:

All abilities require use of energy.  
Must regain energy by powering down for a full 6 hours at least, or by ingesting organic matter.

Fun facts: Yhrlue was actually ruled over by a different (but now extinct) species of alien known as the Yhrlujians, and they developed the Mancedroid technology to do battle against other planets and conquer them because they thought that they were the most superior race in the universe because of their advanced intellect and tech. However, they were all wiped out by their own technologies power when the original prototype Mancedroid (also known as Empress Primora in this day and age) somehow gained sentience and took control over any and all Mancedroids they manufactured and ordered them to kill her creators. This was 10000 years ago, nowadays, the Mancedroids are a peaceful alien race that are seeking to unite the universe under one banner and stand for what is right, which, in their eyes and by the will of their empress, is peace and equality.

...

You might want to read this, all of this.

Some of you had those moments where you thought that I died, did you. Well surprise, I'm still alive and kicking.

The reason for it taking this long for me to get a chapter of anything done was because of me being lazy, my job taking too much of my time, and just being in a horrifyingly long writer's block, sounds like an excuse, but it's the truth.

Now onto other things, I'm currently writing the next chapter for RWBY Movies: Watching the Multiverse, so it should be out sometime between now and in the next two days.

Now something of note for this latest chapter, sorry if it seemed a bit scattered and cluttered in some areas, it was mostly utilized to put the Mancedroids into the story, not sure what I'll do with them in the future, but I'll find a way, as we're heading back to the canon story next chapter.

Also, I've got a deviantart account that goes by this same account name, where I'll try to post YuGiOh fanart, and Fan made female alien designs/redesigns up on it. And if I post something on there that may or may not seem familiar, that's because it's from somewhere else, and in those instances, I'll give credit where credit is due. I'm making agreements with people on deviantart to use their alien designs and powers in this fanfic, so look out for those.

Sorry this took so long, have a nice rest of your day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Stray

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING! (Except for a couple of original elements in this chapter)

...

Today was the day, the day where Weiss and Blake would have that fight that divided the team for a short time.

Kai wasn't sure as to what she was going to about this, but she decided to make the most of the situation, she invited the Mancedroids to come along into town with her and team RWBY.

The streets of Vale were currently being decorated with red, yellow and green streamers and balloons, and for any and all foreign newcomers, a sign was being put up that said in bright red letters "Welcome To Vale".

And of all the People and Aliens seeing it, Weiss was one of the most ecstatic. "The Vytal Festival! Oh this is gonna be so wonderful." Weiss squealed.

"You're smiling a lot more than usual, Weiss. It's kinda scary." Ruby says in a somewhat-joking manner.

"How could you not smile for an event as big as this?" Weiss asked still smiling. 'This festival is dedicated to all the cultures of the world." She stated.

"We've studied much about the Vytal Festival before making contact with your people, there are many events that are being held here from what we've learned." Azure stated.

"Dances, parades, a tournament, multiple concession stands getting ready for business." Serrate listed.

"I, for one am especially excited for the tournament." Arma said with excitement in her synthetic voice.

"Of course you'd be." Serrate muttered.

"Okay, now I'm getting a Yang feeling from you with your eagerness to fight, and trust me, Yang is pretty eager to fight when the time comes." Ruby said sarcastically.

"Oh stuff it, girly." Arma said facing away from her as foghorns blared off in the distance.

"Soooo, can someone explain to me why we're spending our Friday afternoon at the docks?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, smells like fish." Ruby gagged.

"Well, it is a place most commonly associated with the ocean, and henceforth fish." Azure told Ruby.

"I've been informed that students from Vacuo will be arriving by boat today, and as a student of the most prestigious huntsman academy on Remnant, it's my duty to welcome them to Vale." Weiss said, making the Mancedroids cross their arms.

"If I had eyebrows, they'd be raised right now." Azure told her.

"Yeah, even I know your just blowing out hot air." Arma told her.

Blake sighed. "She wants to spy the arriving students to have an upper hand in the tournament." She simply said.

Weiss gasped. "You can't prove that!" She said.

"And you didn't deny it." Azure stated, making Weiss just stay silent until she noticed something.

It was the fact that Kai was completely silent up till now. "Um, Kai?" She said to get her attention.

Kai was staring at the ground up till now and looked at Weiss in slight confusion. "Yeah, Weiss?" She asked.

"You've been nothing but silent up till now, are you feeling well?" She asked out of concern.

"Oh, don't worry about me, thanks to Simon and the Omegatrix, I've got an enhanced immunity to any illne-." Kai said to reassure them.

"That's not really what I me-" Ruby cut off Weiss.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Ruby asked, pointing at a dust shop with a shattered window, surrounded by policemen and yellow caution tape.

Kai decided to play along and walked up to them. "Um, excuse me officer." Kai said getting the attention of a police officer jotting notes down in a notepad.

"Huh?" He turned to face her. "Oh, you're that girl with the aliens, right?" The officer asked.

"That's right, any idea what happened here?" She asked.

"Eh, robbery." He answered simply. "Second shop to be hit this week, too."

"And even stranger, they left the money behind... again." Another officer added.

"Could this have been the work of Roman Torchwick?" Kai asked.

"Maybe, but for all we know, it could also be the White Fang." The lead officer said.

"I see. Well, I won't keep myself here for too long, you do you, okay." She told them.

"Thank you, have a nice day, miss." The officer said, bidding her farewell.

"I just don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss's voice said, getting the attention of Kai, she looked over to see Weiss and Blake's start of the argument.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake said with crossed arms. "They're only a collection of misguided Faunus." She said sternly.

"Misguided?" Weiss repeated. "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." She stated.

"Okay, VERY misguided." Blake said loudly.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Azure said getting between them. "If what Weiss said was true, then this is a time of peace and unity, fighting now will only make you contradict your enthusiasm from earlier." Azure lectured the Schnee heiress.

"Azure's right. And besides, like Kai said, for all we know, it could have Torchwick's doing." Ruby said.

Weiss stuck her nose in the air. "Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that every Faunus from the White Fang is scum, they only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said, making Blake scowl at hearing this.

"Oh, come on, I'm su-" Yang was cut off.

"SOMEONE STOP THAT FAUNUS!" A loud voice ordered.

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice to see a young man with a monkey tail running down the length of a boat as two sailors tried to catch him. "Thanks a million for the ride, boys." The monkey Faunus said sarcastically as he jumped high of the boat and hit the docks running.

"A Faunus, now?" Azure asked.

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the sailors shouted as the Faunus leapt onto a lamppost and hung upside-down with his tail... while nonchalantly peeling a banana.

"Hey, a no-good stowaway would've been caught, I am a great stowaway." He proudly stated before a rock hit him.

"Get down from there this instant." A detective told him, getting a banana peel to the face as a response, the Faunus leaped onto the top of the lamppost in a crouch, laughed a little, and jumped off while running towards Kai, RWBY, and the Mancedroids.

As he past RWBY though, Blake saw go in slow motion for a few moments while also seeing the monkey Faunus wink at her before everything went back to normal.

As the Faunus got farther away, Yang jokingly said. "Welp, you wanted to see the competition, Weiss, and there it goes..."

"After him, we must observe!" Weiss declared running off in that direction followed by Ruby and Yang with Blake lost in thought for a moment.

"We'll try to cut him off." Azure said, activating the jet boosters on her back and taking off, followed by Serrate and Arma, only now remembering what Kai told them.

(The day before today...)

"You want us to fake a pursuit?" Azure asked Kai.

"There's going to be a Faunus that Weiss is going to run after at some point for "Observation", I want you to fake a chase after him where you go after him and tell to meet me and Blake at the statue in front of Beacon's main building, okay." Kai explained.

Azure, Arma, and Serrate looked at each other and nodded. "Consider it done."

(Back to the present...)

Blake snapped out when Kai called out to her. "Blake, come on!" She said loudly as Blake gave chase.

The team of five turns a corner, only for Weiss to bump into someone. She looked up to the Faunus only to see him jumping onto a roof and out of sight with Mancedroids following behind him. "Well, maybe they can get so-"

"Um, Weiss..." Yang awkwardly said pointing below Weiss's person, she looked down, only to find a girl with orange hair and green eyes smiling at her, Weiss realized this and quickly got back up on her feet with a gasp.

"Salutations!" The girl said gleefully while retaining her smile.

"Ummm... Hi there." Ruby says awkwardly.

"You alright?" Kai asked.

"I am fine, thank you very much for asking." She answered... while still laying on the floor.

"So, ummm... you wanna get up now?" Yang asked, little weirded out.

The girl paused to think about that for a moment before answering. "Yes, that would be nice." She answered before back onto her feet. 'My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you." The girl penny greeted.

"Hello there, Penny, I'm Ruby." Ruby said politely.

"I'm Weiss." The heiress said.

"Blake." The girl added.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your hea-" Kai bumped Yang's side before she finish that sentence. "Oh, um, I'm Yang." She quickly said.

"And I'm Kaila Narukami, but call me Kai." Kai said bowing her head slightly.

"It's a plea-" Penny stopped herself, when she saw Kai's Omegatrix. "Oh, you're that one girl with the alien powers, correct?" She asked.

Kai was shocked to hear something like that from Penny of all people, but suppressed her shock nonetheless. "Um, yeah, you know about me?" She asked.

Penny nodded. "Indeed, in fact, one would be hard-pressed to find someone who doesn't recognize you, remember that video of you kicking the butts of team CRDL?" Penny asked her.

Kai remembered the video that Ruby showed her the day after said fight happened. "Oh yeah, that one, yeah, sorry, completely slipped my mind." She told her.

"It's okay." Penny said as the Mancedroids came flying in.

"Sorry guys, the Faunus was somehow able to outwit our tracking abilities, he's long gone no-" Arma stopped herself continuing the excuse when she saw the new person by the group. "Oh, who might this be?"

"Oh, this I-"

"I'm Penny, and might you be those Aliens sent here to assist our world?" Penny asked.

"That's right." Serrate answered.

"Um, sorry but... we're a little bit hard pressed on time, we've gotta go now." Kai said pointing down the sidewalk.

Azure deactivated her jet boosters and landed on the ground. "Indeed, I, for one, think we'd better turn it in for today as well." She suggested.

"Well, later friend." Ruby and Arma said waving to her.

"Sorry for running into you." Weiss apologized, as Penny looked somewhat frozen by what was just said.

"Well, she was... odd?" Yang commented.

"Now, before we head back to Beacon, do you three have any idea where that Faunus riff-raff went off to?" Weiss asked the Mancedroids before...

"We just told you, we- what the!" Serrate said shocked to see what was in front of them, they all turned to see... Penny standing right in front of them.

"What did you two call me?" Penny asked.

Yang recoiled at the sight, while Weiss and Serrate were looking at Penny and the area where she was previously standing. "OH, umm, sorry, I honestly didn't think you heard me, I-"

"Not you." Penny clarified before walking past them and up to Ruby and Arma. "You two."

"What, but, all we-"Arma was cut off.

"You called me friend." Penny stated. "Am I really a friend to you two?" She asked the two of them.

"Ummm..." Ruby and Arma looked behind Penny to see everyone (but Kai) giving gestures that clearly sent the "NO!" message. "Sure, hehe, why not?" Ruby awkwardly answered.

"I'm fine with that." Arma answered; as everyone who gave the message to deny it did a pratfall on the ground.

Penny, however, was ecstatic. "SENSATIONAL!" She declared. "We can do so many nice things with each other, like paint our nails, and try on cute clothes, and talk about cute boys, and... ummm." Penny stopped herself to ask a question. "What do Mancedroids do to pass the time?" Penny asked Arma.

"Eh, don't worry about it right now." Arma said as Ruby sped over to Weiss's side.

"Is this how I acted when you met me." Ruby asked.

"Not exactly... you seemed more coordinated quite frankly." Weiss answered.

"Soooo... Why are you here exactly, Penny?" Arma asked.

"I'm here for the tournament." Penny answered, shocked almost everyone present.

"Really?" Azure asked.

"A young girl like you?" Serrate added.

"I'm combat ready." Penny saluted in response.

"Pardon me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

Blake scoffed. "Says the girl wearing a dress."

Weiss crossed her arms in response. "It's a combat skirt." She clarified as Ruby zoomed over to her side.

"Yeah." Ruby agreed Weiss held out her hand as Ruby gives her a low five, then Weiss thought of something. "Wait a moment." She said.

Kai sighed, as she knew what was coming next and tried to suppress her emotions until the right moment. "And so the finale of V1 begins." She thought.

"If you're here for the tournament, then does that mean that you know about that monkey-tailed rapscallion?" Weiss asked grabbing hold of Penny's shoulders.

"The who?" Penny asked, as Blake looked ready to blow her top.

"That filthy Faunus that was on the boat earlier." Weiss said a bit louder.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT!" Blake yelled at her.

Weiss let go of Penny and faced Blake. "Huh?"

Blake walked over to her with an angry expression. "Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate, HE'S A PERSON!" Blake shouted angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would prefer that I stop calling this trash can a trash can, or this lamppost a lamppost?" Weiss sarcastically asked, pointing to the mentioned objects.

"Is that an actual question?" Arma asked rhetorically, only to get a elbow to her side from Azure.

"Not now." Azure said to her silently.

"Quit it, already." Blake demanded.

"Quit what? He clearly broke the law, give him enough time, and he'll probably join up with those White Fang degenerates." Weiss loudly said.

Blake's hand curled up into a fist as she growled. "You ignorant little brat!"

Weiss recoiled at the insult while Blake walked in the direction of Beacon. "How dare you talk to ME like that, I'm your teammate." She said pompously.

"I think she fully capitalized on the 'me' in that sentence." Serrate quietly said to Kai.

"Are we seriously supposed to just sit back and watch the lightshow?" Azure asked the shapeshifter.

"Don't worry, they'll make up, eventually." Kai assured the Mancedroids, unaware that Penny heard that.

"What does she mean by all that?" Penny thought to herself.

"You're a judgmental little girl." Blake shot at her.

"And what makes you say that?" Weiss asked.

"The mere fact that you'd group that boy up with a terrorist group solely because of his species only proves that you're just as much a scoundrel as you say he is." Blake explained.

"Huh, for a heated argument, that last bit was pretty wise in words." Azure said.

"Now's not the time." Kai told her as she faced Yang, Ruby, Arma, and Penny. "I think we'd better head off." Kai suggested.

"Um, yeah, good idea." Yang said agreeing with her.

"Bye, Penny." Ruby said to the girl.

"See ya." Arma added as the rest of the gang walked off.

"Later." Penny said in response while walking off.

"So you admit it, the White Fang are nothing but a radical group of terrorists." Weiss said with a hint of triumph in her voice.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it." Blake told her.

(7 hours later...)

Time passed by to the point that the moon was in the sky. The Mancedroids decided to turn in for the night, and Kai decided to stay with team RWBY until the breaking point of the argument.

"I forgot just how long this argument lasted, but not long until the slip of the tongue happens." Kai thought to herself.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem." Weiss admitted.

"This IS the problem." Blake told her.

Weiss walks up to Blake's face, which had a hardened glare. " You do realize that you're defending a species that hates humanity, right? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil." Weiss declared.

Blake's glare hardened even more. "There's no such thing as pure evil. Why is it that you think they hate humanity so much? Its people that act like Cardin, like YOU, who force them to take such drastic measures." Blake explained to her.

"Like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'M A VICTIM!" Weiss shouted back, silencing the whole room.

"Here it comes." Kai said, putting her hands behind her back, running her fingers on her arm.

"You want to know WHY I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss places her hand on a bookshelf. "It's because they've been at war with family. War, as in actual bloodshed. The company that my grandfather started all that time ago has had a target on it's back for as long as I can remember. Ever since I was a child, I've had to see family friends disappear; board members slaughtered; an entire train car's worth of dust, completely gone because of them. And every day, my father would come back furious. And all of that made for a really difficult childhood." She finished as she punched the bookshelf with her fist.

Ruby walks over to place a hand on her shoulder. "Weiss-"

"Now do you get it? The reason why I can't help but despise the White Fang, it's because of the sole fact that they're nothing but a bunch of lying, murdering, theives!"

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" Blake shouted.

Silence hung in the room until Blake realized her mistake. "I-" All of the sudden a bright green light filled the room.

Kai's skin turned light pink as her hair shortened to stop above her shoulders and turn light green with a cowlick, and her jumpsuit changed into a black leotard with a green line running down the middle with black boots that had green heels, toe and knee guards appeared on her feet. Light swirled out of the Omegatrix and took the form of eight violet orbs floating around her while the same style of orbs popped out of her skin on her shoulders, arms, around her wrists, on her thighs, and above her chest which grew to an H cup. The Omegatrix remained on her chest. This was Kai's Graviornan form...

"Hyperavity!" Kai's new form declared as she willed to of her orbs to attach to Blake and Weiss. "Amplify!" She said as she clenched her fist.

In a single moment, gravity around Blake and Weiss suddenly increased twentyfold, pinning them to the ground. And then Hyperavity began speaking in a lecturing tone. "Weiss, I'm not going to deny that the White Fang have done some horrible things, but you have to look past them and see that there are, contrary to popular belief, nice Faunus." Weiss looked up to her, only to be met with a disappointed glare. "And Blake, we're going to be leaving, you and me, and once you and Weiss see each other again, you two are going to have a nice, long, chat." She declared as she made gravity around Blake decrease this time, making her float into the air as Hyperavity grabbed her, she headed to the window, opened it up, and looked back at the rest of team RWBY. "Ruby, Yang... Take care of Weiss and the Mancedroids." Hyperavity said as she jumped out of the dorm room.

"Kai!" Ruby shouted as Yang gasped.

The orb on Weiss detached from her body and went out the window following after the shapeshifter. Weiss blankly stared at the window, shocked at what just transpired.

(At the statue in front of Beacon...)

Hyperavity used her gravity manipulation abilities to float down to the area where she and team CRDL had their fight, she put Blake down on the ground and waited for her to steady herself.

"Why did-"

"I do that? I wouldn't I is a better question. You exposed a grave secret to your friends and now you and their friendship is at jeopardy, do you realize what could happen because of that?" Hyperavity asked her, turning back into Kai.

"I..." Blake tears up slightly, only to move her hand up to her head, and pull on the string bolding her bow to her head, and she removed it, revealing a pair of cat ears that she had hidden under them the whole time. "No, I don't know..." Blake answered as tears fell from her eyes.

"I thought you'd look better without the bow." A familiar voice said.

Blake turned startled at the sound while Kai knowing to towards a tree that the voice came from. The owner of the voice descended from the tree, revealing himself to be the Faunus from the docks. "The name's Sun Wukong. Nice to meet you." He said introducing himself.

...

Species: Graviornan

Home Planet: Garviios

Code Name: Hyperavity (Inspiration: Ochako Ururaka from My Hero Academia)

Abilities:

Has superhuman durability, speed, sight, intelligence, and instincts.  
Orbs allow for the manipulation of gravity in all sorts of ways, like: Firing solidified beams of gravity from hands, amplification and decreasing of gravity in certain areas, dispersal of graviton energy in all directions, firing bullets of gravity from orbs, can form dense blades of graviton energy from hands or orbs, use energy from orbs on body to launch beams of graviton energy from eyes.

Can cause blasts of gravity to detonate from orbs telepathically.

Can attach orbs to anyone/anything and amplify/decrease gravity around a certain area twice as effective as normal.

Can concentrate graviton energy around fists, legs, and orbs to increase striking power.

Can fly via gravity manipulation.

Weaknesses:

Manipulating gravity in multiple spots requires increased concentration

...

I have no idea how I could be this lazy, but hey, I'm back, better then ever believe it or not, and boy howdy, do I have some inspiration for this story, there will be some scenes that will be borderline interstellar, interdimensional, and some that will be... how do I put this delicately... HORrific.

P.S. Whoever gets the meaning behind that last word wins a prize concerning this story, good luck.

Another P.S. Don't bother asking about that one future fanfic on my profile, info on it is top secret.


End file.
